the love of sibyl
by animeloverz1994
Summary: Kogami wasnt always a cold hearted bastard.Kogami is known for his nonchalant and cool attitude, but, what happens when there is a girl of interest? Will kogami drop his bad boy attitude? Get to know kogami before he went rogue and a special woman. Is Kogami the ultimate lover? RATED M for EXTREEEMMMMEEEE LEMONNNSSS! Please read and review and enjoy :) Kogami X OC #PSYCHOPASS
1. Chapter 1

**Psycho Pass OC Fanfic**

**Disclaimer ****** I DO NOT OWN PSYCHO PASS OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE SERIES******

**WARNING! THERE IS LEMON! 333**

**Shiya KogamiXXXOC **

It was raining and the cloud was a dull gray. It was like Tokyo was mourning the loss of someone. It was a very depressing day, but, the city still had to continue on with its daily routine. The MWSPB robots were still checking people's crime coefficients and labeling new latent criminals. Nothing had changed. The sibil system was still dominating over its kingdom.

Shiya Kogami laid on his couch restless. Not only did he have capturing Shou Makishima on his mind, he had the thought of a young girl on his mind. Her name was Eriallia. She was a foreign student from America who was studying criminal justice abroad in Japan. She was beautiful, especially to Kogami. She had a gorgeous bronze complexion with jet black thick shoulder length hair. She had the most innocent eyes as well. She was also curvy but slender. Was is wrong for Kogami to think about Eriallia? She was only 21 years old. Still a college student and probably still into just dating a partying. Kogami was only 28 but, still…am I too old for her? He thought. He had saved her from a criminal rapist who abducted foreign women from different countries that resided in Japan. He remembered the petrified look on her face. He hated that look. After rescuing her, Eriallia found out where Kogami was staying and made him a whole meal. Kogami was impressed at how good Eriallia was at cooking Japanese cuisine. He remembered sitting there at his dinner table getting wrapped up in her big eyes. He knew he was taking a liking to her. He hadn't felt that way about any one in a long time. Kogami sighed. He smiled at the thought of Eriallia's persistence. He thought about the many times they walked through the city park in Shibuya, went to the movies, ate at restaurants and had deep conversations despite Kogami's busy work schedule. Kogami always made time for Eri. "Fuck it", Kogami thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the 21 year old American beauty. He immediately grabbed his jacket and wallet and ran out of his apartment door.

Eriallia sat on her bed listening to the latest Japanese pop group. Soon enough, she got bored and just stared at the rain that was falling down on Tokyo. She then looked at her glass ceiling. She came from a privileged family. Her father brought her, her own apartment in Tokyo while she studied there so that way she didn't have to be bothered with going through the whole doming process. Eriallia glanced to her left and looked at her night table. On top of the white stand was a medium sized teddy bear that Kogami won for her at a carnival. It was a race for gentlemen who had girlfriends. For a teddy bear, Kogami didn't have to push himself to run 10 laps, but, to Kogami, Eri was special. She adored Kogami for that and for saving her life. Soon Eriallia got lost in thought and the purple lighting in her room seemed to consume her. She laid on her queen sized bed and thought about the time when Kogami carried her out of her abductor's home. He was soon going to dispose of Eri just like he did to his other victims. She remembered feeling safe in his arms. Not ever wanting to let go of him. She remembered him telling her that everything was going to be ok. She thought about when Kogami came to the hospital to see her. All she could do was smile. Luckily for Eri, she was never raped. The psycho never got the chance to touch her. The MWSVP caught on to him before he could touch her, but, they found a whole room full of young women's corpses. At least 25 of them. Eri had to undergo therapy and her crime coefficient and hue stayed at a consistent rate and never went up. She didn't care that Kogami was an enforcer or a latent criminal. The man saved her life and that was all that mattered. Going into deeper thought, what was Kogami to her? A friend? Or a boyfriend? They had kissed once, but, it was never really official that they were dating. Eri just thought he was too busy with work to give a girl a title of his girlfriend. She sighed. She didn't mind the relationship she had with Kogami. DING DONG DINK DONG. A little mechanical robot came into Eri's room and snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

"VISITOR! VISITOR!" It yelled.

"Thanks." Eri said getting out of bed to answer her door. She walked down the lengthy hallway and passed her spacious living room with a nice black leather sofa and a piano. When she opened her door, her heart skipped. "Kogami. I-I wasn't expecting you what are you doing here?" Eri thought she looked terrible. Her hair was in a messy bun and not to mention she had on an oversized t-shirt with no pants on under neath. To Kogami, she looked beautiful. He stepped through her door way and slammed the door behind him making sure that the lock was on. He was a little soaked from the rain. Eriallia was confused. What was wrong with Kogami? The look in his eyes were so different. Kogami removed his suit jacket and hung it up on the door rack and swiftly grabbed Eriallia's wrist and pushed her against a wall.

"KOGA-!" Eriallia yelled loudly, but, was cut off by a ferocious kiss from Kogami. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing so fast. She needed to catch her breath. Kogami pulled away giving Eriallia a chance to do so while her removed his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt slowly while gazing into Eriallia's amber orbs. Eri gulped. Kogami was a very attractive man. He was very toned and muscular from the training sessions he underwent for work. His eyes were so stern and his facial features were perfect. He was also 6 feet tall. Eriallia suddenly felt hot. Kogami pinned Eri back against the wall and Eri did not make a fuss. She saw the lust in Kogami's eyes and was willing to fulfill Kogami's needs. Kogami kissed Eriallia with such passion that Eri could feel her panties start to moisten. She blushed but didn't care. Kogami picked the 5 foot 7 girl up to level the playing field. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Kogami. They paused from their make out session and Eriallia stared into Kogami's eyes.

"Which way is your room?" Kogami demanded. Eriallia pointed.

"That way." She led Kogami down her extravagant hallway while he carried her bridal style. As he entered her room he notice that her Robot was in her room and was beginning to measure his crime coefficient.

"Stop! Leave him Myu!" The robot obeyed. Kogami smiled.

"I like your room. It clearly shows your personality. Sweet, charming, caring, creative, not to mention insanely beautiful." Eri blushed. "But, do you think I can change it to a setting more fitting for the occasion?"

"Sure. Just tell Myu what to change it to." Kogami let Eri stand on her two feet. He made her close her eyes while he told Myu what setting to switch it too secretly. Immediately, Myu left the room and Kogami walked behind Eri wrapping his arms around her.

"You can open them." Eri did as she was told and her heart melted. Who would have known that Shiya Kogami had such a romantic side to him? He had switched the rooms theme to a beautiful rose petal covered bed with glowing candles that went along with the light of the moon shining from the glass window ceiling. There were lavenders and white lilies and tulips everywhere in the room. It was like a fairytale. Kogami paid attention to Eri. He remembered her favorite flowers and colors. What a sweetheart. Kogami began to attack Eriallia's neck. She was so sensitive on her neck, the minute he started to nibble she let out a soft moan which pleased Kogami. Eri's eyes were hazy from lust and her face was flushed. She felt Kogami caress her legs and slowly work his way up her thigh, then to her stomach, then to her breast. Eriallia gulped. She could feel Kogami's erection pressing through his pants to her back. While still nibbling on her neck, Kogami used one hand to message her breast and the other to slowly tease her womanhood. He grinned at how soaked she was. He made his fingers to her clitoral area. Although there was still fabric in between, Eri was still very sensitive in that area. The minute Kogami started to give gentle strokes to her clit using his fingers, her legs started to go numb and she let out low moans of pleasure. Kogami lifted Eri's big T-shirt off and stared at the young girl. She quickly covered herself.

"Are you embarrassed?" Kogami asked. Eri nodded.

"Kind of."

"Don't. You're stunning." A thought popped into Kogami's head. "Wait, Are you a-?"

"Virgin? No I'm not!" Eri blushed. "I just haven't been with a man in a while. That's all." Kogami smiled and kissed his lover again while gently laying her on the silver lit bed. He removed his arms from her chest and told her how beautiful she was, he slowly began to caress each nipple with his tongue causing Eri's back to arch. She groaned. When Kogami received that little reaction from her, he sucked harder to receive a louder one which he did. He messaged her right breast while attacking her neck again. This time it was the left side of her neck. That side was more sensitive than the right. She moaned digging her nail into Kogami's shoulder. Kogami stopped his assault once more to redirect his attention elsewhere. He lowered himself on the bed and Eri watched him closely as he lifted her legs and placed them around his neck. With her panties on, he began to place kisses on Eri's thighs. She whimpered as she watched his head go to the center. He slowly used his tongue to swirl around her clit and finger to tease her opening through her panties. Eri bit her lip. She continued to watch Kogami as he teased her. His eyes were staring straight into Eri's. Soon the motion of his tongue became swifter and Eri became wetter. Her breathing became heavier. Her eyes gave Kogami the look to rip her panties off and make her cum. He did just that. He ripped Eri's teal panties and threw the now limp string to the floor. That turned Eri on even more. Finally, he could see all of her. Her clit was swollen and throbbing. Her Juices were flowing like a river and was already staining the sheets. Embarrassed, Eri looked at the moon and the suddenly gasped while Kogami began to attack her throbbing pussy. He lifted her folds to expose her clit more and used her tongue in a darting swirling motion to please Eri. The moan he received out of Eriallia's lips was a heavenly sound. He loved how sensitive she was and knew he could give her a mind blowing orgasm. Her legs were already starting to shake while he continued to tease her folds and her clit. He enjoyed the taste of her. She was like a sweet ice cream cone. He couldn't get enough. He buried his face deeper letting it become sticky from her juices and He watched Eri cling on to the sheets. She was moaning rapidly and loudly now. He knew she was almost there. He surprised Eri by inserting a finger. She moaned louder. He was going to deliver his final blow. He started to thrust his finger in and out of Erie not letting her catch her breath while still licking and teasing her cllit. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Her stomach started to feel funny and she grew very hot. She stared at Kogami with her now lust filled eyes and he quickly turned his mouth into a suction and sucked away at Eri's clit while hitting her g-spot over and over again. Eri threw her head back in pleasure.

"KOGAMI!" She moaned as she came. She squirted right into Kogami's hands. A perverse thrill ran through him knowing now that she was a squirter. She drenched the sheets. The pleasure coming from her clit and from the inside was too much. No man has ever given her such a great orgasm and just from eating her out. Kogami licked the juices of his finger and let Eri taste herself by kissing her roughly. Eri's legs were shaking a bit and Kogami could feel her body still shaking from the intense orgasm. He let his body get closer to hers to help calm her body down. Soon, Eri flipped Kogami underneath her. Her eyes were filled of such a lust that Kogami almost mistaken her for a wild animal. She unzipped his black pants and helped him pull it off. He was left in a pair of dark blue boxers. They almost looked black. Gazing at Kogami's six pack and his bulging member made a bit of her juice run on Kogami's leg. She messaged it through Kogami's underwear causing Kogami to clench his teeth. Her touch was electrifying. Before he knew it, she pulled her long, thick, rock hard member out of his shorts and was amazed at the size and thickness. She gulped taking it in her mouth using her tongue to tease the tip of his penis. Kogami groaned. Her mouth was so warm and so wet. Soon she took his whole length into her mouth bobbing her head up and down and giving surprise sucks here and there that drove Kogami wild. His hand was grasping her hair pushing her head further. Surprisingly, Eri took Kogami's length all the way in her mouth. She's deep throating me. Kogami thought he died and went to heaven. Her hand were playing with his balls while he was engulfed deep in her throat. Somehow she still managed to suck on his cock while deep throating him. The grip Kogami had on Eriallia's hair tightened and before long without Kogami realizing it, he came into Eriallia's mouth. She coughed a bit, but slowly lifted her mouth from Kogami's still hard dick. Playfully she licked then sucked all the jizz from Kogami's tip. Kogami's leg shook. He watched her swallow all of his thick hot semen. This sent Kogami overboard. He pinned Eriallia down on her back. The moon was lighting the two lovers up as if they were on stage. Flower petals were stuck in Eri's hair. She looked like a goddess. Kogami reached into his pocket and immediately Eri grabbed his arm to stop him from doing so.

"It's ok. I'm on birth control and have the morning after pill." Eri smiled gently. The birth control pill and morning after pill was now 125 % effective and any women taking the pill would not get pregnant as long as she did so the same time every day. Thank God for modern technology. Kogami pinned her arms above her head and teased her clit with the head of his still throbbing cock. Eri moaned and watched him tease her. Before she knew it, Kogami was entering her nice and slowly. He was so big! Eri thought. He felt great inside her. He was stretching her, and it hurt a bit, but once the pain subsided, all she could feel was pleasure. She bit her lip but Kogami leaned down and kissed her passionately while beginning to give her slow but deep strokes.

"Oh, Kogami!" Eri groaned. He loved the way his name rolled off of her tongue. He continued his slow strokes watching her fluid soak his member. Kogami was moaning in so much pleasure.

"Eri." He growled in her ear. She was a vice around him. She was so tight. From the minute he entered her he thought he was going to cum. He started to pick up his pace and stroke Eri's G-spot with his dick. Eri's moans grew more erotic and louder. He then started to slam into Eri making pounding sounds. The sounds of Eriallia's juices could be heard too. It was like a squeaking sound. He watched as he held onto her hips thrusting fast and hard moaning in union with his partner. The closed eyes and her jiggling breast was the best sight to Kogami. He looked backed downs to where they were connected and saw a puddle on the bed all from Eriallia's fluids. He continued to slam into Eri's g-spot causing her legs to shake and her pussy to tighten. Kogami threw his head back trying his best not to cum yet. He used his right hand and started to rub Eri's clit.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT!" Kogami didn't know such foul words came from the mouth of such and angel. He continued to thrust hard and stimulate her clit. It wasn't long until her legs started to shake completely and her vagina completely sucked Kogami in. She was there. She was going to cum. Kogami continued to rub her clit and gave her a few more strokes to her G-spot.

"DAMN!" Kogami's cock soon became drenched and was pushed out of Eri's body. A stream of liquid that made the puddle on the bed become bigger followed. Kogami smirked. He was fucking Eri so good that she couldn't even see him for a few moments. Her eyes were so clouded and her body was shaking from such an intense pleasure that Kogami had to kiss her to bring her down off of her pleasure high.

"Has anyone ever made you cum like that before?" Kogami whispered in Eri's ear.

"N-No. Actually. A guy has never made me cum." She blushed. "This is my first time Cumming thanks to a man". That was music to Kogami's ears. He was the first guy to make her squirt and he wanted to be her last.

"Aren't I the lucky guy?" he joke and slowly went back into Eri. Eriallia whimpered. They were in a spooning position. Eri's moans filled the room and soon Kogami's followed. The smell of sex was strong. Eri was like a faucet. Her juices kept flowing all over Kogami making the pleasure unbelievable for the both them. It wasn't long until Eri squirted again. This time Kogami didn't pull out of her. He kept stroking her G-spot over and over and kept her cumming. He held her shaking body. He felt his climax coming as well. Eriallia pulled herself off Kogami's dick and climbed on top of him and slowly inserted him back into herself.

"Ah...Eri" Now Eriallia was in control. She began to ride Kogami slowly, but, then increased her speed slowly but gradually. Kogami saw nothing but white slide down his cock. He loved that Eriallia was cumming so much. While riding Kogami, Eri was at a position that hit her G-spot directly and wasn't long again until she squirted all over Kogami. "Fuck!" Kogami cursed from the pleasure of her squirting on him. He sat up to become face to face with Eriallia. She was still on top, but, Kogami was at his limit. He was going to make both of them cum long and hard. He flipped Eri on her back again in missionary position. He began to thrust extremely fast causing Eri to dig her nails into his back. He was hitting her spot rapidly.

"Kogami! Kogami!" His thrust were so good but violent and rough. She loved it. Her nails were piercing Kogami's back. "I'm going to cum! Oh god! Kogami!" Kogami was there too. He was ready to cum. Kogami stroked her g-spot a few times more and gave a few final hard and rough thrusts and the two lovers screamed in ecstasy as their love fluids stained the bed.

"Fuck." Kogami groaned. The pleasure was so intense that he couldn't feel his legs. His lover's body beneath him was shaking from pleasure from her climax and from all of the semen that Kogami released into her. He kissed her with so much love and passion it almost made Eri cry. Kogami pulled away and stared at Eri. Her face was flushed, but, in a good way. She smiled. He pulled himself out of her and out came the semen. Kogami had to admit, he gave her a pretty nice cream pie.

"I love you, Eri." Kogami had never said that word to any woman. Eri's eyes welled up with tears and she let them fall. She did love Kogami. She loved him so much.

"I love you too Shiya Kogami." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. Although the sheets were soaked, Kogami lifted the top sheet and covered himself and his petite lover with it. Kogami placed a hand in her hair and kissed her forehead and Eri placed her head on Kogami's chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The two lovers slept peacefully under the silver moon light that highlighted the love they had for each other. Now, Eriallia knew they were more than just friends.

******* Well? What did you guys think?! Please feel free to leave me reviews! I look forward to reading them. I will be writing more fanfics so just wait! ********


	2. On top of the counter- Psycho Pass Fic

**Hey Guys! I decided to continue to continue the shinya x eri story! Please enjoy and definitely review away! I love constructive feedback!**

Eri sat in her chair staring blankly at the bright sunny blue sky. She sighed to herself while she ignored her professor's lecture. She was very passionate about school, but, all she could think about was the night before. She blushed at the memory. I had sex with Kogami. How did it even happen? She thought. All she remembered was Kogami standing in her doorway and the next thing she knew she was laying in his arms. She remembered how light her body felt. She definitely couldn't forget the slight pain to her lower region. Shinya Kogami did a number on her. She tried to remember the pleasure of the sex, but, she didn't want to be turned on in class. She also didn't know when the next time she would see Kogami. When she woke up, He was gone. She did feel empty seeing him not there next to her. She assumed he had to go to work. He still could have said bye. Kogami was such a mysterious man. That's what Eriallia loved about him. She loved that he always kept her wondering. All she could hear in her mind was the words that Kogami whispered to her. I love you.

It was already 5:00 and Eri was tired. She had a long day of classes and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Her friends invited her out for ice cream, but, she declined.

"Hey are you ok?" A beautiful raven haired girl asked Eri. She was a bit shorter than Eri but also very slender and attractive. Her hair was nice and long and braided to her side. She wore black leggings with a cute shoulder shirt that matched her red handbag full of pencils and books.

"I'm fine Mitako." Eri answered.

"Just checking. You never turn down ice cream. You've been down all day. What's up?" Mitako was such a great friend for noticing Eri's mood. Eri sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain." How could she tell her friend that she got fucked insanely hard last night by some guy. Mitako went overseas for a semester and just came back. She hadn't had a chance to tell Mitako about her abduction or Kogami.

"You know you can tell me anything." Mitako coaxed and Eri knew Mitako was very trust worthy. She preferred to tell Mitako in her apartment. They were still on school grounds and she didn't want people thinking that she was a whore by hooking up with older Japanese men. As the two girls exited the colleges' gates they changed the subject to the latest college gossip and was giggling on the way out. Not even noticing, Eri and Mitako passed by a tall man standing against the wall. He had shades on and he was in his usual work attire. Eri stopped when she noticed who she had just passed. She turned around and started walking back towards him.

"Thought you forgot about me." The handsome Japanese man smiled.

"Of course not." Eri's face lit up. Her frown that she had on all day quickly turned into a smile. Mitako was in awe of Kogami. He was older, handsome and already in the work force. She was wondering how Eri knew him.

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure after last night, you won't ever forget me." When Kogami said that, Eri and Mitako both blushed. Kogami didn't even notice Eri's friend. Kogami took off his sunglasses and grabbed Eriallia by her waist. Mitako's eyes went wide. He placed a kiss on Eri's soft lips. He noticed Eri was trying to hint that someone was watching. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful Japanese girl standing behind them. He regained his composure. Mitako was jealous! How did Eri? A foreigner, get such a good looking man? Mitako thought.

"Um, Kogami. This is my friend. Mitako Urihara." Kogami extended his hand to the young women.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Mitako said with her mouth open in shock and in awe. Takumi hit the button on his car. The engine started up and the lights came on.

"Hop in." Kogami demanded. Mitako can come as well. Eri gave Mitako a sure look to let her know that they would be safe. Both of the young girls got into the black vehicle while Kogami held the door for them. He then got into the car and hit auto driver. He then took it off because he forgot that Mitako was in the back seat.

"So where you two were headed?" He felt bad for interrupting their girl bonding time but he just got off work and all he wanted to see was Eri. He was hoping to pin her down in the back of his car and fuck her brains out until she lost consciousness. But, that was not happening. At least not yet.

"We were on the way back to my place."

"Auto driver, Eri's house." Kogami demanded to a mini speaker at the top of the car.

"As you please." The car responded and soon it was in motion. There was a silence for a while. Mitako was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You know." Eri began with a soft voice and then playfully pulled Kogami's thick dark messy hair. "You could have said goodbye this morning." Mitako's eyes widened. Eri figured that there was no point in hiding anything anymore. She knew she was going to have to explain to her friend eventually. Kogami smirked.

"You were sound asleep and besides, I kissed you on your forehead. You mustn't have felt that. That's how tired you were." Eri blushed.

"Yea. I guess you're right. Kogami loved how beautiful Eri was. He always felt this pure energy whenever he was around her. Kogami's phone started to ring. He answered it.

"Kogami speaking."

"Where are you?!" A loud obnoxious man yelled into the phone. "You were supposed to come get me man!" Shit Kogami cursed under his breath.

"I'm on my way." Kogami then took the wheel and turned off the next exit. "Hope you ladies don't mind us taking a detour. Mitako shook her head and Eri gazed out of the passenger seat window. A few moments later, the car stopped in front of the safety bureaus police department. Mitako grew even more jealous. She has an insanely hot cop boyfriend?!

"I'll be right back. I have to go get Kagari." Stated Kogami. So that's who Kogami was speaking to Eriallia thought. "Wait here." He left the two girls and went inside the police department. Mitako watched as the tall toned man walked away and immediately grabbed Eri's hair.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Spill. Who is he? Where did you find him? You're fucking a cop!? Why wasn't I informed?!"

"I'm sorry!" Eri said grabbing hold of her hair. "Everything just happened and you were gone for like a year almost."

"We video chatted every day!" Mitako whined.

"Let me start at the beginning ok. Can I explain?" Erie demanded.

"You better!"

"Remember that week back last November that we didn't video chat each other for like almost a week? Eri began. She was trying to make everything short and sweet before Kogami came back with Kagari.

"Yea. What about it?" Mitako was confused.

"Well. I never told you or anyone for that matter. The only ones who know are the school and Junya and Kyoko, but, I was kidnapped."

"WHATTTT?!"

"Yea. I was kidnapped by some psycho rapist slash murderer. It was scary. I had to go to therapy and everything because of it. But, the reason why I am here and alive is because of that man. Shinya Kogami. While all the other girls were lying dead in the next room, Kogami came in and rescued me." Mitako understood what was going on now. "After everything, he visited me at the hospital and came to some of my therapy sessions to make sure I was alright. I wanted to repay him so I would cook for him and now…we're like this." Eriallia smiled to herself watching the tall handsome man come out the building with Kagari. Both men approached the car and Kogami resumed his driving. Kagari didn't notice the girl sitting next to him. He was too wrapped up in a text message.

"WOAH?! YOU'RE HOT!" Kagari looked at Kogami and then noticed a foreign girl in the front passenger seat. "She's hot too…..Wait a minute. You're Eriallia Renson. You were the girl who was abducted by Yakimora. What the hell Ko! What's going on?" Kogami rolled his eyes while Mitako and Eriallia giggled. Kagari sat for a while and was thinking about it while silence bestowed the car. She was in the front passenger seat. Oh shit! Kagari thought. "YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AREN'T YOU!?" Eri blushed and Mitako laughed out loud. She thought Kagari was hilarious.

"Kagari." Kogami said sternly.

"Sorry." Luckily for Kogami, He had just pulled up in front of Kagari's house. Kagari's car was in the shop and the two were supposed to go out drinking later. Kagari had to go home first and finish some paper work before he could go back out. Kagari got out the car.

"Bye beautiful ladies!" The girls waved by to Kagari.

"I'll call you." Kogami said annoyed.

"Mhm. You have explaining to do." Kagari raised an eyebrow. The black car started to go in motion again. Kagari waited until the car was out of sight and immediately picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Yo! You will not believe this Akane!" He said walking into his building.

Kogami finally made it to Eri's apartment. Mitako was still with them. There was silence during the elevator ride and entering the apartment. Eri and Mitako dropped their bags and Kogami took off his shoes.

"I'm going to go to the other bedroom to use your laptop. Is that ok?" Mitako assumed the two lovers wanted time alone.

"That's fine." Eriallia said as she watched Mitako walk to the back room. She then face Kogami. He quickly grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionately. He missed her. Within those 10 hours he hadn't seen her, his heart ached for her just as much as hers did for him. Eri broke their kiss. She didn't know that Mitako was watching them from surveillance in the house. Mitako was watching them as if she was watching a romantic soap opera.

"Kogami." He responded with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You look like you had a long day at work. Are you hungry?" Kogami loved Eri's cooking. His face lit up even more.

"Of course.'

"What do you want me to cook for you?" Eri asked.

"What do I want my girlfriend to cook for me?" Kogami questioned. Eri's heart stopped. He said it. It was official. They were together. Her heart melted with such joy.

"I have something special." Eri walked to her fridge not knowing the Kogami was following right behind her. As she scanned the fridge, Kogami closed it shocking Eri. "What are you doing Kogami?" Kogami wrapped his arms around her ad picked her up and sat her on the marble counter top. He grabbed Eri's chin and positioned himself between her legs and kissed her deeply. Eri responded to the kiss with such deep passion. Mitako sighed and smiled at how cute they were together. Soon Kogami went to Eri's neck and nibbled on her sensitive area and her collarbone. Eri groaned and knew that Kogami was hoping for a rematch from yesterday, but, Mitako was in the back and Eri wasn't the quietest person. Especially when it came to sex. He saw the security camera light was red meaning that someone was watching them. He assumed that it was Mitako. He did get that she was the nosey type. He decided to give her a show instead of barging in to yell at her or have Eri do it. He took his hand lifted Eri's skirt up. Eri blushed.

"K-Kogami. Mitako's in the-"

"Well you're going to have to be very quiet or she will hear." Kogami said teasingly. He had already began to massage Eri's already soaked pussy through her panties. He knew he couldn't go all out, but, maybe after he was done and after going out to a bar for the night, he would make love to her endlessly. His fingers were teasing Eri's clit. Eri was biting her lip. Why was he going to do this to her? Mitako couldn't really tell what was going on. Eri was moaning quietly as Kogami continued to tease her. It wasn't long until Kogami pushed her Polk a dot panties to the side and started to massage her clit without the material in the way. Eri bit her lip harder. She was so wet and Kogami was getting so hard. He used his thumb and circled the clit with it and moved it in circular motions. Eri looked at Kogami with pleading eyes, but, she could tell that he was not going to stop. His hand got faster in his motions and Eri let out a little squeal as he inserted a finger into her. Mitako's mouth dropped. She knew she should turn it off but she couldn't. It was like a porno film. She finally realized what Kogami was doing to her friend.

"Kogami. You know if you do that. I'm going to-"

"I know."

"I'll make a mess. I don't want Mitako to see."

"Don't worry. I'll be done soon and Mitako will never know what happened." His finger kept thrusting in and out of Eri so fast that Eri's moans were a lot louder. She couldn't hold it in. His finger was sending her such pleasure. She didn't want him to stop. Not all. She wanted to cum again and again and again just like the night before. Kogami pulled her panties down around her ankles and lifted her legs around his shoulders while he kneeled on the floor. Mitako's face went completely red. He soon buried his face into Eri making her scream out in so much pleasure. He was attacking her clitoris again. Her weakest spot. His finger were still in her. This time he added one more to make Eri feel fuller. Eri began to grab Kogami by his hair and started to grind against his face. She was enjoying him. She was trying to keep her voice low, but, Kogami was hitting her spots over and over again. His tongue was so fast and then slow that it driving Eriallia insane. Kogami kept hitting her g-spot over and over again. He hooked his two fingers around it and applied pressure to make it feel good for Eri. Eri couldn't take it. Kogami started to suck on her clit and that sent her over the edge. Her legs shook and her back arched. Kogami's face felt a sudden splash. He kept sucking on her clit making sure to not let go. He loved it when she came. It was so sexy and erotic.

"Kogami!" Eri moaned loudly as her pussy exploded with juice. She was dripping all over the counter and had squirted onto Kogami's face and onto the floor. Kogami gave her the last few suckles and finally released the swollen pink nub in his mouth. It look bigger and even more swollen. Mitako's face was so red she couldn't even think anymore. Who know her friend was such a sex freak. She was jealous that her friend had a handsome older man, who was a detective and seemed to be wonderful in bed. She couldn't believe how much of Eri's cum was on the counter. She made a mental note to never eat there again. Eri was panting out of breath. Kogami kissed her letting her taste some of her cum. Eri reached for Kogami's pants zipper, but, he quickly took her hand and pulled it away from the zipper containing his hungry throbbing cock.

"Sorry, but, that's for later." Eri was confused. She wanted his dick there and now. She seemed to have forgotten about Mitako although her friend was secretly watching the two lovers. Kogami kissed her forehead and started walking toward her door. All Eri could do was follow him with her lust filled eyes. Where did he think he was going? She thought as he grabbed his black jacket.

"Get cleaned up. I'm going to go back to my place a get changed and grab Kagari. We're all going to go out." Kogami demanded.

"We're all?" Eri was confused.

"Mhm. You, Me, Your friend Mitako and Kagari. It could be viewed as double date." Kogami glanced at Eri who was still on the kitchen counter sitting on her cum puddle. "I'll be back around 9." With that Kogami exited Eri's Apartment. Eriallia hated Kogami for doing what he did to her. He made her cum, not to mention she was now super, super horny and then he just leaves. That jerk! She thought. But, he was her jerk. Mitako exited the guest room and slowly walked into the kitchen. Eri didn't notice that she was standing right behind her. Not until she spoke.

"So. He makes you cum that hard? Huh?" Mitako joked. Eri's face felt hot. She was still on top of the counter with no panties on. To make matters worse, her panties were right next to her left foot visible for Mitako to see. Eri picked up and fake apple used for décor and threw it at Mitako.

"Shut up!"

********** So second chapter! What do you think? Please read and review. I would really appreciate it! Thnx! Arigatou Gozaimasu!*********


	3. Chapter 3- Encouter

WELL IM BACK CONTINUING THE STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT! PLEASE READ, RATE AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

In the car Eri had a bit of pouty face because of what Kogami did to her about 3 hours. He could just touch her and she would give in. He was like this tall, muscular drug that she could not resist. Kogami noticed she was slightly upset. He thought it was adorable.

"Hey." Kogami turned on his auto driver. Eri glanced at him and quickly looked away. Kogami put his hand on her leg. She immediately picked it up and put back in his lap. Was she really that upset? Eri wasn't angry like furious. She was just mad that he made her cum and she got caught with her panties on the floor and dripping juice on her counter top by one of her good friends. She enjoyed what Kogami did, but, she was just a bit embarrassed. Now she thought she looked like some sex fiend to Mitako. Little did she know that Mitako saw the whole thing? Mitako was in the back laughing and giggling with Kagari. They seemed to be hitting it off nicely. Eri looked at Kogami and his strong facial features. She blushed again. She loved Kogami. Deeply. This past year was a blessing for her. She was thankful that she got to meet Kogami. Now that she was thinking about it, she started to zone out and think about how they first met.

"Listen up." A man with a peculiar haircut and glasses announced. "We have reason to believe that the same man who has been abducting foreign students has struck again."

"What happened this time? Did another girl go missing?" Kagari asked while playing with the pins in his hair. The chief nodded.

"Yes." He pulled up the screen of the young victims face.

"She's a cutie." Kagari expressed.

"Sh." A beautiful young woman with bangs hissed. "Who is she Ginoza?"

"Her name is Eriallia Renson. She's 20 years old. She's a student at Fujiyama University. 2 nights a go one of her friends said that she was on the phone with Renson. She said suddenly Renson screamed and it sounded like the phone had dropped. Her friend also stated she heard a male voice while Renson was screaming." Suddenly the door opened. Kagari, Kunizuka, Masaoka, and Sasayama faced the door way. 'Nice of you to join us inspector Kogami." Kogami sat in his chair without saying a word. He had to take a piss. He was holding in all day. Kogami loved his job, but, sometimes he felt Ginoza was way too bossy. Kogami placed his attention on the screen and saw a young girls face.

"We call him the University Rapist since he only targets college woman. We have a lead on where he might be. Please listen to this audio tape."

_Listen….Listen. If I don't receive at least 300,000,000 yen I swear I will shove my dick so far into this bitch that I'll break her in two! Do you understand me!? _Sounds of a young girl screaming could be heard clearly in the background. _24 hours. By 12 midnight tomorrow or she will join the other girls in sleepy land in the next room._

"Sick bastard." Masaoka said finishing his cigarette.

"So he has to be somewhere in an apartment. He said the next room. It's definitely not a warehouse or anything." Sasayama pointed out. Kogami immediately jumped in.

"Ginoza, can you rewind the tape back to 34 seconds please."

"Sure." Ginoza rewinded it back and played the track again.

"One more time." Kogami listened extremely close. He wasn't sure at first but he heard the sound of construction. "Do you hear that? Zoom in on the background noise." Ginoza did as he was told. The sound was clear to everyone else now.

"It sounds like construction or some work zone." Kunizuka said removing a piece of her bang out of her face.

"Exactly." Kogami turned to his computer and pulled up a map of Tokyo. "If he's kidnapping girls from universities all over Tokyo, he can't have gone that far. Plus the country side hardly had any construction since most of the population migrated to the city." Kogami pulled up the cities construction log.

"So he has to be keeping the girls somewhere close by." Sasayama stated. "What time was that sent Ginoza?"

"8.37 PM."

"Bingo." Kogami said. "It has to be this building. " Construction doesn't start in this area until 8 p.m. There's very few residents and a lot of elderly people live in the area."

"That explains why no one has reported anything. It's too noisy for people to hear and since elderly people are the ones living mainly in that area-"Kunizuka was cut off by Masaoka.

"They can't really hear anything. Not even the victims if they were to scream." Kogami jumped out of his chair and Sasayama followed.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Ginoza questioned. "I didn't give orders to move out yet!"

"I'm not going to sit around and watch another girl get killed. Just catch up to us. We're heading out now." Kogami said as he exited the room with Sasayama.

"Kogami!" Ginoza shouted. It was too late. He had already left.

Sasayama put the police car in park and turned on his dominator as well as Kogami. The area was a very well kept area. There were nursing homes and nice houses that children brought for their parents when they got elderly. The neighborhood was quite. Although it was located in Tokyo, it seemed to have a rural feel to it although it was suburban. You could see the tall Tokyo sky scrapers in the distance. Kogami and Sasayama stepped out of the vehicle and quickly made their way to the construction zone that was ahead of them. Kogami saw the tall brick building that he believed the kidnapped girls were in. He saw a dim light above and had a hunch that the bastard was up there.

"Back me up." Kogami told Sasayama.

"Rodger, Captain." Sasayama said jokingly. Both men entered the apartment building and started to search for the apartment the girls were being held in.

Eri was petrified. She watched as an average height, fat, Japanese man started to dance around singing a song that Eri never heard off. He was in his mid-30, had disgusting teeth, and reeked. Eri hadn't slept in the last two days since she had been kidnap. She was scared of what was going to happen to her. Am I going to die? Erie thought? She had an image of all the dead women in the next room. The apartment smelled foul. Erie was cold and shaking. The apartment was a nice size, but, very bland a boring. The walls were white and the only furniture she saw was a rundown couch and a coffee table. There was also a fridge. Eri was tied up on the floor hands behind her and feet bounded together by a rope. She knew screaming wouldn't help because of the loud construction that was going on around the apartment complex. The stinky fat man started to walk towards Eri. Eri's armpits grew full of sweat from the fear she had of this man.

"It's time!" he yelled pushing Eri on her back and untying her legs.

"No!" she screamed while kicking the man over and over. He was strong. He was able to grab her legs and make his way in between them. He was now hovering over Eri. Eri held her breath. The man stunk so badly.

"It'll be ok. You will like it. I promise. Just like all the others did." He swiftly pulled his member out and when Eri saw she started to scream and squirm.

Sasayama and Kogami was at the second to last floor of the apartment building. The man at the front desk had told the two detectives that the top floor had a bad flood a while ago and it was being renovated. As Kogami and Sasayama walked down the dim hallway, they both felt an eerie presence and they started to smell and terrible stench.

"How the hell did no one smell this?" Sasayama questioned. He was familiar with the smell of a dead body. Kogami had his dominator ready and continued walking down the long hallway. When both men finally reached apartment 615, the smell was really powerful. It made sense why no one reported anything. After room 601, all the apartments were up for rent. The front desk agent said that the young man who lived in 601 was never there. Kogami and Sasayama was in position to bust down the door. Kogami started to give the count off. When he reached 3, both men would bust in and raid the place. Outside, Masaoka, Ginoza, Kagari and Kunizuka had just arrive with back up to get ready to arrest the psycho path.

"HOLD STILL SO I COULD PUT IT IN!" The smelly man was growing annoyed that Eri was fighting him by moving so much. He couldn't place himself inside her. He violently slapped Eri and she stopped moving. He smiled. "Finally!" Drool started to fall from his mouth.

"NOOOOOO!" Eri saw his disgusting member making its way towards her. Kogami heard the scream and didn't wait until three to bust in. Kogami busted the door down with such a powerful kick. It startled both the predator and his prey.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! MWSBP!" Kogami yelled.

The man got off of Eri and struggled to pull his pants up. His member was still hanging lose. Eri started to cry tears of joy. She was saved.

"I got him Kogami, You get the girl." Sasayama said chasing the man down his apartment hallway. He was aiming his dominator at the man. He had a good shot.

Crime coefficient 344. Elimination mode activated. His dominator spoke. Sasayama pulled his trigger but the man somehow curved the shot by running into a room and climbing down the fire escape.

"Damn it!" Sasayama yelled. He quickly jumped out the window following the fat man. "For a fat ass, this motherfucker sure can run!"

Kogami made his way toward the girl whose eyes were watering. She stared at the tall man who approached her.

"I'm with MWSPB. Detective Shinya Kogami." He showed Eriallia his badge. "You're Eriallia Renson, right?" She nodded her head. Kogami untied her arms and took off his jacket to place over the girl. She seemed to have on a short night gown. It was also cold in the apartment and he could see that she was shaking. The girl brought her hands to the front and looked at the rope burn on her wrist. She then looked at Kogami again not knowing what to say.

"It's ok. You're safe." Eri's eyes watered even more and she began to bawl in tears wailing from joy and the fear. Kogami could imagine what she had been through. He quickly wrapped his arms around the girl so that way he could comfort her. "Everything is going to be ok. It's all over." Eri buried her face into his chest staining his work shirt with her tears. She clenched onto his shirt pulling him closer. Kogami heard footsteps at the door and turned around and saw Kagari and Kunizuka. They both saw Kogami with the young girl and saw the way he was holding her. Who would've known? Kogami was a bit of a softie.

"Where's Sasayama?" Kagari questioned.

"He went after him. They ran down the hall way. I hope you guys called a medic squad." Kunizuka was covering her nose. She had just joined the team as enforcer and wasn't familiar with the smell of dead bodies. Kagari walked over following the smell while still covering his nose. He stood in front of a door that had a very ghostly feel to it. He slowly opened the door and out the door crawled a maggot. His stomach turned. He saw all the decaying girls just lying on the floor with lifeless eyes. Some were in the room so long, their skin had started to decay and it was falling off the bones. He quickly closed the doors and started to speak into his radio coughing. He walked back to the living room.

"We might have to evacuate the building. There are maggots present. We need approximately 30 body bags and a hygienist team here. You can send up the medics now." Kagari didn't notice that Kunizuka was behind him and she started to puke at the monstrous site. Kagari felt bad, but, that was the job she accepted. She would have to get used to it. He patted the girl on the back making sure she was alright. Downstairs Ginoza caught the sick man who murdered all of those girls and blasted him to pieces with his dominator.

Eri sat on top of a stretcher letting a medic examine her while still wearing Kogami's coat. Her crime coefficient was originally a 37 and had went up to a 42. So there wasn't a drastic change. Well, at least, not yet. Therapy was highly recommended to her. She watched horrified as the team carried body bags out one by one. She began to cry again. Kogami finished making his report and saw the crying girl. He walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes, but, more tears started to fall.

"Those poor girls." She wailed. She couldn't believe that anyone could do this. She didn't even believe she was alive herself. "Thank you, thank you so much. I could never thank you enough Mr. Kogami. If it weren't for you and your partner, I could be in one of those body bags right now. Thank you so much." She broke down in tears all over again. Kogami sat on the stretcher next to the girl and pulled her in close to him. He placed a hand in her hair.

"I was just doing my job. This is what I do for a living." Eri looked at him with big teary eyes. "Also, don't call me Mr. You make me feel way too old. Eri was able to smile through her grief. Kunizuka walked over towards Kogami and Eri. The paramedics were ready to leave to the hospital.

"Will you be going with her inspector Kogami?" The young woman questioned.

"Yea, I'll go." The EMT's loaded Eriallia into the ambulance and Kogami followed. He closed the doors behind him. The whole ride to the hospital he watched Eri get her vitals checked and examined. She laid there with a blank stare. Not a word was said. Kogami was just happy that he was able to save someone from facing a terrible fate. This was what he loved to do.

A whole day had passed and Kogami was at the hospital gift store. He saw a bouquet of white lilies. He thought they would cheer Eri up. He wasn't sure if she was still in the same withdrawal state, but, he always made sure that the victims he saved were ok. He just seemed to taken a liking to the young student. Sasayama was accompanying him.

"She will like those. Chicks dig flowers." Sasayama was hilarious. Kogami knew Sasayama since they were in high school. They instantly hit it off and became best friends. He was the reason why Kogami became a detective in the first place. Kogami paid for the flowers and made his way to the 7th floor. Eri was staying in room 702. As the two men made their way upstairs, Sasayama saw a really cute nurse with an asymmetrical bob. "Well hello there pretty lady!" He said flirtatiously.

"Womanizing creep." Kogami said joking. Sasayama punched Kogami in his arm playfully.

"Can't help it. You can't even lie Ko, she was pretty hot." Kogami agreed.

"She was." The two men finally made it to room 702. The hall was quiet and all that was going on was nurses and doctors going room to room to check on patients. Nothing really major. Kogami knocked on the door. Eri looked up and couldn't see who it was. She was in a white hospital gown and assumed it was a doctor or nurse.

"Come in." She said. She was shocked. In came Sasayama and Kogami. She didn't expect to see the two at all. "Detectives, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you." She looked a lot better. Her color had come back to her face and her hair was washed and neatly braided into one long braid.

"We just came by to check on ya! That's all." Sasayama said cheerfully. 'How are you today young lady?"

"I'm fine. Thank you both so much. You and your squad. I am so thankful to you guys. Really. I am." Eri smiled softly. Kogami approached her bedside. Eri saw the white lilies in his hand.

"I thought these would make you feel better." Kogami handed Eri the flowers. Eri blushed.

"You really didn't have to. You did enough for me already. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"If you want you guys can sit down, you don't have to stand."

"It's ok. I'm fine." Kogami said. Sasayama sat down. He was exhausted. He had a long week. Even Kogami. Eri really didn't know what to say.

"When will the victims' funerals be held?" She asked.

"Sometime the end of this week." Kogami answered. "4 of the girl's bodies were so badly decomposed they couldn't be preserved for a proper burial. They were immediately cremated." Eri's heart sank.

"I want to pay my respects to them. Do you think you can find out the funeral information for me?"

"I can. But that's at least 20 or more funerals you will be going to. Each girl's family is making their own arrangements."

"It's ok. Even if I don't make it to them all. I should at least make it to some." Kogami smiled at Eri. He could tell that she was very kind hearted. "If I don't make it to all of them, I'll visit the families or the grave sites. I owe those girls that. When I woke up one morning, I woke up in the same room as them." Sasayama looked at Eri. "The look in their eyes. I could tell they were sad and didn't want to die. One of the girls was in my human anatomy class. We had lunch together and was assigned to work on lab work together. Her name Was Flore. She was an exchange student from France. She was so nice and I just started to build a friendship with her. She wanted to be a government agent so she was always studying. She always showed me pictures of her Mom and her dad and her little sister. She loved her little sister dearly. Now…that little girl's inspiration is gone. So many people's daughters are gone and will never come back home ever again." Eri began to cry. "But I lived. I survived so I have to do something for all of those girls and their families. It was like those girls spirits were protecting me and making sure that no one else suffered the way they did." Kogami respected Eri for those words as well as Sasayama.

"Well Ms. Renson, I will make sure that I find out all the information for you. I promise you." Eri smiled wiping her tears.

"Thank You so much." Suddenly there was another knock at the door. A woman who resembled Eri and a dark skinned man to her and hugged her. Eri started crying. "Mom, Dad!"

"My baby! Are you ok?!" The woman was crying.

"I'm fine Mom!"

"I'm so sorry Eri! Letting you come to Japan was a mistake, I should've never let you come-"Her father began. He looked like someone of high importance. He was dressed in a nicely tailored suit. Kogami also noticed Eri's mother channel purse. He was guessing Eri was from a privileged family.

"No Dad. I love Japan! I do, but, there are bad people all over the world. Not just here. Japan is beautiful and fun. Are you going to make me come back home?"

"No, but, we need to make sure you're safe." Eri's father stated. Eri smiled.

"I am safe. Thanks to these two gentlemen right here." Sasayama and Kogami took English all four years in college so they could understand what the family was saying. Eri's mother turned to Sasayama and Kogami. Hugging and kissing the both of them.

"I don't know if you guys can understand me-"

"We can." Sasayama chuckled.

"Thank you so much!" Eri's mother kissed the men on their cheeks again and they both shook Eri's father's hand.

"If there is anything you guys ever need. Please. Feel free to give me a call or shoot an email." Eri's father handed each man a card. Now that Kogami thought about it, Eri was fluent in Japanese. He wondered, how did she master the language? Japanese wasn't easy.

"We will leave you guys to enjoy each other's company." Kogami said. "We will get that information over to you too Ms. Renson." Kogami saw her tray of food left untouched. "You haven't been eating?"

"My appetite hasn't really come back yet. I just ate crackers today, but, doctors say it's normal after experiencing something like that. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kogami smiled warmly. Both Kogami and Sasayama bowed to Eri's parents. Of course her parents thought it was weird, but, she explained that was a sign of respect for elders in Japanese culture and was often done before exiting a room and leaving visiting someone.

Eri glanced around at her friend Mitako, Kagari and her lover Kogami. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She was just thankful to God that she met him. Kogami noticed that she smiled at him. So much had happened within that year and she was there for Kogami every step of the way.

"What are you thinking about?" Kogami asked loud enough over the music taking a sip of his beer. Eri snapped out of reminiscing. Kagari had Mitako laughing. They were at some rooftop night club slash restaurant. It was a very popular place in Tokyo especially for night life. Eri answered Kogami's question.

"A special moment." She smiled. "Actually the best moment in my life." She kissed Kogami on his cheek and he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Despite everything that happened and was to come, Kogami had never felt as happy as he did with Eriallia. He was still struggling with his inner demons, but, she seemed to always bring the best out of him. That was exactly why he loved her.

******WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DON'T WORRY THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME! DON'T WORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!********************


	4. Chapter 4

************ NEW CHAPTER IS UP! HOW DID EVERYONE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER? PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND DEFINETLY REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE LEMONS I'M NOT SURE YET BUT WE WILL SEE **** REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN PSYCHOPASS! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!*********

Kogami always had trouble sleeping. Since eri was majoring in psychology she diagnosed him as an insomniac. Her friend Kyoko had insomnia, so, she would buy drugs off of her friend to help Kogami sleep at night. He usually slept for only 4 hours a day and took frequent naps whenever he had the chance. Kogami felt bad that eri went through so much trouble to get him sleeping pills that he rarely used. The couple was back at his apartment after a long night out. Eri had a little too much to drink and passed out in the car on the way home. Kogami was going to take her back to her place, but, his place was closer and he also had to drop Mitako and Kagari off. Surprisingly, Mitako got so drunk she winded up going home with Kagari. He would definitely hear about what happened next time he went into work. Eri was out like a light curled up in a cute ball laying besides Kogami. His dark messy hair was pushed back and he was just in his sweat pants. He never liked to wear shirts going to bed. It made no sense to. He wanted a cigarette, but, he knew eri hated the fact that he smoked. He wanted to quit, but, it was hard. He eventually would. Kogami stared at the sleeping beauty and touched a strand of her hair. He smiled to himself, remembering how they first met. He remembered how persistent she was.

It had been about a month since Eriallia was kidnapped. She still had a few more weeks of therapy to go through, but, for the most part, she was ok. Her crime coefficient went back down to normal and she was back to living regular life. She still had occasional nightmares, but, her therapist prescribed her medication for it. Eri did as she promised and set up a memorial with her volleyball squad for all the victims. She made it to a few funerals, but, she couldn't make it to them all. She made sure she sent a sympathy card to all the victims' families and her father placed money in the envelopes for the families. It had been a month since Eriallia saw Sasayama. Kogami would come drop by her therapy sessions to follow up on her progress but it had been about 2 weeks since she last saw him. She imagined he was busy trying to solve other cases. She thought about Kogami every day. She wanted to thank both men for their kindness. Eri was walking up the streets of Tokyo. She was coming home from class and had to study. Junya and Kyoko wanted to go get lunch, but, Eri turned them down due to the massive amount of homework she had to do. She promised she would go out with them on the weekend. Eri looked at her cell phone and saw she had a text message from one of her teammates stating that practice was cancelled. Eri was happy. She could finally relax. As Eri was about to cross the street, she saw a café. She figured she would go in and take a peak since she liked sweets. Maybe they had really good cakes, or lattes, or brownies. Eri opened the door and saw that it was actually busy. It was a cute place with pastel colors with pictures of cookies and cakes in frames. There was circular tables that were beige with a white table cloth and the chairs perfectly matched. The silver wear was placed very neatly on the tables. There was a young cute girl who seemed to be in high school who was the hostess and sat Eri at a table. Eri ordered a white hot chocolate with a funfetti cupcake. While her waitress went to go get her food, Eri began to pay attention to her cell phone. She started to text a friend back at home. Her name was Mina. She was Eri's best friend since middle school. Mina was still in America, but, wanted to come visit Eri in Japan. Eri wanted Mina to come, but, her schedule was sometimes so busy, she felt that if Mina did come to Japan, she would feel neglected. The waitress came back with Eri's food and placed it in front of her. As Eri began to eat her treat her attention was redirected to the door way. She squinted her eyes and her heart raced. It was him! It was Kogami! She didn't know what to do! Should I go over and say hi she thought. She didn't have a mirror to check her appearance. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and ran her fingers through her hair. She was sure Kogami didn't see her. The hostess sat Kogami at the bar area. Kogami was so cool to Eri. He seemed so mature and professional. Especially in his specially tailored suits he wore to work. She couldn't let the opportunity pass her by. She hadn't seen Kogami in two weeks and there he was. Less the 4 feet away from her. She sucked it up and grew the courage to approach him still not knowing what she would say or talk to him about. She didn't want to make it awkward. She slowly walked over to the 6 foot 3 man and cleared her throat. He took a sip of his coffee and looked out the corner of his eye.

"Oh. Eriallia." He was surprised. He didn't expect to run into her there.

"How are you today Mr. Kogami?" She asked slightly blushing.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Good. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea, I'm sorry. I've been really caught up in work." Just as Eri thought. "Do you care to join me?" Kogami said offering Eri a seat next to him. Eri sat beside the tall handsome man. She was blushing and couldn't help it.

"Did you just get off of work?" Eri questioned. Kogami nodded.

"Yup. I take it you're just coming home from school." Eri nodded as well. "What are you majoring in?" Kogami asked.

"Social psychology and I have a minor in international business."

"Impressive. I majored in Social Psychology." Kogami said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool Mr. Kogami."

"You don't have to call me Mr. You make me feel way too old when you address by that. You can just call me Kogami or Ko. Whatever you prefer." Eri blushed embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not that much older than you. It just makes me sound like a grandpa or something." Eriallia giggled. She wanted to do something for Kogami. Perhaps invite him over for dinner. Yea! That was it! She was going to invite him over for dinner!

"Kogami. Um…" She hesitated while Kogami stared at her. She finally grew the courage to just spit it out. "Is it ok if um…I invited you over for dinner?"

"Inviting me over for a date?"

"Uh... No! It's just that, I still wanted to thank you for all you have done for me that's all." Eri half lied. "But, if you're too busy it's totally understandable." Kogami couldn't turn down a girl as sweet and adorable as her. It would be like committing a crime. He placed his coffee mug on the counter and looked at Eri.

"I accept your invitation." Eri's heart jumped up and down with joy. She couldn't believe someone as cool as him agreed. "Do you have a cell phone?" Eri thought it was kind of odd for Kogami to ask a question like that. They were in an age and era that 2 years olds had a cell phone. She pulled her phone out and Kogami did the same. "What's your phone number?" He said opening his screen. Eri gave him the number and he stored it in his phone. Eri took his number down.

"Is Saturday night ok?" Eri asked sweetly.

"Actually, it's perfect, but, there's always a possibility I could be called in to go to a crime scene or work on a case."

"That's fine." Eri was just happy he was going to come over. Eri looked at the time and saw she was a bit behind schedule. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but, I will text you my address."

"Do you need a ride?" Kogami asked.

"No. I like to walk. I'll be fine, but, thank you so much. I'll see you, actually, tomorrow night."

"Yupp." Eri picked up her bag and walked out of the door. Kogami watched her leave and smiled to himself. Eri walked down the street in disbelief. Was this fate? Kogami would be in her apartment with her all by themselves. Eri smile became huge. She had to think about what she was going to cook for him. Should she cook American food or Japanese food? He was probably use to Japanese food so maybe she should cook something he was already use to. Eri walked down the street beaming.

Eri woke up bright and early. She had to clean up and figure out what she was cooking to cook for Kogami. She first decided to take a shower. She turned on her music player and decided to listen to the most popular band in Japan, Nothings Carved in Stone. She loved their song Out Of Control and she sung the whole song while cleaning herself in the shower.

"I have copied you

And made up myself

So crash and splash

I fight

With my obsession.

I feel the tension,

A need for caution

I would like to show

Cut open my skull

Look into my head

I don't

Know why I'm so harsh

I could be so brash

I'm going to clash

'cause I feel

I can always show my everything to you

If this moment was for me

I try to hear

Lend my ear

Voices inside

One link to join it all

Again

All the things I knew,

The world I trusted,

Would be the same

If I

Remained inside my

Protective castle

And kept my eyes closed

Words are just a toy

That people play with

It's superficial

I know

The proof is out there

The hidden answer

That someone left there

'cause I feel

I can always show my everything to you

If this moment was for me

I try to hear

Lend my ear

Voices inside

One link to join it all

If I can

Go travel back in time

Start it all over again

Follow a calculated path to live but

One day I

Will come across the same

Feeling again and know that it will carry over

'cause I feel

I can always show my everything to you

If this moment was for me

I try to hear

Lend my ear

Voices inside

One link to join it all

So it goes again"

She turned off the water and went immediately to put on clothes and pick out an outfit. She didn't want to overdress, but she wanted to look cute. She went through her closet. She didn't like the idea of holographic dressing. She liked to go shopping and buy clothing. She tied her hair into a ponytail despite it being curly and wet and picked out a cute dress. It was simple, but, it complemented Eri's figure. It was a light pink long sleeved sundress. She thought Kogami would love it. How should she wear her hair? Should she wear it straight? She decided to blow dry and straighten it. Before anything, she had to give Kogami a time. It was 10:12. She thought he might be asleep, but, decided to text him anyway. She wrote:

Hey. You can come by at 6.30. My address is Tokyo prefecture, Ikebukoro ward, and 6th street 2-4, Apartment 821B. See you then!

Kogami was fast asleep. He was so damn tired. He did hear his phone ring and it did wake him up, but, he only glanced at message and dozed off again. He would probably wake up in the next hour any way.

Eri grabbed her bag and quickly walked to the store. Kogami was a tall, strapping man. What would he like to eat? She decided to make American food for him and see if he liked it. Shopping for food in Japan was kind of hard. She decided to make a seafood feast. Back home, since she lived in San Francisco near the Warf, she always ate seafood. She would make a yummy spread consisting of different things. She decided to make a lobster with shrimp with steamed broccoli and a lobster Alfredo pasta. She was sure that he would enjoy it. She gathered all her ingredients and purchased them at the store. She quickly made her way back home to start on the food. She was so happy. Her joy was that of a child who was receiving a new toy. She couldn't wait to see Kogami later.

Kogami sat on his couch. It had been about 3 hours since he woke up. Ginoza was sitting across from Kogami reading the newspaper. The two men had been friends since high school. Kogami use to defend Ginoza from being bullied because his father was a latent criminal. Since then the two had a great friendship. Now they were working side by side each other. Ginoza always seemed like a hard ass, but, deep down he always cared for Kogami just like Kogami did for him. Ginoza closed the newspaper to begin a conversation with his long term friend.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

"Actually, I do." Kogami said taking the last puff of his cigarette.

"Really? A date?" Ginoza was curious. It had been a while since he last seen Kogami with a woman.

"Um, I have no idea." Ginoza seemed confused. Kogami scratched his head. "Remember the Renson girl?"

"The university rapist? Kogami. She was a client."

"There's no rule on seeing someone you rescued. Besides, it's just a thank you dinner. I don't think she considers it a date."

"So you're into foreign women now?" Ginoza asked.

"I've never had a preference. You know that Ginoza." Ginoza chuckled.

"Just, don't go doing anything stupid. Don't piss her off either or she will make you lose your job." The tall man with glasses joked. Kogami laughed. He knew Eri was not that kind of girl. "Did you tell Sasayama yet?"

"Uh no. That womanizing bastard would definitely make a big deal out of it and persuade me to try to sleep with her. Eventually, I'll tell him, but, for now. It's our secret." Both men laughed.

"Do you find her attractive?" Ginoza asked. Kogami laid back on his couch.

"Actually, I do. She has a positive energy. I like it." The tall muscular man answered.

"I haven't heard you talk about a girl like that, since, well, ever." Ginoza was shocked.

"I haven't seen you with a girl since ever." Kogami joked. Ginoza blushed angrily. He knew Kogami was just joking around. "Have to find you a nice girl buddy. Don't want you to go to your grave and never get a taste of pussy ever."

"Shut up." Kogami knew that Ginoza never really had time for girls because he was always either studying or was just working way too hard to be successful. Kogami was a hard worker as well and he graduated at the top of his class beating Ginoza out, but, he always had a little bit of a flirtatious side. He wasn't a guy who slept around, but, he was a guy with raging hormones. The two men laughed. Ginoza had stopped by to see Kogami to make sure he was ok after witnessing such a gruesome case division one had been working on.

"I think that does it." Eri smiled and looked around at her apartment and the dinner table. Everything was perfect. The lobsters were tender and the butter sauce she has made was really good. The shrimp Alfredo was done and the shrimp was fried to a nice crisp. The broccoli was steamed to perfection. Eri enjoyed cooking and it had been a while since she had prepared a whole meal for someone else. She felt bad that she blew Kyoko off two nights in a row, but, she knew she would understand once she explained everything. Eventually. She didn't want to turn on an extremely romantic setting. She didn't want to creep Kogami out. She decided to leave the setting in its normal setting. Her apartment was really nice. Her father brought it for her while she was studying in Japan. She was so excited. She just wanted Kogami to arrive. She checked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked ok. She looked adorable. She smiled and ran her fingers threw her straightened hair. It was 6:20. He would be there any minute. She inhaled then exhaled. She drank a glass of water to calm her nerves. What was there to be nervous about? Kogami seemed to be really laid back. He was also very nice. All Eri had to do was be her usual sweet charming self and everything would be ok. DING DONG DING DONG. Her doorbell ring. VISITO VISITOR! Her intercom yelled. He was there a little early, but, that was ok. She approached her door and answered it. Behind the white door was the tall, dark and handsome man. He wasn't in his usual work attire. He was actually in fitted jeans and had on a short sleeve polo white shirt that accented his toned body very well. She could tell he worked out just from looking at his arms. She slightly blushed.

"You're here." She smiled. "Come in." She welcomed Kogami inside. He took his shoes off and placed them on the mat at the front door.

"Thanks. Nice place you have here." Kogami was amazed. He also smelled the food that Eri had cooked. It smelled really good, but, he couldn't make out the smell. "Oh yea. I brought this." He extended his present to Eri. It was a bottle of Japanese grape wine. Eri knew it wasn't Saki. She wasn't too sure what it was. It was a popular brand there.

"Thanks." She said. "You could sit at the dinner table. Dinner is ready."

"Great. I was actually starving." Kogami stated.

"Is that so?"

"Yea. I had to go through a training session for work today. After a workout like that, I didn't eat. Which is bad, but, it's good for your body."

"Is that so? What did you have to do?"

"My partners and I spar against either each other or a robot if one or the other isn't there. We have to run laps, weight lifting." Kogami said taking a seat at the dinner table watching Eri. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked. Kogami was such a gentleman.

"No. I got it." Eri was opening the bottle of wine that Kogami had brought. She grabbed two wine glasses and made her way to the table to join her guest. Kogami had never noticed that the food was in front of him just covered with a top. Eri gave Kogami his glass of wine taking off his top. Eri placed both tops in the kitchen sink and walked back over to join her guest. Kogami's mouth was watering at the sight of what Eriallia had prepared. He knew she probably had cooked and American dish. He knew he saw lobster and broccoli, but wasn't sure what the other food was.

"I really hope you like it. Its shrimp Alfredo with tempura shrimp. Oh. There's broiled lobster and broccoli too."

"It looks really good. I appreciate it."

"So what kind of fighting do you do?" Eri asked while both parties started to dig into their food. Kogami was impressed. It was really good. It was amazing. He swallowed after his first bite.

"I use to wrestle back in high school, but, now I SIlat." Eri blushed. There was a hot detective across from her.

"That's really cool."

"What about you? Do you play any sports?"

"I play volleyball and practice ballet. I started dancing ballet when I was about 6 or 7."

"Looking to be famous dancer?" Kogami asked.

"No. It's just a hobby and a good way to work out. It's something that I like to do." Eri took a sip of her wine and was immediately awe struck by it. It was so good and complemented the food.

"How is the wine?" Kogami asked.

"Perfect. Did everything come out ok?" Eri assumed it did because Kogami was chowing down. He seemed to love it. Eri was glad.

"It's wonderful. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"Oh. I get that a lot. You see my nanny is Japanese. When my mom wasn't able to be home or was away important trips, she would take care of me. I just remember her speaking to me in the language and as I grew up, I just understood it. She taught me the hiragana and the katakana. Kanji too but, I still struggle with characters. I took intensive Japanese courses throughout middle school and high school as well."

"Impressive." Eri smiled and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"So what made you become a detective Kogami?"

"I've always wanted a job where I could protect people. I was always that type of person. My co-worker, you remember inspector Ginoza?" Kogami paused to take a bite out of his food again. Eri nodded. "We went to high school together. He told me he wanted to be a detective and it kind of inspired me."

"I take it you two are close?"

"You could say that. I have known him for a pretty long time. 10 years or so. But is everything ok with you?" Kogami asked in reference to the young girls kidnapping.

"I'm fine. I still have a nightmare maybe once a week, but, the therapist gave me pills to help with that." Eri took a sip of wine. "But, my hue and crime coefficient are all good."

"That's good to hear." Kogami noticed how cute Eri looked. He wasn't sure how he should complement her. "You look well." Eri blushed.

"Thank you." There was a slight silence while Eri and Kogami finished eating.

"Have you ever been to America before?" Eri asked.

"No. Maybe one day, I would like to visit. What state are you from over there?"

"California. I come from the city of San Francisco." Eri answered.

"So, you're already a city girl."

"Kind of. I lived a suburban part of the city, but, San Francisco is nothing compared to Tokyo. Tokyo is amazing!"

"Yea. I like it."

"Did you live in Tokyo all of your life or?" Eri took a bite out her lobster that was almost finished.

"Yea. I lived in the Kanagawa prefecture in Sagamihara city."

"Oh so you're use to the city."

"Mhm." Kogami had to be starving. He finished all of his food. He beat Eriallia.

"Wow, that workout must have had you burn so many calories. You finished your food so fast."

"Yea." Kogami chuckled. "Excuse me. I was really hungry." Eri finished her last few bites of food.

"I have dessert in the fridge."

"Really?!" Kogami's face lit up. Eri laughed.

"Yea is a chocolate mousse cake." Eri stood up to do the dishes.

"No, you sit, I could do them."

"It's ok, I can do them." Eri protested.

"No. You've done enough. Sit down. Ill wash the dishes and get that cake. Relax." Kogami said taking the dishes away from Eri. She sighed.

"Fine." Eri placed the dishes in the sink for Kogami and washed her table down. She then turned on the TV just to watch any news if it was on. Eri suddenly became extremely happier.

"NO WAY!" Kogami glanced over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"NOTHINGS CARVED IN STONE IS HAVING A CONCERT! OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry if I sound like such a fan girl. But, they're like my favorite band."

"Yea. Their songs aren't too bad. They're every girl's favorite band here in Japan."

"You listen to them?"

"Yea. Like I said. They're not too bad." Eri was so happy. They had a common interest.

"What's your favorite song by them?" Kogami was now drying his hands with the dish towel. "Oh dessert plates are to your left. Forks are next to the stove." Eri chimed in.

"Thanks." Kogami grabbed the cake out of the fridge and grabbed the plates and forks. "But my favorite song by them would have to be out of control."

"NO WAY! That's my favorite song." They both laughed. While Kogami walked over with the tasty looking dessert, he made a mental note of the website to order tickets. He did like Eri. She was cute and he wanted to get to know her more. It had been a while since Kogami had dated a girl, but, Eri was dating material. He placed the plates on the coffee table along with the cake. It was cute how Eri incorporated Japanese style furniture along with the traditional American style furniture. They both sat on her couch. Kogami started to cut the cake. His mouth was watering. It looked amazing. He gave the first piece to Eri and the second slice was his.

"Did you make this?" He asked. Eri Nodded. "Wow. You went through so much trouble. I haven't had anyone cook for me like this since I left home. I really appreciate it. You're an amazing cook."

"Aw! Thanks." Eri noticed that Kogami had chocolate on his white shirt. He didn't seem to notice it. It had already stained his shirt.

"Kogami, your shirt." Kogami looked down.

"Oh. Crap." He said. He placed his cake down. Automatically Eri's house bot came.

DIRTY SHIRT I CAN CLEAN IT.

"MYU! NO!" Eri yelled. It was too late. The robot had squirted Kogami with a bunch of detergent. This caused Kogami to jump off the couch and Eri to do the same. Eri scolded Myu.

"I am so sorry!" Erie said while trying not to laugh.

"Don't be. I guess I have to wash it. You don't mind if I use your washing machine?" Kogami didn't sound mad at all.

"Please, feel free to. The wash room is to down the hall 2nd door on the right." Kogami got up to go to the laundry room. She seemed to have the same washing machine and dryer that he had at his place so it wasn't hard for him to figure out. Eriallia was cleaning her couch off from the detergent that Myu had squirted on him. Kogami came out of the bathroom and walked over to the coffee table picking up his cake. He was shirtless and Eri hadn't noticed him in back of her. When she was done cleaning she turned around. She dropped the towel at the sight of Kogami completely shirtless in her living room. Was he being flirtatious purposely? Eri couldn't believe how well kept his body was. He had a perfect six pack and was toned. Eri felt her face turn so red.

"Uh Kogami." She started.

"Sorry." He said swallowing his cake. "I had no other shirt."

"No. It's fine! It can't be helped." Eri couldn't help but stare. He was so attractive. Kogami knew why she was staring. Women gave him that look all the time. The rest of the night went well. The two talked until about midnight, watched a movie and enjoyed each other's company. Little did the two know that, that was the start to a great relationship?

Kogami had his arm wrapped around Eri's waist. He smiled at the memory. She was still asleep. She was precious to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and she woke up slightly.

"What are you doing?" Her head was still spinning.

"Watching you."

"That's creepy. You should be sleeping."

"I can't. There's an insanely beautiful woman in my bed."

"So you're going to stare at me all night? Eri joked. Kogami smiled pushing his hair back.

"I mean, I can." Eri giggled.

"Where are we?" Eri was still so drunk she couldn't tell that she was at Kogami's place until he told her. Kogami got up to fetch his girlfriend a glass of water and an aspirin. She swallowed the pill and drank the whole glass of water without stopping. She felt a bit better. She took off her dress and crawled back in bed. She was in her bra and panties. Kogami knew she wasn't feeling well so he decided not to take advantage of the moment. Kogami figured he should take a sleeping pill. He joined his girlfriend in bed pulling the sheets over them. He pulled her close to him.

"Kogami. Stop." He laughed.

"What?"

"Move your hand or I will puke all over your face." Eri was hilarious when she was drunk.

"I'm sorry." Kogami's hand had wondered to a place he knew it shouldn't have. He wanted to see how alert Eri was. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend making her feel safe and warm. She fell asleep instantly and soon Kogami joined her in her dreams.

********** WELL! HOW WAS IT? WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SORRY THERE WASN'T ANY LEMONS IN THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY. THERE WILL BE MORE! I PROMISE! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!****************


	5. Chapter 5

******* SORRY GUYS! I KNOW YOU WANT LEMONS BUT THERES MORE TO A RELATIONSHIP THAN JUST SEX. BUT DON"T WORRY! I'LL GET THERE AGAIN FOR YOU GUYS! BUT PLEASE READ, COMMENT, AND REVIEW. ALSO I DON'T ONLY WATCH PSYCHO PASS. REQUEST STORIES THAT YOU WANT TO SEE ME WRITE. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!******

"INSPECTOR KOGAMI!" Kogami turned around in his chair to see his enforcer Sasayama barging into the office extremely happy. He was assuming his friend got laid or something. Sasayama was always cheerful, but, he seemed extra happy.

"Sasayama. Why must you yell? It's way too early." Kogami said while continuing his report. Sasayama threw an arm around his friend.

"SO, a little birdie told me that you've been seeing someone." Kogami told Ginoza not to say anything yet. He knew it had to be him.

"Oh yea?"

"Mhm…Who's the girl huh? She better have a nice ass."

"For what? So you can grab it?" Sasayama laughed knowing that Kogami was only kidding.

"Spill. Who is she?"

"I don't want to talk about it here."

"Awe! Come one! There's nobody in the office but me and you!" Kogami's phone suddenly rung on the table. Sasayama heard the vibration and snatched the phone right off of the inspector's desk.

"I bet it's her!" Sasayama said unlocking Kogami's screen. Kogami jumped out of his chair and tried to retrieve his phone. It wasn't that he was trying to keep Eri a secret, he just knew Sasayama was an obnoxious asshole.

"Sasayama!"

"Relax." Sasayama read Kogami's text message. He saw a familiar name is his phone. "Eri Renson….NO FUCKING WAY KO!" Kogami snatched the phone out of Sasayama hand. "You're trying to hook up with one of our ex clients?!"

"You make it sound like were an escort service or something." Kogami said reading the text message Eri had sent him.

"You're right. There's no rule on dating past victims, but, don't you think she's a little too young?"

"I'm 25. She's 19 or 20 I believe."

"That's about a 7 years difference. I see you like them young and naïve. Easier to control, better pussy." Sasayama joked.

"Be quite."

"Let's grab a drink after work so we can discuss this further."

"Sure. No get out of my office." Kogami joked demandingly. Sasayama laughed and exited the room. Kogami went into his back pocket and opened his screen. He noticed that he sent a text message to Eri. The words were all scrambled thanks to his squabble with Sasayama. He decided to call Eri to apologize because he was sure she was thinking what the fuck is wrong with this guy.

Eri was eating lunch with her friend Junya, Kyoko and Matt. Junya and Kyoko were native Japanese citizens and Matt was a foreign exchange student just like Eri. He was from London. As the group of friends joke, Eri saw that her phone was vibrating excessively. When she read the screen she saw that it said Shinya Kogami. Her heart skipped and she automatically picked up her phone forgetting her friends were sitting around her. They all saw her facial expression change and automatically paid attention to Eri and her conversation. Eri totally forgot that they were there. She was just excited to hear Kogami's voice. She hadn't seen him in about a week and half, maybe two. His squad had a case on the other side of the country so he was gone for about a week.

"Hello?" Eri answered trying not to sound overly excited.

"Sorry about that. My team mate doesn't know how to control himself."

"What are you talking about?" Eri laughed. She didn't see the message that Sasayama accidently sent Kogami assumed. Eri's friends were still looking at her trying to figure out who she was talking to. Matt was the closest to her and he could hear a man's voice. The blonde haired, blue eyed young man grew insanely jealous.

"Never mind. I'll explain it later but, since I haven't seen you in a while, do you want to get lunch? I'm about to go on my break in about 15 minutes. I can meet you somewhere." Eri's heart fluttered. She totally forgot that she was about to eat lunch with her friends. She really wanted to see Kogami.

"Yea! That sounds awesome!"

"You said you go to Fujiyama? Are you on campus?"

"Actually, I am." Matt was staring at Eri feeling insanely jealous.

"Great. I'll be there by 1. I'll call you to find you."

"OK. That sounds good. Bye!" Eri closed her phone and Matt automatically snatched it away from her. "What the hell matt!" Eri yelled in English. Junya and Kyoko stared.

"Shinya Kogami." Matt read aloud. "Who's that?" Eri always suspected that Matt had a crush on her, but, she didn't like him in that way.

"Yea….Who is that Eriallia?" Kyoko questioned.

"He's a friend."

"Really? I never heard of him before." Kyoko and Matt looked at Eri suspiciously.

"Isn't that the detective who was assigned to your case? I remember hearing his name in a conversation we had before." Junya stated. Junya was fidgeting with long hair. He was debating whether he should cut or not. Kyoko had a shoulder length bob with blunt bangs. She was Eri's height. She had green eyes thanks to the contact lenses she wore and a beauty mark on her cheek. Eri sipped on her water.

"He is."

"So he's coming here?" Matt questioned.

"Yea he is. Were you listening in on my whole conversation?" Eri asked.

"Turn your volume down next time"

"How about you-!" Kyoko knew that Eri was going to curse him out. The two often fought but in a friendly manner. Kyoko cut Eri off.

"Do we get to meet this detective?"

"I guess. Yea. He said he would be here by 1." Matt was itching to meet him. He wanted to see his "competition."

"Awesome. Are you guys like dating? How old is he?" Kyoko asked.

"25 or 26." Eri answered. All three of her friend started to choke on their beverages as Eri answered the question casually.

"Wow! He's Older?!" Kyoko was shocked.

"Yea. But, we're just friends. He's really nice." Matt wanted to cry in a corner somewhere.

"Well we can't wait to meet him. Right Matt?" Junya joked.

"No." Kyoko elbowed Matt. "OW!"

"SO! Guess who got front row seats to see Nothings carved in stone?!" Junya announced.

"NO WAY!" Eri yelled. "Did you get me one?!"

"That's why I was calling you two weeks ago, but, you didn't answer your phone!" Eri whined.

"Can you still purchase tickets?" Eri asked.

"No. They're all sold out." Kyoko announced. "I tried to get an extra ticket for myself, but, I couldn't even score one."

"Damn." Eri's heart sank. "I really love them." Eri's phone suddenly rung. It was Kogami. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. I just got here." Kogami said getting out of his car. "Where are you?" Kogami was kind of familiar with the campus.

"I'm in Rose Garden. I'm sitting in the front as soon as you pass the gate." Kogami followed the signs for rose garden. He saw Eri sitting with a few friends and closed his phone as he approached his "friend."

"He's here?" Kyoko asked. Eri nodded. "Where is he?" She asked. Matt and Junya was looking around for the mysterious detective. Eri jumped out her seat and started to walk towards the tall man that was approaching. Kyoko's face looked in the direction that Eri was walking in. Her mouth dropped. Matt and Junya's mouth dropped. They watched as Eri greeted Kogami with a hug. They both approached the table. Kogami took off his sunglasses and Kyoko swear she had a nose bleed

"HOLLY FUCK YOU'RE HOT!" Kyoko blurted out loud. Eri put her face in her hand. Kogami was shocked someone was so blunt to say that to someone they just had meet. Kyoko had a habit of thinking out loud. Junya and Matt were not gay, not by the long run, but, they had to agree that Kogami was a good looking man. A few of Eri's fellow classmates passed by and they were all staring at her whispering.

"Nice to meet you too." Kogami laughed. "I'm Shinya Kogami." Kyoko was blushing. Eri had never said that the detective was that hot.

"I'm Kyoko Matsumura." Kyoko gladly shook Kogami's hand. "I'm sorry about the loud outburst, but, you are really attractive." Kyoko laughed nervously.

"Enough Kyoko. He gets it." Junya jumped in and shook Kogami's hand. "I'm Junya Yazawa. It's nice to meet the detective who saved our Eri. Pleasure."

"Likewise." Kogami said while shaking the young student's hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself Matthew?" Kyoko asked.

"No." Matt scoffed. Eri laughed.

"You have to forgive our dear friend Matt. You see, he's a bit jealous." Matt pulled Junya by his long hair. Kogami laughed.

"Well Matt, It's still nice to meet you." Junya, Kyoko and Eriallia were impressed by Kogami's maturity. He extended his hand to Matt regardless of Matt's attitude. He hesitantly shook Kogami's hand.

"Yea. Same." Matt said still kind of upset. Kyoko was impressed at how professional Kogami looked. He was so tall and so strapping in his black tailored suit. She was jealous.

"Well we're going to leave you two alone." Kyoko announced.

"We are?" Matt asked not wanting to leave.

"We are." Junya said grabbing Matt. "Let's go."

"But! I don't want to go! I have to monitor them!" Matt yelled.

"Mhm. Ok lover boy lets go." Kyoko said grabbing Matt's school bag. "It was nice meeting you um… detective Kogami."

"Yea. Sorry we couldn't chat more."

"Yea. Maybe next time." Kogami said.

"Eri. I will call you later." Kyoko said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok." Eri laughed.

"Bye!" Junya and Kyoko said while dragging Matt away. Kogami and Eri waved by to them from their seats. Eri was relieved that Kyoko took Matt away. Despite how blunt she was, she was a good friend to Eri.

"You're friend Matt seems to no like me." Kogami joked.

"He's like that with any guy that I hang around that's not him. Except for Junya. They knew each other since high school so he never bothers him." Kogami laughed.

"He must really care about you."

"He does, but, I don't like him in that way. He's just a friend to me." Eri said assuring Kogami.

"He reminds me of Sasayama."

"Really? He acts like that?'

"Yupp, despite his age, he acts like a big kid sometimes. He has a heart of gold though." Eri smiled. She looked at Kogami. He seemed tired. He had to be working hard.

"You've been working hard lately?"

"Yeah. Always busy. That's one of the perks of being a detective." Kogami answered. "Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

"Of course. Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." Kogami looked Eri in her amber eyes.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You said you majored in social psychology, right?" Kogami nodded. "I got a C on a paper. I don't know how! I always get A's on all of them, but, can you look over it and help me understand what I didn't comprehend?"

"Sure. No problem. But it will have to be sometime this week. Maybe tomorrow night."

"That's fine. I have two weeks to rewrite it." A waitress approached the table taking Kogami's and Eri's order.

"Oh." Kogami almost forgot. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I almost forgot." He said handing Eri the envelope.

"What is it?" Eri questioned.

"Open it." Eri looked at Kogami with a raised eyebrow. She sliced open the envelope with her nail. She reached in and pulled out two rectangular pieces of paper. She flipped them over and read the front of them. Her mouth dropped. She couldn't talk. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether she should scream or tackle Kogami down onto the ground and hug the life out of him.

"Oh my god. You didn't!" Kogami smiled. "You didn't have to! No way!" she screamed. The waitress had come back with their food and placed it on the table.

"My gift to you for that wonderful dinner you made me." Kogami said taking a sip of his water

"THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Eri was basically squealing in her seat.

"No problem."

"They're front row seats. Oh my gosh. Kyoko is going to flip when she hears this one." Kogami took another sip of his water.

"She will probably flip when she hears you're my date too." Eri's cheeks turned crimson.

"She will! And Yes, Yes, Yes! I accept! You're Awesome! Thank you so, so very much!"

"You're welcome for the 50th time. You better eat before your food gets cold. Plus, I'll have to get back to the office soon." Eri forgot that Kogami was on lunch break which was only an hour or so. The two sat and ate lunch talking about random stuff. Kogami just liked to be in Eri's presence just like she liked to be in his.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kyoko basically blowing Eri's ear drum out.

"You're so loud." Eri laughed. Matt stared at the TV agitated at the sound of Kogami's name. Eri had invited her friend over to her apartment since they kind of got dismissed earlier.

"DO YOU THINK HE COULD GET ONE MORE EXTRA TICKET!?"

"Uh. I'm not sure. I don't want to be rude, but, I could talk to him about it later."

"AWESOME!" How did he get the tickets? Did he buy them" Eri nodded.

"Yeah. That's what he said. He said his partner knew the owner of the theatre that they're going to perform at. He said he tried to buy them online and at the box office, but, they were sold out."

"Please, Please, Please ask him if he can score one more. I'll pay whatever! I just want to see them!" Eri laughed.

"Ok. I'll ask. He's probably really busy now. So later. I promise."

"KK!" Kyoko was so happy. "Are you fucking him?" She randomly asked. Matt looked at Kyoko with a is wrong with you woman kind of look and Eri playfully slapped Kyoko.

"NO! Why?!"

"Just asking. He went out of his way to buy you these tickets."

"He's just a really nice guy. He's a good person." Kyoko believed Eri.

"Yea. Guys start off as nice to get what they want." Matt said rudely.

"What is your problem Matthew?" Eri said. She was getting tired of his attitude.

"Nothing. Ok." Matt seemed to be extremely irritated. "I'm going home. I'll see you later." He said walking towards Eri's door putting his shoes on and slamming the door behind him angrily.

"You know, he's upset because he really likes you." Kyoko began.

"I know. But, I've explained to him he is just my friend. I don't have feelings for him that way."

"But, it's Matt. You know it's going to take time for it to sink in."

"I know, but, Matt is such a good friend. I don't want lose his friendship because of it."

"I know. Best thing to do is give Matt his space and let him cool down. He will be ok." Eri sighed.

"I guess you're right." Eri said taking a bite out of her cookie.

"So, you like him? Kogami?" Eri nodded.

"He's really nice."

"Not to mention hot. His age doesn't bother you?"

"No. He's only 25." He doesn't even look his age.

"Yea he doesn't."Kyoko chimed in. "I thought he was at least 20 or 21. 19 possibly." Eri smiled looking up at her glass ceiling. She started to think to herself. "I wonder what case he's working on now."

"ANOTHER SHOT PLEASE!" A drunk and obnoxious Sasayama yelled at the bartender.

"Coming right up!" The bartender grabbed a shot glass and poured vodka in it and passed it off to Sasayama.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Don't mention it." The bartender went to attend to other customers.

"So, you gave her the tickets?" Sasayama asked throwing his shot down his throat.

"Yea. She freaked. She was really excited." Kogami took a sip of his vodka.

"Cute. I remember those days, getting excited for a concert. Being young." Sasayama sighed. "You won't feel out of place there KO?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Good. You must really like this girl to go out of your way. But, you're just a nice guy." Kogami finished his drink in one swoop and threw a bill from his wallet on the table.

"Come on. You're drunk. Let me get you home before you start terrorizing the women here." He placed Sasayama arm around his should and escorted his friend out of the night club. He placed his friend in the car and drove him home safely.

Kogami had just got out of the shower. He was only in a towel and didn't put his boxers on. He had just finished working out. It was 11:49 pm. He looked at his phone and wondered if Eri was somewhat awake. He was going to call her, but, thought that might be rude. He decided to text her. Eri was lying in bed watching a Japanese soap opera. Kyoko had spent the night and was asleep in Eri's guest room. Eri had class at 12 PM the next day, but, she was restless and couldn't sleep. She was eating her favorite French vanilla ice cream straight out of the carton. Eri heard her phone vibrate and looked at the screen unlocking it. It was Kogami. She immediately read the message.

_Sorry for texting you so late. Are you up?_ Eri waited a good minute or two before she responded to Kogami.

_Yea, I am. It's totally fine_. Kogami was sitting on his couch and ran his hair through his damped hair reading the message. Eri decided to continue the conversation. _Why are you awake? Don't you have to work early in the morning? _Eri asked.

_Yea, but, its ok. I'll be ok. Thanks for your concern. _Kogami replied.

No problem. The conversation started to kick off more after that.

What are you doing?

I'm watching nothing last forever on Sakura TV and eating a pint of ice cream.

Ouch. Calories.

It's ok. I'll burn it off. I'll run around the track.

It was nice seeing you today. As always, you look lovely. - Eri blushed.

Thanks. You're so sweet oh and again thank you for the tickets.

No problem.

Oh. I told my friend Kyoko, the one you met today. Do you think you can score her an extra ticket? She said she's willing to pay whatever. She loves Nothings carved in stone. She's like their number one fan.

I'll see what I can do. I was hoping to have you to myself.

You will. - Eri blushed. She will probably be with Junya. Kyoko can take a hint. Kogami chuckled to himself.

When do you want to go over your essay?

Oh yeah. I totally forgot! I want to get it out of the way soon as possible.

Well, if you want you can come over to my place tomorrow evening. Eri choked a bot on her ice cream. She just got invited to Kogami's house! Shit she just remembered something.

I have to work on a project with Kyoko. I totally forgot. College is so much work.

It's fine. If you want to, you can bring her with you. She's entertaining. I'll pass her off to Sasayama. Kogami joked. Eri laughed.

Really? I don't want to seem rude by bringing other people over.

It's fine. Maybe I can help with the project.

I bet your insanely smart Kogami.

I graduated top of my class. Sorry I don't mean to brag. Eri was impressed.

Really! I wish I can be at the top. That's so impressive.

Keep working hard. You can do it. I also have my teaching certificate so I can give you a whole lecture.

You should so come teach a social science class at my school then. I'm pretty sure if you were the teacher, all the girls would get an automatic A+.

Ha-ha. Maybe I should. I want to teach someday. Maybe when I'm old and get tired of going out on the field.

That sounds like a plan. What time should we come over tomorrow?

I get off of work at 6.30. Kogami texted Eri his address. Just swing by then.

No problem! I would love to talk more, but, I have to get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

Kk. Goodnight Eriallia.

Night Kogami. Eri closed her cell phone and placed it on her night stand. She got up to throw her empty carton in the garbage in the kitchen. She came back to her room and stared blankly at the full moon. She was happy in japan and loved her life there. Kogami was smoking a cigarette. He was still in a towel. He was just thinking about Eri. He really liked the young woman.

The next day Eri told Kyoko about the plan for the evening. She didn't seem to object. The day had went by quickly and Eri was excited to see Kogami. Both girls were on the train on the way to his apartment.

"Are you excited?"

"He's just helping us with school work Kyoko. He majored in the same thing as we are majoring in. He also said he graduated at the top of his class."

"No way! Really?" Eri nodded. The subway was packed. It was after 5 pm and people had just gotten off of work. "He should do our homework for like the next year." Eri giggled. The next stop was their stop. As soon as the train stopped the two young girls immediately pushed their way through the crowd. They made their way down the stairs chatting about school and some party that was going on during the weekend. Eri was paying attention the street numbers making sure she didn't pass Kogami's apartment. She read the number from her cell phone and there she stood in front of apartment 243 Higane Street. Eri and Kyoko entered the building. It was a nice building.

"What's his apartment number?" Kyoko asked.

"17 C." Eri replied. Eri did a check in the mirror making sure her hair and makeup was in place.

"Here. I got you." Kyoko said brushing her friend's hair with her fingers.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You look hot. He'll fall for you even more." Kyoko winked at Eri. Eri smiled.

"Come on lets go." Both girls got on the elevator and made their way to the 17th floor of the building. Eri had butterflies in her stomach. She gazed at her reflection staring at herself. Her brown skin was glowing. When the elevator stopped, both girls got off looking around.

"Maybe we should go to the left." Kyoko suggested while reading the letters on the wall. Eri agreed and the girls did that. After walking for about 2 minutes the girls stood in front of apartment 17 C. Eri was a little nervous, but, it wasn't like she had never hung out with Kogami before. She pressed the doorbell. It rang. Kogami had just got out of the shower. He forgot to put clothing on. He was just in his sweatpants. He was so use to walking around shirtless he had forgot to but on a shirt before answering his door. Eri and Kyoko straightened their posture as the door flew open. Eri and Kyoko's face turned bright red. Kyoko thought she was going to die and go to heaven. Kogami had the most amazing body she had ever seen. He was toned and very muscular. Eri didn't know what to say. She couldn't even say hi. Kogami was wondering why both girls were looking at him the way they were. He glanced down and noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"Ops. Sorry." He didn't intentionally open the door shirtless. "Come in." Both girls came in trying to settle their hormones. Kogami's place was nice. It was simple, Eri, liked it. "You guys could sit. I'll be right back." Both girls nodded and sat on the couch. Eri and Kyoko looked at one another's red faces. Both girls laughed. Kogami came out of his bedroom with a black shirt on. His hair was pushed back because it was freshly washed. "Would you ladies like something to drink? A snack?" Kogami offered.

"Yes. Thank you." Eri said.

"I have coffee, water, juice, beer, oh I have another bottle of wine." Kogami offered pulling chicken salad sandwiches out his fridge.

"I'll take a beer!" Kyoko sounded excited.

"I'll have some wine." Eri said laughing at her friend. Kogami grabbed glasses out of his cabinet and the sandwiches and placed them on his coffee table. He went back for the drinks and placed them on the coffee table pouring each girl their drink. Kogami was drinking water. He had drank enough the previous night. He handed each girl their drink and watched as kyoko chugged down her beer.

"Whoa! Slow down there." Kogami laughed.

"You have to forgive her. She's secretly an alcoholic." Eri said slowly sipping her wine.

"I am so not." Kyoko yelled.

"We went to a party one time, this girl almost cleared the whole place of its beer stash." Kyoko blushed because she knew Eri was telling the truth. Kogami laughed. "Don't forget, we are here to study. I don't want to carry you home."

"You're right. Thank you for letting me come with Eri!" Kyoko said bowing down to Kogami.

"No problem." Each girl grabbed a sandwich. "Oh yea. Kyoko, this is for you." Kogami handed Kyoko an envelope. She opened it and jumped up to her feet.

"NOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eri covered her ears. Kyoko was so damn loud. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kyoko hugged Kogami. Kogami was shocked. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was able to score that one for free. Eri told me how badly you wanted to go."

"YOU GUYS ROCK! WAIT UNTIL I TELL JUNYA AND MATT!" Eri smiled at her friend.

"Well ladies. Let's get started. Show me what you have." Both girls pulled out their notebooks and textbooks alongside with their essays. Kogami was a big help to both girls. He explained to them exactly what they did wrong and helped the revise their essays. He even helped them with the project they had been assigned. Both girls were impressed by Kogami. He was way beyond intelligent. Although the girls were at his house to study, they did have a good time there. Eri would always remember the moment.

******END OF THIS CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY I GOT SOME GOOD STUFF COMING UP! DON'T YPU GUYS WORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!******************


	6. Chapter 6

******** HEY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO CONTAIN LEMON! SO LOOK OUT! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE!*********

It was late and Kogami had a long day. He had to write so many reports and had to take his work home with him. He knew he was going to get no sleep at all. He ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He was such a hard worker, even after becoming an enforcer. Despite being a hunting dog, he still took his job seriously. As Kogami typed away, there was a knock at his door. He recognized it and knew who it was. He answered the door and saw Eriallia standing there.

"Hey. Come in." Eri did just that.

"I see you're insanely busy." Eri said sitting on her boyfriend's couch.

"Yea. Sorry." He hardly had time to speak to Eri within the last 2 weeks. He felt bad. He was going to make it up to her eventually. He took a break and sat next to Eri kissing her on her forehead. He could tell that Eri was bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" Eri started to cry. She was so sensitive.

"I'm sorry. I just really missed you. I know you're so busy, but, not talking to you for two weeks drove me crazy."

"No need to apologize. I was going to call you in the morning. I didn't want to call you this time of night. I figured you might be sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. But, believe me. I've missed you as well." Kogami pulled Eri in for a kiss. Eri smiled hugging him tightly. Eri soon pushed Kogami down on the couch straddling him.

"I see someone is-"

"Turned on? Yes." Eri hadn't had sex with Kogami since the first time they had sex with each other. She wanted him to make her feel the way she felt that night. Kogami pulled Eri I for a deep kiss. Their tongues started to clash. Eri wanted Kogami out of his clothing there and now. She unbuttoned his shirt fidgeting with the buttons. She tried not to break their kiss. She started to massage Kogami's already hard member. Kogami's reports would have to wait. He placed his hands in Eri's dark hair and deepened the Kiss groaning at the touch of Eri's hand in a place he approved of her hand being. They broke the kiss for a moment and Kogami helped Eri out of her shirt and was left in her skirt and pink bra. She pulled Kogami's white collared shirt off and immediately started to use her tongued to trace a line down his abdomen. Kogami was shocked. Despite the pleasure, he couldn't believe how turned on Eri was. She placed kisses from his collar bone all the way down to his v-cut that led to his hidden member.

"Stop teasing. Or I promise you will be sorry." Kogami demanded.

"Really?" Eri said still teasing him by rubbing her hands over Kogami's six pack. Kogami was fighting the urge to pin Eri down and fuck her senseless, but, she was really pushing it. Eri started to slowly unzip Kogami's pants zipper. He watched as she did this agonizingly slow. She finally was able to get Kogami's pants off with his help. She could see he was already hard. She pulled his member out and teased the tip of it with her tongue. Kogami clenched his teeth. Why was Eri doing this to him? Was it pay back for what he did to her in her kitchen. Probably so. He watched his girlfriend use her tongue to outline his entire shaft. She was doing this painfully slow. "Eri." Kogami said with a slight groan.

"Yes?" She answered playfully. Kogami didn't like to be toyed with. He was dying for Eri to take him whole into her mouth. When she saw Kogami close his eyes in absolute frustration she decided to give him what he want. She engulfed his member fully in her mouth, but, still continued to tease him. It felt good, there was no doubt about that, but Kogami couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his member from Eri's mouth and slammed her down hard into the couch. Eri's eyes were wide.

"I told you would be sorry." Kogami started to attack Eri's neck while pinning both of her arms down with his strong ones. Eri wasn't going to give in just yet. She kicked Kogami in his ab. This caused Kogami to loosen his grip on Eri. It wasn't a painful kick, but, Kogami was certainly not expecting it. Eri got up and stuck his tongue at him.

"You have to catch me first." Kogami couldn't believe she was serious. He loved the playful side that Eri had. Eri quickly ran to Kogami's room. She was too funny. Kogami followed her to his room naked. He opened the door and saw Eri on his bed waiting for him to attack her. He walked over to her and climbed on top of her.

"You didn't run far." Kogami said while placing a hand on her soft face. She giggled. Kogami soon started to place kisses from her collarbone, to her stomach, then to her stomach and then he lifted her up to pull her panties off and began to eat her out. He gladly returned the favor by doing what she had did to her. He teased her slowly. He inserted a finger into her and started to move it in and out of her. He made a come hither motion. Eri was fighting. She did not want to cum, but, Kogami knew the anatomy of women way to well. He knew exactly what spots to hit. He began to suck on her clit and Eri held in her moans trying not to give him the satisfaction, but, when Kogami inserted another finger she couldn't hold on anymore. She let out her loud moan and came into Kogami's hand. Kogami crawled back up Eri's slender body to unhook her bra. He then whispered into her ear,

"Now. You're going to wish that you didn't tease me like that. I can only play those kinds of games." Eri blushed. Kogami flipped Eri over and made her get on all fours. He grabbed a fist full of her thick black hair and inserted his huge cock into her. Eri groaned loudly from the pleasure he gave her from the rough penetration. "Now. Tell me you're sorry." Eri looked at Kogami as if he was crazy.

"No." She said.

"Have it your way then." Kogami began to thrust wildly into Eri. This was a whole new angle and position that Eri had never tried before. He was so deep inside her could feel him all the way in her womb. She was biting her lips but still couldn't contain her moans. Kogami still had Eri by her hair and pulled her up by it. Now they were extremely close to one another. Eri couldn't believe how deep Kogami was in her. Kogami began to bite her neck and massage her clit with his free hand while his hand was still entangled in her hair. Kogami was thrusting so hard Eri's hands grabbed his hips to slow him down. Kogami didn't like that. He loved to dominate eri. He pulled out of her and walked to his drawer grabbing a tie. He walked back over to the bed watching Eri stare at him blankly. He pulled her hands back and tied them with his tie.

"Kogami! NO!" She knew she was in trouble, but, she liked it. Kogami smirked. He grabbed her by her hair again and made his way back inside of her. It took Eri's breath away. She couldn't push him away. She had to take her pounding like a big girl. Kogami began to pound wildly into her. Eri felt so hot and so good. Kogami was amazing. She loved every second of it, but, she couldn't catch her breath. Her juices were trickling down her soft brown legs and onto the sheets. Kogami groaned at how wet she was. He started to rub her clit, but wanted deeper access. He pushed her face down into the bed causing her butt to arch more into the air. He was able to get deeper access and started to pound into eri even rougher. Kogami moaned at how tight she was. Eri was moaning loudly. It was possible that Kagari could hear her if he was awake. Kogami kept up with his fast paced thrust and it wasn't long until Eri came. She came with such force she pushed Kogami out of her. Kogami was almost at his limit. He didn't give eri time to recover from her orgasm. He immediately went straight back into her pounding roughly again. Eri came just from him going back inside her. Kogami groaned. Eri was looking back at him with such a defeated look. Kogami picked up his pace and it was long until he exploded inside of Eriallia. Eri came once more. Kogami pulled out and untied Eri's arms. She collapsed on the bed her body still shaking from the intense orgasm. Her hair was wild and messy and she was panting heavily. Kogami was too. He laid beside he lover staring at her waiting for her to say something. Eri knew never to tease Kogami again or that would be her punishment. It was a punishment she didn't mind, but, wow. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was. Kogami cupped Eri's face.

"You're a jerk." Kogami laughed. All he did was kiss his girlfriend knowing that soon she was going to fall asleep. He was tired as well. He made a mental note to finish his reports early in the morning. He pulled Eriallia close to him and pulled the sheets over them knowing he would have to wash them after she left. Eri looked at Kogami straight into his eyes. "I still love you though." Kogami's heart felt warm.

"I love you too." He kissed Eri and placed his hands in her hair again. "But. Don't ever try anything like that again." The two lovers laughed. Eri placed her hands on Kogami's well-toned chest and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eri was coming around. Her body was still limp from the previous night. When she woke up she saw that Kogami wasn't lying next to her. She didn't like that feeling. She put her bra and panties on and walked out of his room looking for him. There he was on the couch working on his reports. He was drinking a cup of coffee. He had major bed head as well as Eri. Eri sat next to him as she watched him type away at his computer. He looked at Eri. Gosh she was sexy. He felt bad he woke her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"No. You didn't. Don't be." Eri was a bit soar from Kogami's rough pounding.

"I'm going to have to go into work soon. Do you have class today?"

"No."

"That's right. Today is Thursday." Kogami remembered she didn't have class on Thursdays.

"Can I make you breakfast before you go in?" Eri asked sweetly. Kogami looked at Eri's innocent face.

"Of course. I would love that." He said kissing Eri on her forehead. "You know, I might be late watching you cook in your lingerie. I might not be able to control myself." Erie giggled. She walked over to his kitchen seeing what was in the fridge to make for Kogami. As Kogami finished up on his last report, he heard his front door open. He mustn't have locked it after Eri came over last night.

"KOGAMI! GOOD MORNING!" In barged Masaoka and Kagari. Eri screamed as the two men saw Eri standing there in her underwear. Masaoka immediately turned around while Kagari stared.

"GET OUT!" Kogami growled. The two men stepped outside. Eri was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't lock the door last night." Eri felt do weird. She just laughed it off. "If you go in my top drawer you can grab a shirt and shorts. Ill deal with them." Eri walked to Kogami's room to do as she was told. Kogami let Masaoka and Kagari back in.

"Sorry Ko." Masaoka apologized.

"Yeah. We didn't know you had company."

"Next time. Just knock." Kagari and Masaoka laughed nervously. Eri came back out of the room and awkwardly said good morning to both men sitting on Kogami's couch.

'So….Did you guys have fun?" Kagari asked cheerful as ever. Masaoka didn't mean to, but, he had to laugh. Eri ran back into Kogami's room feeling more embarrassed.

"Nice going asshole." Kogami said to Kagari. He went into his room to see if Eri was ok. Masaoka and Kagari looked at each other and all they could do was laugh.

************************SO? HOW WAS IT? DID YOU GUYS ENJOY? PLEASE READ, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! MORE IS ON ITS WAY! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!*********************************


	7. Chapter 7

****** SO, EVERYTHING IS GOING SMOOTHLY! I CAN"T REALLY FINISH THIS STORY UNTIL PSYCHO PASS ITSELF FINISHES WE STILL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT SEASON 2 IS GOING TO CONTAIN! SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!*******

"Inspector Kogami?" A soft voice said standing at the front of his desk.

"Yes?" It was Kunizuka.

"There's someone here to see you. Her name is Renson." Kogami raised an eyebrow. He was curious as in to why Eri was at his job. He didn't mind, but, it was a first. Kogami stood from his desk and walked out of the office looking for the young girl. He saw her standing there with a young child.

"Eri. What's wrong?"

"I need your help. Please." He could tell by the sound of Eri's voice that something serious had to happen. He glanced at the boy next to Eri. He was a young Japanese boy who appeared to be at least 8 years old. He was looking down and Kogami could tell he was crying.

"So, you believe that this boy is a victim of possible abuse?" Kogami asked Eri. She nodded her head.

"His face Kogami. It's so badly bruised. He's covered in scars."

"We can't assume anything until he talks. We don't know if he just got into a fight with some kids."

"Kogami. Does that look he got into a fight with just kids?" Eri asked. She was right. The severity of the bruises were pretty intense. An adult had to cause them. Kogami got up to approach the young child and kneeled down to the boy's level. The boy quickly jumped up and ran to Eri. Kogami quickly measured the boy's crime coefficient. It was at 143. Something had to be wrong.

"I'm going to have to take him into custody." Kogami said. The boy heard this and grabbed Eri. He was frightened.

"Really? Obviously he's scared."

"His crime coefficient is 143. That's high for a child. Maybe if we get him into therapy and calm him down we can figure out what's going on."

"NO!" The boy yelled. "NO!"

"Hey. It's ok. Everything will be ok. Don't worry." The boy seemed to take a liking to Eriallia. He was staring at her. This was the first time he really had a good luck at Eri.

"You look different." The boy said. Eri was confused.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yea. You have brown skin and your hair isn't straight." Eri and Kogami knew the boy had probably never seen any other race other than Japanese. He was young so Eri didn't take any offense to it. She just patted the boy on the head.

"I know. I'm from a different country."

"Cool. Hey. Can you be my new mommy?" Eri was confused. She looked at Kogami.

"New mommy? What about your mommy. I'm sure you have one."

"No. Not anymore. She went to sleep and didn't wake up. My dad took her away somewhere." Eri and Kogami listened closely to what the boy had just said. Kogami knew right away he had another case on his hands.

"Is your daddy the one who did that to your face?" Eri asked. The boy grew silent. He started to cry.

"Yea." He soon started to wail so much that you couldn't understand him. "Please don't tell him when he comes back. He said he will give me more. I don't want anymore!" The boy was sniffling and snot was running out of his nose.

"What's your name?" Eri asked the young boy.

"My name is Ryunosuke Serizawa. I'm 9 years old." Kogami started to feel bad for the kid.

"My name is Eri and I bet you can ever guess how old I am?" Eri extended her hand to the boy.

"Um…60?" the boy asked. Kogami busted out laughing.

"Do I really look that old?" Eri asked Kogami worried.

"No. Relax. Eri." Kogami began. "I need to take the boy in for questioning. From the sound of things, a murder has been committed. We have to find this boy's father."

"Fine. Only on one condition." Eri demanded.

"What is it?"

"I get to stay in the room with Ryunosuke, I get to clean him up, take him home and feed him."

"Eri. I'm going to have to send this boy to child services." Eri gave Kogami such a serious look. He could tell by the passion in her voice and eyes that she deeply cared about this boy. Kogami sighed. "Fine. Take him back with you. Don't let anyone see you with him. The crime bots will measure his psycho-pass so be careful."

"Don't work. I know back ways home."

"Damn." Kogami understood why Eri didn't want the young boy being taken into custody. It would traumatize him more. They needed to know how to find the boy's father. That was the major thing. "Wait here. I'm going to grab Sasayama." Eri nodded her head and waited for Kogami to return. She heard yelling from down the hall.

"WAIT KO! I'm eating my lunch." Kogami was basically dragging Sasayama out of the office.

"You'll finish it in the car. Just hurry up and let's go. Before Gino comes back."

"Ok. Ok. But what's this about?" Sasayama stopped when he saw Eri and swallowed his noodles. "Oh! Ms. Renson! Isn't it a pleasure to see you?"

"Hello Mr. Sasayama."

"I get it! You want me to record you to in the act? Eh?" Kogami slapped Sasayama in the back of his head pointing to the young child.

"Ops. Sorry. Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Let's just get into the car and go." Kogami demanded. The three made their way to the mwpsb's garage and got into Kogami's vehicle. The car ride was silent on the way to Eri's apartment. Ryunosuke had fallen asleep in Eri's lap. Sasayama was still eating his ramen and Kogami stared at Eri through the rear view mirror. He was concerned and didn't want her to get too wrapped up in a case like this one.

"YAY! BUBBLES!" The boy jumped into the bubble bath playing with a holographic rubber ducky that was actually a sponge.

"Hey calm down!" Eri yelled. "Let me clean your face!"

"This is fun!"

"Does your face and arms hurt?" Eri was referring to Ryunosuke's bruises and cuts.

"No. They use to, but, not anymore!" Eri assumed they had healed and closed up. They were just still visible. The boy suddenly splashed Eri in her face.

"Hey!" she yelled splashing the boy back. Soon the two were in a splashing contest. Kogami watched from the door and smiled at how well Eri got along with Ryunosuke. She seemed to get along with children well. He walked back to the living room where Sasayama was.

"Poor Kid." Sasayama said sipping on his coffee. "What are you going to tell Gino when he calls looking for him?"

"We're out working on a case."

"You know he's going to want to get in on it."

"Yea. I'll think of something when the time comes." Sasayama was impressed by Eri's apartment. For someone so young, she had a nice place. Soon Ryunosuke ran in the living room in a pair of his washed boxers. He jumped on the couch next to the two men trying to figure out their next move.

"Hey Mr.'s. I'm hungry. Can I eat?" Kogami looked at Eri.

"When was the last time you ate?" Eri asked Ryunosuke.

"Like. 2 days ago." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Well! Let's get some food into this young man's belly! Ms. Eri, what do you have yummy to make?"

"Um….I know! Hamburgers!"

"YAY!" The boy jumped off of the couch. Kogami's face lit up.  
"How did you know? Hamburgers are my favorite."

"Really?" Eri asked slightly blushing. Kogami nodded. "Will you help me make them?"

"Of course." Kogami stood up and followed Eri to the kitchen. He gave Sasayama the signal to question the young boy.

"So, hey, Ryunosuke. Do you know your mommy's first name?" Sasayama started. The boy nodded.

"Yea. Her name is mommy."

"Ok. What about your home address?"

"Uh….81 Ikebukoro ward. Uh….I forgot the rest."

"That's right around here." Kogami made sure he was listening in while he helped Eri in the kitchen.

"Where did you find him Eri?"

"He was standing in the alley behind my building. I was coming home from school and I heard him crying. I went towards the sound and saw him there. I didn't want to just call the police cause I was scared who they would send out and what will happen to him. So I came to you."

"I take it you like children." Eri placed the knife down that she was chopping vegetables with. She looked sad. "Yea, I do." Kogami could tell he hit a sensitive subject. He decided to leave it alone but couldn't help but feel curious. Sasayama approached Kogami. He placed his hand on Kogami's shoulder. Ryunosuke was watching TV now.

"From the sound of things, the boy is from around here. The Ikebukoro ward. He gave me his address but couldn't remember it all. I was able to look up apartments with that number in this prefecture and I found that there is an apartment with the name Chidori Serizawa on the lease. It's ten minutes away by driving and maybe 20 or 25 minutes away by foot."

"That explains how he got behind the building." Kogami thought aloud. "Anything else?" Kogami asked.

"He said that his mom and dad got into a fight. He said his dad hit his mom and she didn't wake up. He said his father hit him so that way he wouldn't tell."

"So we confirmed that his mom is dead. Where did his father go and where did he put the body?"

"Poor kid." Eri said out loud.

"Sasayama. I'm giving you permission to stay here with Eri and the boy. I'm going to the apartment to see if I can get any more information from neighbors and search the apartment."

"You're going to need help with that Ko."

"I'll be ok. It shouldn't take long. Besides, someone has to stay here and help Eri cook dinner. I'll be back in time. If Ginoza calls you and ask where I am just say you're outside keeping cover while I investigate something. Immediately hang up on him after that."

"You got it. Well Ms. Renson! Let's get started!"

"KK. One second." Eri followed Kogami to the door. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yupp. I'll be fine." He could tell Eri was worried. He patted the young girl on her head reassuring her. "Don't worry. I'll be back in time for dinner." Kogami then left down the long hallway while Eri watched sadly.

Kogami stood outside the building address that Sasayama had given to him. It was on the other side of Ikebukoro which wasn't the best part of Tokyo. He made his way towards the apartment entrance with a drone bot and his dominator in his belt. He turned on his watch which projected the apartment number and the apartment layout. He was even able to pull up a picture of the boy's mother. As Kogami made his way up the stairs, he saw a middle aged man. He figured he would stop the man to ask the man a few questions.

"Excuse me pops." He pulled out his badge and showed it to the man with the wild gray hair. "I'm with MWPSB. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No. Of course not." The man said jolly. Kogami showed the picture of Chidori to the elder man.

"Do you know who she is?" The man lifted his glasses to get a better look at the women displayed on the screen. He squinted for a while but soon recognized the woman.

"Ah! That's Ms. Chidori! She lives on the next floor above you know. Is she alright?"

"I have suspicion that she may be dead." The man gasped shocked. "Her son was found wondering around with bruises. Did you ever hear anything that sounded like domestic violence was taking place?" Kogami asked.

"No. Not that I know of. She was always oh so very quiet. She went to work and dropped her son off at daycare every day. She always had a smile on her face."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?" Obviously, she wasn't married because when searching her file, no known spouses popped up.

'UH NO." The man had to stop and think. "Wait. Now that I think about it, I remember there was a time when this young man came by. He looked like a real punk, tattoos and all. He was probably a drug dealer. But, he came here one night screaming and cursing. Banging on her door."

"No one called the police?" The man shook his head no.

"The landlord asked him to leave before he called the police and he left."

"Can you describe to this drone what he looked like?" The man did as he was told.

"Yeah. He was about your height, kind of muscular always wore a tank top. He had all of these colorful tattoos on his arms. His face was narrow. Eyes a bit wider. He had a shaved head too and a pierced lip. Oh he had a scar on his face. It kind of looked like an x." The drone took the information down and soon projected a picture of the possible subject. Kogami looked at the digital sketch.

"Is this him?"

"Yea. Yea. That's him alright." Kogami scanned the scan through the database and a name popped up.

"Jun Hinara."

"What happened son?" The old man said.

"Nothing. Thanks for your time pops." Kogami made his way up the stairs to the apartment.

"Anytime. You take care now." Kogami stood in front of the apartment getting ready to pick the lock on the door. As the drone unlocked the door, Kogami scanned the apartment. It was two bedroom apartment. He clearly saw a room that was obviously Ryunosuke's because it was full of toys and a master bedroom that had to be his moms. For a shitty apartment complex, Ryunosuke's mom did keep up her apartment. Kogami scanned the living room looking for anything that seemed out of place. He saw a bit of blood splatter on the front window. He immediately sent a drone to scan the blood and it confirmed it was chidori's. Kogami was guessing that by the way the blood was splattered, she had to have been struck by an object while not being aware. He went into the mother's room to see if he could find any clues there. The room was plain and white. There wasn't any holographic technology. Wait Kogami thought. Holographic technology can record exactly what is going on in the room while holographs are on. He ran back into the living room and checked the drive where holographic disks were placed. It was gone. The person responsible had taken the disk to try to cover his tail. Kogami was left with no choice. He had to call in for backup to track this man down. He let the bots scan the rest of the house. One drone came out of the bathroom with a mini bag of cocaine. Other than that nothing else was found. Kogami let himself out of the apartment thinking that something was going on prior to the death of Ryunosuke's mom. He assumed it was a drug trade gone badly, but, he couldn't be sure until he talked to the suspect or at least to Ryunosuke again. He dialed inspector Ginoza's number on his phone.

"YUMMY! THESE ARE GOOD MS ERI!"

"YEA! No kidding. Wait until Ko tries one. He will marry you for sure." Eri blushed. Must Sasayama say such things? There was a sudden knock at the door. Eri answered it and it was Kogami

"You're back!" Eri said happily.

"Yea. Sasayama. Let's go. I had to tell Ginoza. We've just been assembled to a team meeting."

"Why'd you do that?"

"This case isn't only a murder case, it may be tied in with a drug deal. I found a half an ounce of coke in the apartment and blood. Surprisingly, no fingerprints or the weapon she was killed with." Kogami stared at the boy who was happily eating burger after burger. Kogami had to admit that it did smell good.

"Weapon?" Sasayama said swallowing his burger.

"Yea. The way the blood was splattered, she was hit with something. Obviously, the culprit took the weapon with him. He also took the holographic disk as well."

"Damn. Ok. But before we go, take one bite of these burgers!" Sasayama said handing one to Kogami. Kogami took a bite and he couldn't believe his taste buds. They were amazing. He looked at Eri.

"Wow! These are amazing," He said with a mouthful. Eri was flattered that Kogami liked her cooking.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"Come on we have to go. Eri. The kid could stay with you. It seems his psycho pass went down." It was now at 87 when Kogami checked it with his dominator. "But if Ginoza feels we need to take him in for questioning, you have to let him come with us." Eri nodded.

"Fine." She agreed.

"See you later Ms. Renson. Thanks for the meal. I haven't had one of those in a very long time." Sasayama yelled as he exited the door. Eri smiled at the two men.

"Why the hell you didn't say anything Kogami? Instead of trying to handle it by yourself, we could have caught a murderer."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do." Kogami didn't want to give the kid over to the authorities because of Eri.

"So what is your reasoning inspector Kogami?" Ginoza asked.

"I don't have to explain a damn thing." Kogami said calmly while lighting a cigarette.

"Well, let's see what the higher ups have to say about this."

"Yea, lets." There was a lot of tension in the room.

"Hey you two. Calm down." Masaoka said getting in between the two young men. "Kogami what did you find when you went to the apartment?"

"I found blood splattered on a window. I also had a drone pick up a bag of cocaine. Someone was using drugs, more than likely the victim. I spoke to a man who lived in the building and he was able to give me a description of someone who he had seen before outside of chidori's apartment." Kogami showed the picture to his coworkers. "The holographic disk was missing. I'm guessing it recorded something and the culprit took it with him." Ginoza stared at the picture of the man.

"Kunizuka, have Shion scan all street camera's and see if she picks up anyone who looks like him that was spotted on the street within the last 24 hours." Ginoza demanded.

"You got it." Kunizuka turned to her computer screen.

"How do we know that this women is dead for sure?" Ginoza questioned Kogami. Kogami and Sasayama looked at each other.

"Her little boy said that his dad hit her and she never woke up." Kogami answered.

"That boy is a witness, where is he?"

"He's with family. We questioned him fully, that's all he saw." Kogami said protecting the boy's whereabouts.

"He's essential to this case Kogami."

"I know. And like I said he was fully questioned." Ginoza snarled. Shion popped up on the office monitor. "What did you find Shion?" Ginoza asked.

"This man is nowhere to be found on any of the street scans, but, I was able to get a full report on him. His name is Jun Hinara, 28 years old. He's from the Hiragana prefecture. His psychopass became cloudy at the age of 17. It's not stated why. His crime coefficient went up to a 185."

"How is he not in rehab and how is he walking on the streets?" Masaoka asked.

"Beats me. But I've scanned every camera in the Ikebukoro ward and all around Tokyo. Facial recognition system doesn't recognize his face for some reason." Kogami took another puff of his cigarette. He was deep in thought.

"Shion, scan all facilities for latent criminals and see if his name pops up."

"Uh. Sure." Shion ran the scan for the man and something popped up. "Wait, I found something. Jun Hinara was admitted to a facility in the Kanto region and has been there since he was about 19 or 20 years old."

"How old is the boy Kogami?" Ginoza asked.

"He has to be around 9. Why was he sent there Shion?"

"It says his hue became cloudy after finding out his girlfriend was pregnant and had been cheating on him. Chidori Serizawa."

"Bingo. Someone is using a holographic device to frame him."

"It also says that he was released last year because his hue went back to normal, but, for some reason he was sent back to the institution."

"Is there any way you can pull up Chidori Serizawa's employment history?"

"Sure thing. Let's see. It looks like Chidori hadn't been employed since she was 24 years old. Her last employer was at a night club as a go-go dancer."

"How was she paying her rent and providing for the kid?" Kagari asked.

"Easy. She was into drugs. That has to be it." Sasayama replied.

"Pull up surveillance of Chidori anywhere in the city within the last month please."

"You got it pretty boy." Immediately 10 different screens popped up with Chidori on it. Kogami scanned each screen and saw an odd looking character.

"Who is that Shion?"

"Let me run a facial analysis. Give me a sec."

"In the meantime, I suggest that Inspector Ginoza head out to question Hinara at the facility. You can go with Kagari and Kunizuka."

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea." Kagari said closing his video game.

"Let's go." Ginoza seemed annoyed and put on his coat to leave.

"His name is Daisuke Inozawa. He's 31 years old. His hue and psycho pass are actually really good, but, he has a history of being involved with drug related activity."

"Any way we can find his whereabouts?"

"Sure. His address is Miyuzari ward 3-2 B Street 56."

"I guarantee this is our man. Sasayama, Masaoka. Let's head out."

"Yes sir." Sasayama said jumping out of his chair.

'Thanks Shion." Kogami said thanking the busty blonde haired women.

"No problem Hun." She winked at Kogami and the screen went blank.

It was past midnight when Ginoza reached the facility that Hinara was staying at. Ginoza sat patiently while he waited for the nurses to get Hinara out of his room. Ginoza was reading something on his arm watch while Kunizuka and Kagari stood beside him. The place was full of white walls and drones constantly measuring ones psycho pass. The nurses came out with Jun and sat him in the chair on the opposite side of the glass. The man seemed to be sleeping.

"What's going on? Don't you know its way past midnight?"

"I'm inspector Nobuchika Ginoza. I'm with the MWPSB. I have a couple of questions to ask you."

"Sure, but can you make it quick?"

"What is your relationship with Chidori Serizawa?" Immediately Jun's face had looked like he had seen a ghost. He was hesitant at first, but, slowly answered the question.

"She used to be my girlfriend. She also gave birth to my son."

"Ryunosuke?"

"Yea."

"When was the last time you saw Ryunosuke Jun?"

"Um. Last year. That was the first time I had ever seen my boy. He looks just like me. I had just been released, but when I found out that Chidori had drugs constantly around my son, my hue got clouded again." That proved Kogami's theory. Someone was posing as him using holographic technology. "Is Ryu ok?"

"He's fine. But we have reason to believe that his mother is dead." Jun's heart dropped.

"Oh no." His eyes were wide and looked as if he was about to cry. Ginoza pulled up another picture on his phone of Daisuke Inozawa. "Do you recognize this man?" Jun stared at the picture.

"Yea. That was Chidori's new boyfriend. He's the reason I was sent back to this place. I was hoping when I got out, me and Chidori can start over and raise our son, but, she said she moved on." Suddenly Ginoza's phone rang. "Inspector Ginoza speaking."

"It's me." It was Kogami. "He's not here. From the looks of it, this man is on the run. Shion just pulled up a picture of him at Shugawa station on your side. He's trying to flee the country. He has a suitcase with him as well. We found a saw with Serizawa's blood on it. We also found a vase with blood on it. That was the object he hit her with. We believe he dismembered her body and place her in that bag." When Jun heard this, he broke down into tears. "We are on our way." Ginoza stood up from his chair and bowed to the man with sympathy. He could tell the man still loved this woman. "Thank you for your time. And….I'm sorry." Ginoza said this and left with Kunizuka and Kagari leaving the grieving latent criminal behind.

Division one was at Shugawa station and had to completely shut it down. Kogami was able to get on the train that Daisuke had gotten on. Sasayama had accompanied Kogami alongside Masaoka and was scanning each cart thoroughly. For late at night, the train was packed.

"Anything?" Kogami said through his intercom.

"Nothing." Masaoka answered.

"Anything Sasayama?"

"Nada." Sasayama was walking through the moving train scanning the area. He saw people sitting down on the train chair but noticed something strange. He saw that people were sitting on one side of the train, but, not on the other. He approached the man who was reading his newspaper. "Excuse me, is there a reason why you're sitting on this side of the train and not the other? Forgive me if that sounds like an odd question."

"No. You're fine. It smells weird on that side." Bingo. Sasayama noticed that this was the only cart with few people. He opened the hatch above the seats and found a black suitcase. He asked the man and the few other people to move to the next cart immediately. Kogami joined his enforcer. Both men pulled out the suitcase and opened it immediately covering their noses.

"Jesus fucking Christ." They had found Chidori. Everything that Kogami had suspected was true. There she was chopped up.

"Hit the emergency brake Masaoka. This man is still on the train, he has to be."

"You got it." Masaoka broke the glass containing the emergency brake button with his glass hand and the train came to a screeching halt. A man fell out of the closet in front of Sasayama and Kogami. They notice that the train stopping suddenly because the holographic image to act up and show daisuke's face. He tried to get up and run, but Kogami already had him pinned down. Sasayama measured the man's psycho pass. It was a 365.

Lethal Eliminator Mode. Activated. The dominator was getting ready to blow daisuke's to pieces.

"YOU BETTER MOVE KO!" Kogami jumped off of the man. Before the man was blasted to pieces, he screamed begging for mercy. Blood soon splattered on the trains walls. Kogami glanced at the suit case and sat on the train seat feeling sick. Masaoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is what being a detective is about. You never know what to expect."

"Yea. I know pops." That night seemed to drag on forever. The cleanup was at least two hours. The whole station also had to be evacuated. Kogami stood outside the station smoking a cigarette trying to finish up his report.

_The victim Chidori Serizawa, 28 years old, was an unemployed mother of a nine year old boy, Ryunosuke Serizawa, age: 9. In order to support her child, she started to sell drugs with her boyfriend Daisuke Inozawa age 31. Daisuke found out that Serizawa had been stealing product from him for her own personal use and used a holographic device to make it seem that her ex-boyfriend. Jun Hinara who is in a facility on the countryside had killed her. This tricked her young son to believe that his father had killed his mother Serizawa. Daisuke beat the boy to reassure that the boy wasn't going to say anything._

Kogami closed his tablet. "What a long night." He said to his enforcer.

"Yea. Poor kid." Sasayama said while putting his cigarette out.

Eri didn't want Ryunosuke to leave. She loved the child like it was her own. The MWPSB was able to alert Chidori's parents about her death, they didn't know that Chidori was pregnant. Her father suspected that was the reason why she ran away from home. She knew her father would have been mad if he found out that she was pregnant out of wedlock. Eri was holding the boys hand waiting for Kogami to finish talking to his grandparents. Kogami signaled for Eri to bring the boy over. Eri walked over slowly to the elder couple. Both of them gazed the child and busted into tears.

"He has the same beauty mark that my little girl had on her cheek. Not to mention he has her eyes." Ryunosuke looked at Eri. He was confused.

"Mommy Eri, Who are they?" Eri was trying to fight back her tears. Kogami even looked sad.

"This is your grandparents. They are your mommy's dad and mom."

"Oh. Do I have to go with them?" He asked. "I want to stay with you." Eri smiled.

"I know, but, this is your family. Your real mommy would want you to be with her parents." The elderly lady interrupted.

"You can see Eri whenever you want Ryunosuke. We will gladly take you to visit her and she can always come visit you." The lady faced Eri. "Inspector Kogami told us how well you took care of him." The lady bowed down to Eri with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you very much! We are forever grateful to you." Eri smiled.

"No problem." The train's horn blew. It was about to leave. Eri kneeled down to Ryunosuke's level and handed him a piece of paper. "My phone number, email address and live intercom numbers are on here. Whenever you want to talk. Just call me and I will be right there. Kk?"

"Do you promise?" Eri nodded. The boy hugged Eri tightly.

"Thank you mommy Eri. Please come see me soon." This touched Eri's heart. "We can make burgers again and eat ice cream sundaes!"

"We will." Eri's eyes were watering. The boy kissed Eri on the cheek and took his grandparents hands. "Bye Mr. Kogami!"

"Later Kid. Behave yourself." Eri was looking at the floor. She was still fighting back her tears. The three were making their way to the train's door when Ryunosuke turned around and yelled Eri's name.

"Mommy Eri?!" Eri looked at the young child. "My real mommy says thank you very much! You have a kind heart!" Both of the boy's grandparents heard what he said and broke down in tears. Eri watched as the train doors closed and as the boy waived goodbye to her. Soon enough, the train sped off. Eri stood there with her face facing the floor unable to move. Kogami placed his hand on her shoulder making sure she was ok.

"You really grew found of him? Didn't you?" Eri nodded yes still facing the floor. She then began to speak.

"I use to have a brother." Kogami looked at Eri with a puzzled look. "He was nine years old when it happened. He got really ill. Then he died. He was my everything. A pain in the butt, but I loved him very much. When he died. I remember feeling so alone. When I met Ryunosuke, for some reason, I felt as if my brother's spirit was in him. They acted just alike." That explained why Eri took such a liking to Ryunosuke. Now Kogami fully understood. He lifted Eri's face with his hand and saw that she was still fighting back a flood of tears that were waiting to fall.

"You know. Your brother would have been proud of what you did for that boy." Eri smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"It's also not a bad thing to cry. You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me. We are all human and quite vulnerable." Hearing those words made Eri break down completely. She began to sob. Kogami pulled the girl into his chest and let her cry into his chest. People were watching the two trying to figure out what was wrong. Kogami didn't care. He just wanted to comfort Eri. That was all.

*****************WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! GOOD! Please read and review! I appreciate it! DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW***************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**************It's Shinya Kogami's Birthday! Tanjyoubi Omeddetou! I'm doing Time skips inn this story for those of you haven't noticed. I know its Kogami's birthday but I'm going to rewind ahead a little bit so please read and review. Favorite as well! Follow too! *************

Eri was standing outside in the rain. She couldn't feel her limbs anymore. Everything felt like it just had come to a stop. She was standing outside a tall white building facing the ground. She didn't care if the rain was cold. Nothing could unfreeze the feeling she had in her heart. Suddenly tears started to stroll down her brown cheeks. She heard the door to the building open but didn't bother to look up to see who was coming in or out. A tall blonde haired man stopped and gazed at the soaked girl. She looked lifeless.

"Eri?" She was standing outside of Matt's apartment. She was so confused in her head that she didn't know what to do. Matt automatically walked over to Eri and put his umbrella over her to stop the rain from drenching her. She didn't look at Matt.

"Eri? Are you ok? Why are you standing here in the rain? It's cold and windy today, you're sure to catch a cold." Matt said with concern. Eri didn't talk neither did she move. "Hey. Eri. What's wrong?" He placed a hand on Eris shoulder. She then grabbed his hand trembling from the cold. "Come on. I'm taking you upstairs." Matt was on his way out to the store, but, since he cared for Eri so much, he could go to the store later. He took the girl into his apartment building. The whole elevator ride she was silent. She still didn't look at Matt. Did something happen? He thought. Should he call the police? Was she attacked? Matt didn't understand anything that was going on. Matt took the keys out to his apartment and opened the door. The lights automatically came on.

"I'm going to grab you a towel. Just wait here." He said turning his back on the girl. Suddenly, Eri grabbed his wrist. Matt was surprised by her action. He turned around to face her and saw that she started to sob. He saw the tears falling onto his floor and could hear sniffles.

"Eri?" Eri finally looked at him. His stomach turned at the sight of the beauty completely broken down. Her eyes were so red and puffy. Her complexion was flushed. She soon collapsed to the floor and started to wail. Matt followed Eri to the ground.

"What happened?" Eri didn't say anything. All she did was cry. Matt could only comfort her. Eri looked at Matt and felt nothing but grief. She just wanted someone who could make her feel happy again. She took off her white t-shirt leaving her only in her purple bra.

"Eri! What are you doing?" Eri touched Matt's cheek and he blushed. She kissed him. Matt was confused but didn't bother to ask questions. He kissed Eri back. He was guessing something had to happen between her and Kogami. The next thing Matt knew he picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

A few days later….

Kogami was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. He had a lot on his mind and didn't know how to handle the stress. He had just been demoted to an Enforcer and was forced to live at the CID with the other latent criminals. He lost one of his closest friends and was upset with himself that he couldn't find the person who killed him. All he had was a blurry picture. Kogami decided to go downstairs and spar against a bot. As he violently kicked and punched the human looking punching bag, Ginoza was standing at the door watching him. Kogami didn't notice he was there. Ginoza entered the door and cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling today?" The tall man asked pushing his glasses up on his face. Kogami didn't respond. He only finished his match with the bot.

"Look, Ko. I know you're going through a tough time. We all are. Especially at the loss of Sasayama." Kogami stood still. "Can we talk? Now Inspector to former inspector, but…as friend to friend?" Kogami looked at Ginoza and could tell he was serious. He stopped the bot and sat on the couch beside his long term friend. There was silence for a moment, until Ginoza broke it.

"Ko. I know things are dark and bleak right now. But. You know you can't keep going on like this."

"I know." Kogami said taking a sip of bottled water.

"Sasayama wouldn't want it." Ginoza paused for a long time and glanced at Kogami from the corner of his glasses. "He especially wouldn't have wanted you to break that young girl's heart." Kogami's heart stopped. He was trying everything to stop thinking about Eri. He couldn't.

"How did you know?" Kogami asked leaning back into the couch.

"My father was outside listening to you two argue. He was on the opposite side of the wall so you guys couldn't see him. He said he was just passing by and heard everything. He said he never saw a girl so broken before either." This made Kogami feel uncomfortable. "Really Ko. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I did the right thing. I can't give her the world that I once wanted to give her."

"So? She was by your side every step of the way! Did you forget that?" Of course Kogami didn't forget that. "I remember the very first time you got shot. She came here crying as if you had died. Even though it was a flesh wound." Kogami stared at the ground. "Even that day we were walking through Shibuya, You stopped at a jewelry store to look at engagement rings. DO you remember?"

"Yea. I do." Kogami answered.

"So why the hell w-"Ginoza was cut off.

"Because! I'm a latent criminal ok?! We have no rights. I'm just an inspector's hound dog sent out for the hunt. I couldn't give her what I wanted to give her anymore. I can't marry her, anything. So I figures she would be happier with someone who can give her that life!" Kogami grew very upset and threw his water bottle across the room. He placed his hands in his hair. His mind was spinning out of control.

"So you crush her? I know you Ko. Did you think what that was going to do to her? My father went by with Kagari to see how she was doing. She was there in her apartment with her friends Kyoko and Mitako. They say she won't eat." Kogami's heart sank. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to Eri. He told her he never wanted to see her again. He remembered the look in her eyes, it looked like life had left them. All he remembered was her throwing the necklace that he had given her at his face and storming out of the room. Kogami really hated himself now. He loved Eri dearly, but, how could he be with her? Like he said, he couldn't give her children, or marry her. He didn't want to take that joy away from her. So he broke up with her. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do besides looking at Sasayama dismantled corpse.

"Look. I'm willing to take you to see her. Sort this out. She's your ray of hope Ko. Don't forget someone you had so many memories with." When Ginoza said that images of Sasayama and Eri ran through his head. Despite Kogami's manly demeanor, he couldn't help but cry. Ginoza placed his hand on his friend's muscular shoulder.

"You know we are going to miss you." Mitako said crying. She was helping Eri with her bags.

"Is that the last one?" Eri asked. Mitako nodded.

"Yupp." Mitako hated to see Eri in the state she was in. She seemed colder. Lost. Sad. Eri tried to force smiles but it wasn't the same smile that Eri usually had. Kyoko stared at the pictures of her and Kogami.

"What are you going to do with these?" Kyoko asked. Eri didn't bother to look at the frames.

"Burn them. Throw them out. I don't care." Kyoko didn't do that. She placed the pictures in her handbag.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Matt at least?" Mitako asked. Eri felt so guilty. She involved Matt in her heartache. She had went to Matt's place looking for some way to release the pain in her heart from Kogami dumping her. She wounded up sleeping with Matt. It was pleasurable, but, the sex was nothing compared to how Kogami use to make her feel. She was looking for someone to fill her emptiness and make her whole, but, nothing compared to Shinya Kogami.

"No. Just leave it. I'll speak to him when I get a chance. Let's just go, before I miss my flight." Both of her friends helped Eri to the door. Eri stepped out of her apartment without looking back. Mitako and Kyoko looked at the apartment. All they could see was flashbacks of Kogami, Eri and Sasayama sitting on the couch drinking and taking shots or just goofing around. How can things just change so drastically? Kyoko was found of Sasayama and began to cry for him. She was also crying because she hated to see her friend in so much pain. She couldn't believe that Eri and Kogami were really over. Mitako grabbed Kyoko's shoulder and consoled her closing the door to the once laughter filled apartment.

Kogami loved Eri. He couldn't sleep without her face appearing in his dreams. Ginoza was giving him permission to leave the CID as long as he was there with him. He had to make things right with Eri. He looked at a picture of Eri on his wall. It was Halloween and she was dressed up as an insanely hot bunny rabbit. That was Kogami's favorite picture of her. He smiled. He was the one who took the photo of her. There was also another picture of himself, Sasayama, Eri, Kagari and Mitako. They were at the hibachi house. Kogami always made sure that his enforcers had a good time. Eri was clinging to Kogami's arm in the picture. He placed bunny ears on Eri. It was corny, but they were just having fun. Everyone seemed so happy. As Kogami exited his room Kagari came barging in.

"KO!" Kogami noticed that he was out of breath.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Stop being a wise ass Ko! The old man said he saw Eri leaving with her friends. They were-"Kagari was trying to catch his breath. "There was suitcases. They were heading for the American airlines terminal." Kogami's heart felt like there was a sudden jolt of lightening. Kogami grabbed his jacket and ran out of his room with Kagari following behind.

Ginoza had never sped so fast in his life before. He had his police sirens on for people to move out of the way. Kogami still couldn't believe that Eri had decided to leave. He had to talk to her before she got on that plane. He didn't want things to end the way they were. Ginoza was speeding up the terminal. He stopped in front of the American Airlines gate. Kogami jumped out with his two friends behind.

"What gate?" Ginoza pulled out his badge and showed it to the bag handler.

"MWPSB! Which gate is having a plane depart?" The young man seemed frightened. Ginoza caused the boy to drop his bags.

"Uh...gate 36 I believe." All three men headed in that direction. Kogami being the fastest. All three men were out of breath. Kogami stood frozen. The gate was closed. The plane had left. He heard a familiar voice crying. He glanced to his left and saw Mitako, Kyoko and Junya. The girls were in tears due to the departure of their friend. Junya was hugging both of them. His expression even seemed not normal. He seemed to be really sad. Ginoza and Kagari's heart sank for Kogami. He had missed his chance. Kogami didn't bother to say anything to Eri's friends... He turned around and started to walk back to the car.

"Ko, you ok buddy?" Kagari asked as he left with his head down. Ginoza was close behind. All three men were back in the car and it was silent. Ginoza didn't know what to say to Kogami. By the way he was clenching his fist, he could tell Kogami was angry as hell. Kogami couldn't believe it. Within months, he had lost a friend, had been demoted and lost the girl of his dreams. He punched the window crack the glass a bit.

Eri was looking out the plane window holding her knees. She had remembered the first time she arrived in Japan. She remembered the excitement she had. She could hardly wait to get off of the plane. Now she was happy to leave. She never expected to come to Japan and fall in love. That wasn't her intentions. Now she was leaving with a broken heart that was impossible to fix. She silently cried into her knees covering her face. Even when she closed her eyes, all she could hear was Kogami's voice and see his face. She hated him. She hated him for the heartache he caused her, but she still loved him. Sadly, he didn't love her anymore. Maybe going back home was the best thing to do. She could clear her head and her heart of everything that happened within the past few months. It wasn't long until Eri fell asleep. She wasn't able to do that for a while. Even in her sleep, she dreamed about Shinya Kogami.

******WELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK! IM SORRY IF THIS MADE YOU SO SAD! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REMEMBER IM DOING TIME SKIPS SO IT WILL BE BACK AND FORTH!**************


	9. Chapter 9- I'm home

*******HELLO EVERYONE! I'M CRAZY STOKED ABOUT THE PSYCHO PASS MOVIE AND SEASON 2. I Can't WAIT UNTIL OCTOBER AND SEE HOW EVERYTHING UNFOLDS! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AN INNOCENT ONE SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SEND IN REQUEST FOR ANY ANIME OF ANY KIND! THNX! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FOLLOW AS WELL!********

San Francisco California. Eri had to admit she did miss the steep hills and wind of the city. Nothing had really changed during the time she was gone. Everything still pretty much looked the same. Eri was gazing outside of the car window while her driver typed in the code to unlock the gate to her estate. The house was huge. It was a light brown color with a beautiful landscaping. There was also a water fountain in the middle of the grass of the Greek goddess Athena. Her father had always been interested in the ancient world. The grass had freshly been cut by the gardeners. The garden was blooming. It was full of yellows, blues, greens, reds, and purples. It was a breath taking sight. As Eri exited the car, her driver helped her unload her bags and welcomed her home. Eri had her sunglasses on. She didn't want anyone to see how puffy her eyes were. As she stepped through her arched doorway she looked around at her empty home. She saw the gold trimmed staircase and the bright beige colored walls. Usual. Nothing changed. Eri picked up one of her bags and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her door and saw that nothing really changed. Her room was still purple as ever. She automatically switched her room setting to a starless night setting. Soon her room became full of stars and became dark blocking out the sunny California sun. This was her favorite room setting. She always liked the night time better than the day. The night time was mysterious. The moon and stars gave off a soft glow that the sun couldn't. She loved that about the night time. Eri threw herself on her canopy covered bed. The canopy was a light purple before she turned on her room setting but now it seemed like it was a light blue thanks to the lighting of the room. Eri crawled under her sheets and stared at the starry ceiling. She had major jet lag and was worn out. Especially from the tears. She closed her eyes and dozed off into a reminiscent dream.

Eri was sitting in front of her television while watching MUSIK station Japan. She was off from school and Kyoko was spending time with her friend. The two girls had just woken up and still didn't know what to do with the rest of their day. Their homework was finished, no club activities were being held so the girls were stumped.

"Maybe we can go shopping." Kyoko suggested.

"Maybe." Eri was painting her nails.

"How's Inspector Kogami?" Kyoko asked.

"I guess fine. Just busy. I haven't really heard from him lately."

"Maybe you should call him up and see what he's doing."

"Yea, I hate to bother him. He's a detective."

"Point. But just call him." Kyoko said playfully poking Eri. It was 10:58 in the morning. Eri picked up her phone and searched for Kogami's number. She hesitated at first and hit call. The phone began to ring and kyoko began to jump around excited for her friend.

Kogami was at his computer looking at pictures from a recent case he had picked up at a hospital. He was trying to put the pieces together but he wasn't getting anywhere. This case had him stumped. His phone rang and he didn't bother to look at who was calling. He automatically answered the phone.

"Inspector Shinya Kogami."

"Kogami Hey!" Eri said pushing Kyoko away from her.

"Eri. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Working as usual." Eri laughed.

"I thought about you and I was wondering if you were busy today?" Kogami smiled. He thought Eri was adorable.

"Actually, today I'm on a short shift. I get off at 12:00. What did you have in mind to do?"

"Um….The beach."

"The beach?"

"Yea. Kyoko and her boyfriend was going to the beach and asked if I could come along and bring you too." Kyoko looked at Eri confused. Eri mouthed to call Junya.

"I haven't been to the beach in a while. That sounds good." Sasayama yelled into the phone.

"CAN I COME TO?"

"SASAYAMA!" Kogami yelled at the enforcer.

"Come on Ko, I want to go!"

"That's if I give you permission to leave!"" Eri laughed at the two friends arguing.

"What beach? I can meet you guys there if that's ok? Do you know how to get there?"

"Yupp." Eri nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Sasayama continued to yell.

"Shut up!"

"You can bring Sasayama." Eri laughed.

"Do I have to?"

"You never know, maybe he will find himself a girlfriend." Kogami sighed in annoyance from Sasayama. "Fine. We will meet you there by 1. Is that good?"

"Sounds good to me. See you later." Eri hung up the phone smiling to herself.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH! YOU GET TO SEE KOGAMI SHIRTLESS!" Eri coughed on her water.

"Kyoko!" Eri blushed.

"Come on you have to look super cute!" Eri groaned as her friend pulled her towards her closet.

"HOW DO I LOOK KO?" Kogami rolled his eyes at Sasayama. He had on beach shorts with a floral pattern, a white tank top with a beach hat and pink sunglasses.

"You're such a dork. You know that? How old are you?"

"Come on! It's been a while since I've been able to catch some R&amp;R. Enforcers don't get to do this every day. I appreciate you lying to Ginoza too for me. You're the best." Kogami was changing his shirt.

"You're welcome."

"Man, I can't wait to see all the pretty beach babes there! Oh man!"

"Just try to keep a low profile and don't go picking any fights. Please."

"Yea, Yea." Sasayama was known for his wild temper. "Come on let's go! I bet you can't wait to Ms. Renson in a bikini!" Kogami ignored Sasayama. Why was he so ignorant? He thought. Kogami locked his apartment door and made way to his car that was parked outside his apartment. When he was about to get into his car he noticed that there was an accident at the corner of his street. Being an officer, he walked over to make sure everything was ok.

"WHAT THE HELL JUNYA! YOU CAN'T DRIVE FOR SHIT!"

"I CAN"T DRIVE WHEN YOU'RE CONSTANTLY YELLING IN MY FUCKING EAR!" Eri and Matt stood at the corner next to the officers watching the two argue with Each other. Kogami couldn't believe how small the world was. He laughed.

"Is everything ok?" It seemed that Junya crashed his car into the street light. How was that even possible? Matt glanced at Kogami from the corner of his eye and scoffed. Eri's face lit up dramatically.

"Shinya! What a surprise!"

"MS. RENSON! HIYA!" Eri saw how goofy Sasayama looked. He was only about 27 or 28. He didn't look his age really. That was probably due to how much of a kid he acted at times.

"Sasayama. Hi" Eri said trying not laugh.

"Why is he here?" Matt said pissed off.

"Be nice." Eri said stomping on Matt's toe. Matt was hanging out with Junya when Kyoko called him. It would have been rude to not invite him.

"I see you guys are having some car trouble." Kogami said laughing.

"Yea. Junya can't drive with Kyoko in the front seat." Eri said annoyed at the couple arguing. The tow machine had already arrive and had attached itself to Junya's car.

"Do you guys need a ride?"

"Really? You would do that for us?" Eri jumped.

"I'd rather walk." Matt said putting his shades on. Eri kicked Matt in his knee. Kogami didn't hear him.

"Sure. Someone may have to lap up on someone."

"That's fine." Matt go excited and hoped Eri would sit on top of him, but his dreams were crushed. Kyoko wounded up sitting on top of Junya. The radio was blasting. Eri had to admit Kogami looked so cool driving with his sunglasses on. Sasayama and he were arguing about something as usual. Eri was watching the coast line as the group of 6 approached the coast line. Eri couldn't believe how beautiful the beach was. Matt caught Eri staring at Kogami. Why does she like him so much? He thought. He's way too old. All of a sudden Kyoko started screaming. Everyone jumped. She caused Kogami's car to swerve

"Really?" Junya and Eri said.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT NANA MIZUKI and T.M REVOLUTIONS NEW SONG! PLEASE TURN IT UP." Kogami thought Kyoko and Sasayama were a perfect match for each other. Junya was way to mellow for her. Kogami hit his volume button.

"No Way! They sound really good together." Matt said.

"Yea they do." Junya said agreeing.

"Who are they talking about KO?" Sasayama asked.

"That proves that you're old as hell." Sasayama hit Kogami in his arm.

"I just don't keep up with celebrities. But whoever they are, they sound pretty good." Kogami was watching Eri through his rearview mirror. She seemed kind of quite.

Kogami pulled up to the parking lot of the Kanagawa beach. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful it was. Especially Eri. She couldn't believe the water. She was gazing at it trying to see if she could see California from there. Everyone rushed out of the car making their way towards the sand. Eri and Kogami were taking their sweet precious time to catch up with everyone else.

"This is beautiful." Eri told Kogami.

"Are the beaches here as nice as the ones back in America?" Kogami said throwing his beach towel over his shoulder. Eri shook her head no.

"This is way better. It's a natural beach. Beach's at home have been maintained over time that they lost their natural feel and look." Eri saw that Mitako and Matthew were already in the water. Sasayama started to tan and Junya and Kyoko was laying out their blankets. Eri read the sign for the name of the beach.

"Kanagawa…Hey, aren't you from here Ko?" Kogami nodded.

"Yea. Not too far." It was interesting to see a part of his home town. Eri and Kogami caught up to Sasayama who was smoking and getting a nice crisp tan. Eri blushed. Sasayama was muscular and toned. Was every one of the MWBSP hot? She then looked at Kogami who had already taken off his shirt. She could feel the girls on the beach staring at the two men. Eri blushed. Kyoko couldn't help but stare. Junya threw sand at her. Eri didn't want to make things awkward so she took off her floral blue sundress revealing her zebra print bikini. Sasayama peeked through his sun glasses.

"My my young lady, you have a very lovely figure." Eri didn't know what to say.

"You old perv." Kogami joked. He had to agree with Sasayama. Eri had a gorgeous body. He didn't want her to catch him staring.

"Come on Ko! I'll race you to the water!" Eri said ignoring Sasayama. The two dashed off into the warm water. Matt watched in pure jealousy. Soon Kogami and Eri started to splash each other. Kogami picked Eri up and threw her under causing her to become completely soaked. Eri pretended that she was going to go under to swim but secretly grabbed Kogami's ankle and pulled him under. The two were laughing and didn't notice that they were in each other's arms. Kogami had his arm around Eri's slender waist looking her straight in the eye. Eri blushed.

Eri's eyes flew open. She looked around her room breathing heavily. She sat up looking for the one she was trying to forget. She forgot that she was home in California dozens of miles away from Japan. She laid back down and threw the covers over her head. She then began to cry. The dream felt so real. It was like she was reliving that moment all over again. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Eri didn't say anything. Soon her mother came into her room.

"Eri darling!"

"Hi mom." Eri said trying to conceal her voice. She didn't want her mom to know that she had been crying. Her mom walked over to Eri and sat on her bed.

"How was your flight?" Eri wiped her eyes underneath the blanket and sat up to face her mom.

"It was good. I slept a lot. But it was nice." Little did Eri know that Kyoko had called her mom. She told her everything that happened and why Eri came back. She told her mom about the death of Sasayama as well. If Eri knew Kyoko did that, she would kill her, but she did it out of concern for her friend. Eri's mom could tell that her daughter had a broken heart. She just didn't look like herself. She seemed distant. She didn't seem happy at all.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Eri's mom patted Eri's head.

"Yea. I'm ok."

"Eri?" Her mom began.

"Yes mom?"

"Don't get upset but, one of your friends that we met when we went to Japan called me. She told me what happened. She said that one of the detectives who helped rescue you was killed. She also said that your boyfriend broke up with you." Damn Kyoko Eri thought. She had a big fucking mouth. She didn't like to involve her parents in her love life.

"Mom-"Eri started.

"Sweetie. I know death is hard to deal with. I know especially for you. You don't deal with it too well." Eri's mom paused. "What were you thinking getting in a relationship with a so much older?"

"5 or 6 years apart isn't that much of a difference." Eri looked at her ceiling.

"Did you really fall in love with him? That deep?" Eri's eyes started to water. Her heart swelled. She looked at her mom and completely broke down. Her mom hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mom. I don't know. I'm confused. It just hurts."

"I know. I was in your shoes once. Believe me. I remember him too, Detective Kogami was his name. His was very good looking. I had no idea that you guys would well…you know." Eri laughed through her tears. "What was he like?" Eri started to cry even harder.

"He was actually. Perfect. He was insanely smart, successful, kind and protective. Strong and stubborn. I don't know what happened." Eri began to sob deeper.

"Your dad will soon be home for dinner. We can talk later about it and have sleep overs like we use to. Would you like that?" Eri nodded. "Good. I won't tell your father. I don't want him to fly to Japan and commit murder." Her mom joked. If Eri's father knew a man made his daughter cry, he would raise hell. Eri was happy to be home. Her mom always made her feel so much better, despite how busy she was.

********WELLL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANX LOTS MINNASAN!************************


	10. Chapter 10-Thoughts

***************SO I DECIDED TO TRY CHARACTERS POV's SO THIS CHAPTER IS GING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW. THNX!****************

I kept on punching my punching bag over and over again in grief and frustration. I was try to pull myself together, but, I felt so incomplete. The two most valuable things in my life seemed to be snatched away from me. Was it God's way of testing me? Eriallia. Was it fate that we met? Was it destined that I would find you in that apartment? Was it destiny for me to love you? I punched the bag harder as I got lost in my thoughts. She's so beautiful. She's kind and sweet. A little emotional, but, one of the greatest people I have ever met. I was blessed to have her. I can't even stress how much I miss her. I miss her scent, the way she roll her eyes whenever I light a cigarette. I miss touching her soft skin. I miss holding her and sleeping next to her at night. I sure as hell miss pinning her down against her will and making love to her. The way she felt around me and moaned my name. Damn it. I can't believe I was so cold to her. Did she hat my guts? She probably did. She left the country. Practicing this form of fighting made me think about Sasayama. He introduced me to this SIlat form of martial arts. I had to sit down. I had been working out for almost 2 hours. Why would anyone do what they did to Sasayama? I don't get it. The only clue I have is a single picture and it's blurry as fuck. Damn it. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and threw it over my head trying to cool myself off. I Sat on my couch and lit a cigarette. I closed my eyes as I inhaled and opened them as I exhaled. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this really Sasayama or was it just his ghost? He was sitting on the opposite side of couch with his legs crossed and his usual cocky grin.

"Ko Buddy!"

"Sasayama?"

"Duh. Who else did you think I was?" Sasayama lit his cigarette. "Come on bro, snap out of it."

"I'm trying to."

"You're not trying hard enough." I laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't pay my buddy a visit?" I laughed again.

"You're-"

"Yea, I know." Sasayama up from the couch across from me and sat beside me. "Ko. You know you are my main guy and I want what's best for you. Don't let being an Enforcer get you down. It's not a bad job. You still get your pay and stuff, but, you have to make the best out of it." I knew he was right. Sasayama did that every day. He came into work with a positive attitude and always looking to have fun or just make good memories. He certainly cracked up the whole CID.

"Man Sasayama. You sure give great advice." Sasayama suddenly hit me against my head. "Oh! What the hell?"

"What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you bro? You really dumped sweetie pie Eri? Are you insane?" I knew he would be pissed about that. Sasayama had taken a liking to Eri. "I was sure you two were going to get married." Sasayama blew smoke out of his nose. "How are you going to fix this one Shinya?"

"I don't know. She went back to the states. I can't leave the country." If I could board a plane and chase her, I would. I didn't have the rights to do that. "I called her. She changed her number. I emailed her. No response." I threw my head back into the couch. "I really pissed her off."

"Yea. You did. But it was understandable why you did what you did KO. Remember that night we went to the strip club?" I couldn't believe my ears. Weren't we just talking about my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend?

"Yea?"

"As I threw my singles at those sexy ladies, you didn't throw one. I asked you why you said you had someone at home who would gladly strip for you. Plus she cooks too." Both men laughed. "A women like that is hard to find. Especially for you KO. You're not the easiest guy to get along with at times. I guess some of that came from me. But, Eri stuck with you every step of the way. You guys never even argued."

"Yea, but, she's gone."

"Yea. For now, but, remember what she said. Eri said she loved Japan. It was like her second home land. Despite the crazy sibyl system. KO. You better get that girl back. If you don't, someone else is going to scoop her up and make her all theirs. Besides." Sasayama just finished his cigarette. "Who will give her a better orgasm than you?"

"Sasayama, you are a riot. You know that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I got stuck with you two during a snow storm. I give you props though KO. The way you were making her scream that night-"

"Sasayama." I looked at my friend.

"What? I'm just saying. Good sex, good food, connection equals marriage. That's all I'm saying." I smiled at what he said. Soon enough I remembered that he was gone. It felt like I was talking to Sasayama in the flesh.

"How are though? Mitsuru?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm def. going to be ok. No doubt about that." I watched as Sasayama stood up from the couch. "You I'm worried about."

"I'll be ok. Thanks." I stood up from the couch facing Sasayama. He then hugged me.

"Hang in there bro. I'll be watching. Don't get too wrapped up in my case either." Wait! I forgot to ask him who killed him. While hugging Sasayama, I had closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was gone.

"Sasayama. Damn it." I cursed. I smiled at the conversation we both just had. Being dead didn't change Sasayama one bit. He was still himself. I threw on a shirt and walked out of the vast living room and made my way outside to the CID balcony. I needed a drink. Maybe scotch or whiskey. As I passed the bar, I saw Masaoka doing his usual drinking. He saw me walk in the room and immediately poured me a drink. I gladly accepted it.

"Care to join me outside pops?"

"Sure." We both walked outside and looked at the sun setting. Pops placed his drink on the glass table.

"How are you doing Ko?"

"I'm ok. What about yourself pops?"

"Never better. Alive and healthy. Right?"

"Right." I looked at the bench next to the flower bed and I had a flashback. I saw Eri. She was waiting here for me one day. She made me a bento. I was really impressed. It was so good. I remember her laying her head on my shoulder and her falling asleep. Little moments like that were honestly the best. Pops noticed that I spaced out.

"Thinking about Miss Renson? Huh?" How did he know? I nodded.

"Look Ko. Things happen for a reason. We may not know the reason now, but, eventually down the road. Those reasons may be revealed. I know you two love each other. Believe me Ko, I know you love her to death. Things will get better. This is just a test in the relationship."

"What if she doesn't come back to Japan?"

"Oh she will. Believe me. I have a gut feeling she will. But, if she doesn't come back. We're going to have to sneak you out of the country. Aren't we?" I laughed as I finished my glass of whiskey. Where did pops get this stuff from? It was different than many of the drinks we had today.

"Thanks pops. I mean it."

"No problem Kid. Just Trying to be of assistance."

I couldn't help but wonder, what was Eri doing back at home?

***********I KNOW THIS ONE WAS SHORT BUT THERE IS MORE TO COME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! THANKS! ********************


	11. Chapter 11- Starless night

*******I'VE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY AND I CAN NOT STOP! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS ITS RIDICULOUS! IM SURE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS ONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THNX! MINNA! I'LL DO ANOTHER POV SOON PROMISE*******

Eri was unpacking her bags. She didn't realize how much stuff she had brought with her back home. Her departure from Japan was only temporary. Only until she pulled herself together again. Eri was folding all of her clothing and placed each item in her drawer. As Eri placed a pair of shorts in her closet. She noticed a pink velvet bag.

"What the hell?" She wondered out loud. Eri picked up the bag and opened it up. She quickly dropped it on the floor and her face turned crimson. She felt embarrassed although she was all alone. She picked the bag up again and took what was in the bag out. It was a special toy that Shinya brought well, for the both of them.

"I didn't know I had this." Eri sat down on her bed. She actually laughed at the thought

It was a cold winter day in Tokyo and the sky was actually gray with white balls falling out of it. The sound and feel of Christmas could be felt everywhere. The children were singing carols and baking cookies in the local schools and bakery shops. There were so many Santa's everywhere. How did kids fall for this stuff?

Eri was fast asleep on Kogami's couch. He had given Eri a spare key to his apartment and she gave him a spare to hers. The couple had such a huge trust between them. She had cooked Kogami dinner and left it on the stove. She had a lot of homework she had to do and she finished it all. It took a toll out of her so the beauty had went to sleep on Kogami's couch. She was in a sweater dress that was a Christmas green. She had on leggings, but, she took it off in the heated apartment.

It wasn't long until Kogami came home from work. It was 7:47 PM. He came in and smelled the aroma of food. He was actually starving. The two acted as if they were a married couple. He hung his coat up looking around for Eri. Maybe she was in the back or taking a shower? Kogami thought. He went into his kitchen and opened the lid to the pot on the stove. There was beef stew with salad and dinner rolls. God. He loved Eri. She was amazing. Where was she though? Kogami walked over to the couch about to turn on the television but didn't do so. He saw his girlfriend passed out on the couch with her books piled high on the coffee table. She was a hard worked just like he was. He liked that quality in anybody.

Kogami had a little black shopping bag. He brought it over with him to the couch where Eri was sleeping. Kogami had undone his tie and kissed the sleeping girl on her soft lips. She was really out of it. She didn't really respond. He soon started kissing Eri on her neck and collarbone. He noticed she had taken her leggings off making his life a lot easier. He pushed her legs open and started massaging her women hood. Eri was coming around now and didn't know what was going on. Her eyes were hazy and all she could see was a blur. She felt wetness on her neck. She also felt a strange feeling coming from below. She recognized a familiar scent as well. Kogami was home. She could see him clearly now.

"Ko?" she said with a soft voice.

"Hey." He was attacking her neck giving her a soon to be hickey.

"You're home. Did she see what I left out for you?"

"Mhm." A familiar flood filled Eri's panties. Kogami was such a horn dog sometimes. He was a guy after all. Eri gasped as Kogami inserted a finger into her.

"You must be really in the mood." Eri said through a soft moan.

"I thought about you all day."

"Really?" Kogami nodded looking his princess in her amber eyes. "Or did you think about having sex with me all day." Eri joked.

"Both." At least he was honest.

"I'm surprised you don't walk around with boners at work." Kogami laughed.

"It's called self-discipline." He was now moving his fingers in and out of Eri. He had added another one. Eri bit her lip. She had just remembered that Kogami was not supposed to be touching her. She was mad at him for putting whip cream in her face while she was sleeping. She quickly moved his hands from her despite the pleasure that was flowing to her lower region. Kogami looked at Eri puzzled.

"No." Was all she said. Kogami knew what she was referring to.

"You're still upset?" Kogami laughed.

"You put whip cream all over my face. That was the worst thing to wake up to. SO NO! We're not having sex today." Damn was all Kogami could say. He looked at the black little bag and remembered he had a special present inside that he wanted to try. As Eri walked away he grabbed her and threw her back on the couch.

'Hey!" Eri had her panties in her hand. Kogami took them from her and dropped them on the floor. Eri blushed.

"I have a present for you." Kogami stated.

"Really? It's not Christmas yet."

"I know." Kogami placed his hand in the bag and pulled out a pick and white box giving it to Eri. Eri's face turned a bright crimson.

"Oh my god…..Kogami. Why?" Kogami smiled. Not too long ago, Eri and Kogami went into the sex shop in the center of the city. While on their sexual exploration, the shop owner showed them a toy called the extreme o. It was a new toy, but, it was selling like hot cakes. Women were raving about it all across the globe. It was said to give a woman multiple orgasms by stimulating the clitoris with a vibrating suction and using the penetrative part to send electrifying vibrations to the woman's g-spot. Kogami was interested in the toy. Eri was so embarrassed to be talking to some old pervie man about a sex toy. Kogami assured the man he would be back to buy it. Eri didn't think he was serious. When Kogami meant something, he meant it.

"You're such a perv, you know that?"

"But you love it." He said taking Eri's lips in for a long kiss. Eri felt Kogami take his tie and tie her hands behind her.

"Ko! I said no." Kogami continued to ignore her. He continued to tie her up with his tie.

"Your body doesn't say that." He was referring to her wetness. What was he planning? He picked Eri up and sat her in one of his kitchen chairs using another tie to tie her legs to them. Eri was a bit nervous. She couldn't move at all now.

"So we are going to play a little game." Kogami said while unbuttoned his white collared shirt.

"What game?" Eri asked slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, it will be fun." Kogami winked at Eri. He placed a chair in front of Eri and started opening the package to the extreme o. He finally opened it and pulled out the device with its remote. Eri thought Kogami's psycho-pass had went up. This man was nuts. He played with toy exploring how it works until he got the jist of it. He walked up to Eri and expanded her already open legs. Eri gulped.

"The rules of the game is simple. I'm going to sit there in that chair and watch you cum over and over again until you beg for me to be inside of you."

"What if I don't beg?"

"Trust me you will." Kogami attached the first part of the pink toy to Eri's clit and inserted the other part into her. Eri groaned. She was embarrassed. She watched as Kogami took his seat in his chair. She saw that Kogami had the remote and didn't know what she was in store for. She gulped. Kogami grinned slightly and turned the remote to low. For such a low setting, the suction was intense. Kogami sat back and watched as Eri's facial expression started to change. He grinned at this. Eri was already to squeal.

"You're awful Ko."

"Mhm." The man continued to watch. He turned the setting up by two notches. Eri squealed. Kogami was becoming even more turned on at the sight of Eri breathing heavier and heavier. He could tell by the haze in her eyes that it felt good. Soon Kogami would have her begging for him to enter her. Eri felt extremely hot. She wanted to punch Kogami in his face. She couldn't lie. It felt amazing. No wonder why women loved this toy. Kogami could see Eri's juices running on the chair. He was so hard now and he was fighting with himself. He was trying not to pounce on her. He wanted her to beg for him. He turned the dial up to medium high. Eri started to writhe in her chair. She also started to moan. She was glaring at Kogami with the most evil look ever. How come she could never resist him? She hated the amused look he had on his handsome face. He turned the dial up by one notch and Eri screamed. Everything was hot and hazy. Her head was spinning with ecstasy. Soon enough the vibrating toy caused Eri to cum. She could hardly breathe. That was how intense the orgasm was. Kogami didn't bother to move the toy out of Eri. He continued to let the toy do its thing. Eri looked frustrated. She was extremely turned on. She wasn't going to give in to Kogami. No matter what.

Kogami continued watching Eri have orgasm after orgasm. It was like he died and went to heaven. Who ever invented this toy was a fucking genius he thought. He was amazed at Eri's will power, but, he could tell she was soon going to give in. Her legs were shaking and her eyes looked so defeated. She looked at Kogami as if she was saying please take me. But Kogami wanted to hear her say it. He turned the dial up to the highest setting and Eri lost control. She squirted all over the chair. Kogami knew he had to clean that later. Eri was in ecstasy but couldn't take anymore.

"Kogami." She moaned as the toy was still inside her.

"Yes?" He said teasing her. She wanted it out. She just didn't want to admit defeat to her perverted boyfriend. She looked away from him. "Do you want something Eri?" he said seductively. She was on the verge of cumming again. She was moaning loudly and it was hard for her to focus and talk. She wanted Kogami so bad. She wanted him inside.

"Please…." Kogami got up and walked over to Eri.

"Please what?" Eri came again.

"Please. I want you." Eri had lost.

"Those aren't the exact words I wanted to hear." Eri grew frustrated, but she wanted to feel the pleasure of a hard cock in her and Kogami was the only one who could give it to her. She looked at Kogami.

"Please. I want your cock. Inside. Now."

"There we go." Kogami said turning the toy off and removing it from Eri. Eri's legs were so limp from all the orgasms she had. Kogami picked Eri up and laid her on the kitchen floor. He immediately pulled his hungry member out and inserted it into his girlfriend. She moaned with such relief. The two lovers went at it all night. Eventually they stopped, because they both grew hungry and had to take a shower.

Eri smiled as she hid the toy in her closet. She couldn't help but feel really sad. She felt tears coming down her face again. Damn. I was doing so well. She thought. She closed her closet and walked out of her room onto her balcony. The moon was full and the breeze felt so good. Her balcony was like the balcony in Romeo and Juliet. There was a little tea table with vines and flowers everywhere. She sat her tea table and looked at the moon. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice.

"Eri!" Eri looked over to her right and her eyes were in disbelief.

"Sasayama?" The man was grinning like a dofus.

"Don't worry. Time heals all wounds. Just give everything time." Eri nodded. The next thing she knew, Sasayama was gone.

Eri turned on her cell phone and decided to listen to music. She decided to play Starless Night by famous singer Olivia Lufkin. She started to sing along with the song. It was fitting for the night.

_Starless night _

_I can't get back the shadow of my past _

_I want to feel your warmth _

_Tears are falling down even if lost, we won't separate _

_Because I'm holding onto your hand_

_Starless night _

_I can't get back the shadow of my past _

_I want to feel your warmth _

_Tears are falling down even if lost, we won't separate _

_Because I'm holding you_

_Starless night even if you say you'll surrender _

_I want to believe in your warmth _

_Endless love I can love your contradictions because _

_You are my shining star. _ When Eri heard the last line to the song. She busted into tears all over again. Kogami was her shining star or so she thought. She laid her head on the table and cried silently to herself. Like Sasayama said, Time heals all wounds. How long until this wound was gone?

*********TADA! WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MORE IS ON ITS WAY! DON'T WORRY! ******************


	12. Chapter 12

********HEY GUYS! JUST UPDATING THE FIC A BIT! IM BRINGING INSPECTOR TSUNEMORI IN! SOME OF THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN"T WATCHED PSYCHOPASS! THANKS FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT**********

Although inspector Akane Tsunemori had just been assigned to division 1, she was beginning to get the hang of her new job. It was hard work, often sometimes dangerous work, but she loved taking the risks. One person who caught her attention the most was the enforcer Shinya Kogami. He was different. He was often sometimes brash and aggressive. He was a good guy who was one hell of an enforcer. Akane and the rest of division one had just solved the mysterious killings of people who had avatars on communfield. She was standing outside on the balcony gazing at the sun setting over Tokyo. She didn't realize it, but, inspector Ginoza approached the young woman with the short brown bob from behind. He had his hands in his pocket.

"Gotta say, you did quite well this time." Akane quickly responded to Ginoza.

"I can't really take any credit. Mr. Kogami figured it all out. It was incredible how he was able to get inside Mito's head and predict his actions."

"That's just how enforcers are. They can do that because they have the same psychological profile as the criminals." Ginoza replied.

"But, he," Akane paused. "Mr. Kogami comforted me after Shoko's death. And he encouraged me. I know he's classified as a latent criminal, but, I have trouble believing that he has the same mind as a maniac like Mito. I just don't see it." The wind blew through Ginoza's hair. He was now staring off into the distance.

"Fulfilling your duties as an inspector is the only thing you should think about. Draw a hard line between you and the enforcers."

"Is that an iron lab rule for this job protocol?" Akane asked.

"No. But, it's the rule I live by." Akane turned to face Ginoza. "I use to have a partner, but, I lost him due to a mistake he made. A mistake I couldn't stop him from making and-"Ginoza pulled up a screen on his arm device. "I don't want to see the same thing happen to you." He was pulling up a file from the database and was sending it over to Akane for her to take a look at. Akane opened her screen on her wrist. She slightly gasped.

"That's from the personnel department." Ginoza told her. "Delete it when you're done with it." With that being said, Ginoza turned around to leave Akane to herself to read the file. Akane watched as he left then directed her attention back to the screen above her wrist. She pressed the button and soon the device started to speak.

Shinya Kogami, Enforcer, Male, 28 years old. Former Inspector. Akane was shocked.

"What?!" The device continued to speak.

While investigating the previously unsolved MWPSB's special case 102, Enforcer Kogami's crime coefficient rapidly increased. Despite repeated warnings, he prioritized the investigation over treatment. His crime coefficient deviated from the regulated value and he was demoted to enforcer. Akane stared at the screen looking at the picture of Kogami.

Division 1 team had just began a new case. A girl was found dismembered in the park due to plasticization. Akane, Ginoza and Kogami stared at the young girl with roses in her mouth.

"I'm going to have to take you off this case Kogami," Ginoza said. "I'm sorry." Akane seemed confused.

"Huh?"

"Are you serious?" Kogami said slightly annoyed by Ginoza. "How come?"

"I need people who aren't clouded by their own preconceived theories about the case. At least at the start." Ginoza answered. Akane quickly chimed in.

"But sir, we're not sure yet if this is even connected to the specimen case." Akane had forgotten that Ginoza showed her that file in secret. She quickly covered her mouth. Kogami looked at Akane turning around.

"So I'm standby at HQ?" Kogami asked.

"That's right." Kogami then started to walk away from the crime scene. Akane watched as Kogami left.

"Inspector Tsunemori?"

"Yes sir!" The young woman answered.

"It seems you know the circumstances we're dealing with. I need you to keep an eye on Kogami at all times now. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, that's your job in this case."

Akane stood silently as she watched enforcer Kogami spar against a humanoid robot in the CID's dojo. Kogami punched the bot over and over. Akane assumed he was frustrated.

"That's enough!" Kogami stopped hitting the android. "I think you won." Akane said putting her hands on her hips. Kogami got off of the robot and watched it go back into its mechanical state. He had left a pretty bad dent on the left side of its face. Akane picked up the remote off of the ground and looked at it in disbelief.

"Whoa! You got the sparring program set to the highest level there is and you still crushed it. Are you sure you're not a cyborg Mr. Kogami?" Akane joked.

"I can still get knocked out cold from a paralyzer. I'm human. Weak like everyone else." He answered the young inspector. Akane glanced at the damaged drone.

"You do know that property management isn't going to be happy about this?"

"It's their fault for building that piece of crap." Kogami grabbed his cigarette's off of the bench and went to light one. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke. All Akane could do was watch him. She hadn't noticed before, but, Kogami had a very nice body. She couldn't help but lean in to get a better look at his abs. She was now staring. Kogami noticed what she was doing.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" He asked. Akane came back to her sense.

"Uh! No! No! Sorry!" She was so embarrassed. Kogami continued to smoke his cigarette. Akane looked away blushing. "Um, but the dominator was designed to neutralize any threat. Do you really need to spend so much time in here on your combat training?"

"Damn right I do." Kogami said putting his cigarette in the ash tray. "Its power just means I have to train more. A person should always be stronger than the weapon they hold. It's not the dominator who kills someone, it's the person who pulls the trigger. My training doesn't let me forget that. It keeps the pain here where it always should be." Kogami finished his sentence extending his fist out to Akane.

"I see. So is that supposed to be a lesson for me?" Akane asked. Kogami sighed.

"If I have it my way, you won't have to take anyone's life. I'll carry that weight. Did you come from a reason?"

"Ok! I'll get to that!" Akane's voice grew louder and she began to pint at Kogami. "But first can you wipe off that sweat and put a shirt on please?" Kogami did what Akane asked him to do. As Kogami grabbed his shirt, Akane noticed a small picture fall out from underneath it. Akane bent down to pick it up and stared at the picture. It was of a younger Kogami and a foreign girl. They seemed like they were on a date. Akane handed the picture back to Kogami and followed him back to the living room. She took a seat as she watched Kogami down a half a bottle of water. She couldn't help but feel curious. She wanted to know who that girl was.

"Um. Mr. Kogami, if you don't mind me asking. Who was the girl in the picture that I picked up off of the floor?" Was she rude for asking this? Kogami looked at Akane. She sure seemed interested in him.

"She was…" Kogami paused. "My girlfriend a little while back."

"Oh! Really!" See Ginoza had it all wrong. Kogami was human. He just wasn't some latent criminal. Akane blushed.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Kogami, what happened between you two?"

"You're really trying to get personal huh?"

"I'm sorry!" Akane quickly apologized bowing her head down. When she sat back up Kogami stated to talk.

"We…Just didn't work out. That's all." Akane could tell there was more to this story. She could tell by the pain in Kogami's voice that he probably still card about her. Looking at the picture, you could tell the two were awfully close.

"Um…Did you love her?" Akane caught herself again. "Sorry!" Kogami finished drinking his water.

"Actually, to answer your question." Akane watched how sad Kogami's eyes looked. "I did. But the past is the past." Akane left it alone and quickly changed the subject to the specimen 102 case.

Akane was done for the day and had to report back to inspector Ginoza. She hadn't done much but babysit Kogami all day. She couldn't complain. She was getting paid for doing something awfully minor. Akane stood in front of Ginoza's desk watching him read her report.

"So is that all inspector Tsunemori?"

"Yes sir!" She said bowing down to him. Ginoza dismissed her but the girl didn't leave. She wanted to ask Ginoza a question.

"Is there something the matter?" The man said pushing his glasses to his face.

"Actually." Akane began. "There is. I was in the dojo with Mr. Kogami and he dropped a picture. I know I shouldn't get too wrapped up in it but, I saw a picture of him with a girl." Ginoza knew exactly who Akane was talking about. "He didn't say much, but, when I asked him about who she was he seemed like, well, he was still hurting."

"That's because he still is." Ginoza decided to explain everything to Akane. "Have a seat inspector Tsunemori." Akane did just that. "The picture you saw was of a girl by the name of Eriallia Renson. She was a foreign exchange student at Fujiyama University. She was, well, she was Kogami's girlfriend."

"Yea. He told me that. I asked him if he still loved her or if he did at all and he seemed kind of bothered."

"That's because, Akane….Kogami is still very much in love with that young woman." Akane knew it. "About 4 years ago, Ms. Renson was abducted by a serial rapist and murderer. Kogami was the one who figured out where she was and went in to rescue her. I don't know when it happened, but, he grew very fond of Ms. Renson. He visited her in the hospital and even went to her therapy appointments. He took quite an interest in her. The two became very close. Soon enough, they started to date."

"So what happened? Why did they split up? Where is she now?" Akane was so curious.

"While investigating the Specimen case and seeing Sasayama dismantled the way he was, Kogami lost it. As said in the report, his crime coefficient sky rocketed. Eri was trying her best to help him cope, but, Kogami felt that he couldn't be with her. So he dumped her." Akane became irate.

"What? That's crazy?!"

"Yes and no." Ginoza said folding his hands underneath his chin. "After he became a latent criminal, he felt that he couldn't make Eri happy any more. As you may know, latent criminals can't marry or have any children." Akane looked down at her lap.

"Yea. I know."

"Kogami loved Eri so much that he wanted to give her those two things. After all the years of knowing Kogami, I never saw him as happy with a girl other than Eri. There was one day Sasayama, Kogami and myself were walking in the city. Kogami stopped to look at engagement rings. He loved her enough that he was thinking of marrying her." Akane felt sad hearing this. "He even told me that she was the one. He could see himself with no other woman but her."

"I see. It's understandable why he broke up with her, but, there had to be some way to fix things. Did he even try?"

"He did. But it was too late. Eri had left to go back home to America. She changed all of her contact information and Kogami has not spoken to her for maybe almost 2 years if I'm not mistaken."

"WHAT! THAT"S OBSURD!" Akane yelled. "HOW CAN THEY NOT SPEAK FOR TWO YEARS?!"

"He hurt Eri deeply. He told her he never wanted to see her ever again. It affected her tremendously. She loved him so much. I could tell by the way she would look at him in admiration. They were honestly the perfect couple. They hardly ever argued."

"Has anyone heard from Eri since then?"

"I haven't personally, but, I bump into her friends time to time. They tell me how Eri has been doing. I try to do that much for Kogami. If anything was to happen to her, he would want to know. Her friends say she's doing fine. She came back to Japan for a while to finish up school, but, they even said that she wasn't the same without Kogami by her side. They say now she's working for a huge international business company so they hardly really see her any more. She still has her place here in Japan, but she's always traveling."

"So why don't we take Ko to see her?! Clearly there was some misunderstanding between the two! Kogami broke up with her to protect her! He still has to love her."

"Yea, I know. I thought about doing it many times, but like I said she's hardly ever in Japan. She's a business woman. She's constantly on the go. Plus I don't think she would want to see him. One of her friends say that she doesn't even mention his name. I mean he doesn't talk about her much either, but,-"Ginoza ran his hand threw his hair. "It's a complicated situation."

"I see. Mr. Kogami figured that since he was a latent criminal, or became one. He shouldn't be with her. He didn't want to cloud her hue or….Take away the happiness of getting married and starting a family."

"Yupp."

"That's awful." Akane rose to her feet. "There is away for this to be fixed. There has to be."

"Tell me Akane, Why are you so interested in Shinya Kogami?" Akane honestly didn't know the reason why.

"I honestly don't know. But if Kogami is around someone that he loves, don't you think his crime coefficient will go down?" Akane asked.

"Yes and No."

"Why yes and No?"

"Yes it would go down because Kogami was always his calmest when he was with her. No it won't come down a lot because the man who was behind the specimen murders and who killed Sasayama has not been caught."

"I see." Akane said disappointed. Ginoza started to scribble something on a piece of paper. He handed it over to Akane. "What is it?"

"It's all of Eriallia's contact information. Her new ones at the most. I looked it up using the database. Her address and everything is there." Akane smiled. "I believe that Kogami still very much loves her. I believe that just because he is an enforcer doesn't mean he shouldn't be happy either. Do what you please." Ginoza stood up and grabbed his black trench coat off of the coat rack. He smiled at Akane. "Just make sure when you sign enforcer Kogami out, you do it discretely." With that Ginoza exited his office. Akane stared at the peace of paper with smiling.

"Maybe Kogami can be saved. Maybe his life can go back to the way it was." Akane jumped out of the chair and quickly made her way to the CID's garage.

***************SOOOOO AKANE IS IN THE PICTURE NOW! UH OH! SHE SEEMS EAGER TO HELP SHINYA OUT! PLEASE READ. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! ARIGATOU!************************


	13. Chapter 13- Fate part 1

************THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET CRAZYYYY IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REMEMEBER SOME CHARACTERS ARE NOT ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN THE ANIME ALTHOUGH I WISH THEY WERE **** ALL CREDIT GOES TO GEN UROBOKI! *************

Akane Tsunemori was outside of a tall building which seemed to be made of primarily glass. This has to be the place she thought. She quickly exited her car and made her way to the buildings front entrance. The building was really nice. It was extravagant. Akane thought maybe famous pop idols Egoist lived in the building or something. Akane wasn't in her usual work attire so she looked like a normal civilian. She saw the front desk agent standing at the desk and decided to ask him.

"Um, excuse me sir?" she began.

"Yes ma'am?" the man replied.

"Um...I'm looking for a girl by the name of Eriallia Renson. Does she reside here?"

"Ah yes! Ms. Renson. She does. She lives on the upper floor upstairs. What business do you have with her?"

"Um...well you see…" Akane didn't want to say she was looking for her to see if she would get back with her ex-boyfriend. She quickly pulled out her badge and showed it to the man. "I'm with the MWPSB."

"Oh my! Well here! This is her apartment number. Take this hallway down to the green elevators and it will take you right to her floor."

"Thank you sir." Akane bowed and made her way down the hall. "The perks of being with the MWPSB." Akane said to herself. Akane stood in the elevator waiting to get to Akane's floor. When the elevator stopped, she suddenly became nervous. What was she going to say to her? Hi, I'm Akane Tsunemori I'm the inspector in charge of your ex-boyfriend whom you haven't talked to in about maybe 2 years and I'm here to fix things. Yea ok. That seemed sane. Akane stood in front of Eri's door and gulped. She lifted her hand to knock, but, surely hesitated. She finally had enough courage to do so. She knocked.

Eri was reading a bunch of financial documents from her company. She finally had a couple of days off and wanted to spend her days relaxing and catching up with her friends, but, work always kept her busy. She heard the knock at her door and opened it forgetting to look to see who it was. Soon amber eyes met amber eyes. Short brown bob to long jet black hair now with bangs.

"Um...Hello? Do I know you?"

"Uh, no you don't. I'm Akane Tsunemori." Eri was pretty. She felt kind of envious. She was exotic and tall. She was also very thin. "I'm with the um… MWPSB." Akane showed Eri her badge.

"Oh. Ok. What is this about?" Eri asked.

"Do you mind if I come in to talk?" Eri was confused. She figured it was serious since it was the MWPSB.

"Sure." Eri let Akane in and sat her on the couch offering her coffee or tea. She accepted tea. Eri placed the tea in front of her and sat on the opposite couch. She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"So. I'm here because, well you see." Eri looked at Akane confused. "I'm investigating a case in the area." Akane pulled out the picture of a man who they already had put away in a facility. "Do you know who this man is?" Eri looked at the picture.

"Uh. I'm so sorry. I don't."

"Well!" Akane jumped up. "I'm sorry for taking up your time Ms.…."

"Renson. Eriallia Renson."

"Ah yes! Nice to meet you Eriallia. Thank you for the tea. But I have to get going." Akane seemed even more nervous than she was before. She made her way towards her door placing her shoes back on.

"Um excuse me Ms. Tsunemori? You said you were with the MWPSB, am I correct?" Akane's heart jumped.

"Yes." Was she going to ask about Kogami? "Why?"

"Uh, no reason. I just use to be very close with a person who worked for the MWPSB, that's all." Eri smiled softly. She had to be talking about Kogami! Akane thought.

"Oh really?"

"Yea. I'm sorry! I'm sure you have tons of work to do today! Please be safe and take care."

"You too." Akane said as Eri showed her the door. Akane sighed at the closed door in front of her. "That went well." She said as she walked down the long hallway.

A week had passed since Akane had went to see Eri. She didn't tell Kogami that she was basically prying in his personal life. As Ginoza gave the team a speech, Akane couldn't help but stare at Kogami. What was his mind thinking about? She wondered.

Kogami had decided to take inspector Tsunemori to see one of his former teachers from college. He wanted Akane to have a lesson in criminal profiling. Kogami rang the doorbell as Akane watched curiously.

"Yo!" a voice said through the speaker.

"Hello? It's Kogami." The tall man spoke into the speaker.

"Alright. Hold on a second." Akane was still looking around the big house.

"I don't see much environment hollo in use here." Akane pointed out.

"That's because that stuff irritates the hell out of him." Suddenly the door flew opened and there stood an older man in glasses with brown hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Professor Saiga, it's been a while."

"Stop calling me professor, don't you know how many years it's been since I quit?" Saiga quickly looked to the left of Kogami. "And this beauty might be?" Akane bowed greeting the professor.

"Akane Tsunemori. I'm an inspector with the MWPSB. Nice to meet you sir." The man lifted his glasses to his face.

"Hm. You are welcomed to come inside detectives." Both Kogami and Akane entered the man's extravagant home. Akane glanced around unfamiliar with a place that had no holographic technology.

"Is coffee ok?"

"Sure." Kogami answered.

"Yes please." Akane answered as well.

"That's good, because coffee is all I got." The man then placed each cup in front of Akane and Kogami. Soon Saiga began his lesson on criminal profiling.

It was already night time when Kogami and Akane decided to come back from Saiga's estate. The car ride was a bit quiet and Akane almost fell asleep.

"Did you at least get something out of it?" Kogami asked the dozing off girl. Akane woke up quickly.

"Yes of course! He's a fantastic teacher. In fact, I don't get why his lectures aren't in the MWPSB's archives."

"They would never do that." Kogami answered.

"What's the real story with him?" Akane asked.

"It was back when the university system still existed alongside the sibyl system. Saiga's criminology courses were specifically set up to train investigators. One day, they found a big problem. The hues of his students became clouded and their crime coefficients saw a big jump." Akane seemed surprised.

"Relax, not for every student." Kogami said facing the young woman. "One on one lectures like yours today are fine. But besides, your hue is impossible to cloud anyway."

"Yea, but, to think listening to a guy speak can raise your crime coefficient."

"Say there's a dark swamp and you can't see the bottom, if you want to know what's down there, you got to jump. Mr. Saiga can handle it because he's always down there all the time. But, for most of his students, it's a new experience and they can't always surface safely. They can't handle what's in the swamp."

"You seem like someone who can dive in, touch the bottom and come back up without a scratch."

"Thanks. But I doubt that." Kogami lifted his arm up with his tracking bracelet on. "If you were to ask our dear friend the sibyl system, I'd hit the black mud and never come back." Akane smiled. She then went through her purse looking for her cell phone cause she heard it ring. While she was scrambling around for it, the piece of paper with Eriallia's address and number fell out of her bag. Kogami looked at the paper and saw what was written on it. Damn! Akane thought. He's going to be so pissed.

"I could explain!" Akane began. Kogami picked the paper up and read it. He looked back outside his window. He didn't seem upset.

"So now you're stalking my ex's?"

"NO! That's not what it was, I swear! I…" Akane gulped. "I saw her the other day. The girl in the picture, Eri is her name right? Eriallia?"

"Yea?" There was a slight silence.

"Well, if you want to know, she's doing fine."

"There's no doubt in mind that she isn't doing well." Kogami said looking at the bright Tokyo lights. "She's a strong and smart woman. I know she's ok."

"So, why don't you call her? Her new number is on that piece of paper." Kogami didn't look at it. "Also, when I went to see her, she said something. She asked if I worked for the MWPSB. I told her yes I do. She said she used to be close with someone who worked for the MWPSB. I assumed she was talking about you."

"What makes you so sure?" Kogami asked.

"She seemed, sad when she said it. Like the memory hurt. Please don't get mad, but, I asked Ginza what was going on between the two of you. He told me everything. He said you two were inseparable." Kogami leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. "You should really talk to her! Even if you don't get back together with her, at least you could clear some things out of the air. Did she know that your crime coefficient jumped so high?"

"No. She didn't. I never told her that I was demoted to an enforcer."

"See! If you explained that to her, she would have understood. I met her one time and automatically I could tell she was a kind hearted person."

"Yea. That sounds like Eri alright." Akane sighed. Why was Kogami so stubborn? Akane continued to look at the lit city. Will they ever be the same again?

"Eri!" Kyoko yelled as she greeted her friend. It had been so long since she last had seen her. Kyoko had grew her hair out and added texture to it making it full and extremely curly. It suited her wild personality. Mitako was with Kyoko.

"Hey! Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" Eri said hugging both of her dear friends. Mitako, you cut your hair and you grew yours out I see Kyoko!"

"Same goes for you!" Your hair looks awesome! I love it!" All three young woman laughed. The girls had planned a trip to go to Okinawa Marriott hotel and resort for a miniature vacation. It was fall, but, with indoor heating and everything, the girls still would have a great time.

"Come on let's get on the train before it leaves! We have so much catching up to do!" Kyoko said pulling Eri by her arm. As the girls walked through the crowded streets and made their way to the train terminal, little did they know that they were being watched?

"So, what's the plan boss?" a foreign man asked his white haired partner in crime.

"We are going to play a little game. I'm sure that Kogami will take part in the festivities."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Choe, believe me I know." Makishima said smiling deviously. "Let's bored our train, shall we?" Both men followed the group of young girls into the train station.

Kogami was fast asleep on his couch. He had a long day dealing with the new specimen case reports. He was exhausted. He would probably wake up within 4 hours anyways. Knock Knock. Kogami woke up immediately. He stood up to answer his door. There he saw Ginoza, Akane and Kagari.

"What?" He said grumpy as ever.

"Pack a bag, we're going to Okinawa for the weekend."

"Okinawa? What for?" Kogami was confused.

"I'll explain everything in the car. Just get packed and let's go." Kogami did as he was told and didn't put a fight with Ginoza. He was still very sleepy.

Eri watched as the train sped out of Tokyo. Kyoko was raving about the spa at the Okinawa resort and was dying to have a mud bath. Eri was quiet.

"Eri! You're so quiet! What's wrong?" Mitako asked.

"Nothing! Eri forced a fake smile. "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Well rest up! We're going to have an awesome time this weekend!"

"Yeah! Maybe we can find boyfriends!" Mitako said with hope. Kyoko elbowed her.

"What's going on with you and Junya? Kyoko?" Eri asked.

"I don't know anymore, he's always working in the states so I hardly see him." Kyoko sighed. "But this weekend, no boy talk! Just girl time!" Eri laughed.

"Ok. Whatever you say." Just when Eri was about to turn to face the window a tall man approached her and her friends.

"Excuse me ladies." Kyoko started to choke on her hot chocolate. He's kind of hot! She thought. Mitako was blushing and Eri didn't really seem to pay much attention to the man.

"Can we help you?" Mitako asked.

"I'm terribly sorry if this comes off as strange, but, my friend and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful all three of you were." Kyoko and Mitako were amazed by the man's charisma and charm. Eri didn't seem to care at all. "Especially you ma'am. You're not from Japan are you?"

"Obviously no." Eri snapped. Kyoko kicked eri playfully.

"My apologies, I'm so sorry if I offended you. But where are you ladies going in Okinawa?"

"Um, to the Marriott!" Mitako said extremely excited.

"Really? No way! Do you mind if I take a seat?" The man sat next to Eri. Eri continued to stare out the window looking at the fall night sky. "I'm hosting a huge party there this weekend. My name is Keigo Fusano." The man lied. "You ladies are?"

"I'm Mitako. This is Kyoko and Ms. Grumpy pants over there is Eriallia." Kyoko waived.

"Eriallia, Kyoko and Mitako. Lovely names for such lovely ladies. Here's my card in case you want to come by and party for the evening. I should get back to my friend. I hope to see you ladies there." Keigo said as he left the women behind.

"You most certainly will!" Mitako shouted to him.

"He was super cute!" Kyoko said still blushing.

"Yea, he was, Eri come on lighten up. It's been 2 years now! It's time for you to go out and explore! Date! Live!" Mitako said plopping herself next to her friend. Kyoko knew that was a sensitive subject.

"There was something about that man that I just didn't like. Doesn't he feel creepy to you?" Mitako and Kyoko shook their heads no. "Well, I don't know. He seems odd."

"The only odd one here is you! Come on live a little, have fun! Party. I miss my old party buddy!" Mitako went into her purse and pulled out a mini wine bottle. "Here, let's loosen you up a bit. Have some." Eri glanced at Mitako.

"You know, I expected Kyoko to pull this out of her bag, not you." Eri laughed.

"Hey!" Kyoko said slightly ashamed. She laughed it off.

"I'm kidding." Eri took a long sip of the pink wine. Maybe she needed to let go and have a bit of fun.

"Women have been disappearing all over the Okinawa region for the past week now." Ginoza pulled up the screen with all the women who were reported missing from the Okinawa prefecture. "Most of the women that have gone missing were staying at the Marriott hotel and resort. A lot of these women are working business women or just women who have money. A famous celebrity has even been reported missing. I'm sure you all know her. Her name is Mai Katane."

"I know her! She's so fucking hot!" Kagari jumped out of his chair so excited.

"Language please." Ginoza demanded. "There's more to this." Ginoza pulled up a screen of a burnt up house. "What you see on the screen is a house that is usually rented out to the guest at the resort in Okinawa. This is one of them. It was burned up pretty badly. The investigative squad there found 5 burnt up corpses. They're so badly burned they cannot be identified."

"Damn. Do you think they were some of the girls on the missing list?" Masaoka asked.

"We don't know. But look. Not too far away from that house another house was found burned down to its foundation with 7 burnt bodies. They were basically brunt to ashes and they can't be identified either."

"This psycho sure has an obsession with fire." Akane pointed out.

"Why doesn't the resort shut itself down?" Kogami asked.

"They don't want to create a mass panic." Ginoza replied.

"If the resort shut itself down, that means they would lose a hell of a lot of money." Kunizuka said pulling up more images on the screen.

"Got ya." Kogami said laying back in the car seat closing his eyes. Ginoza decided to leave the paddy wagon behind and let all the enforcers ride with him in the car to Okinawa. He didn't want to scare the guest and cause a riot scaring the culprit away.

"Our job is to figure out what all these women had in common, if anything and find the person who is possibly killing them. We can't let another fire happen. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded agreeing to Ginoza. "Good. We will all be undercover. Enforcers, I want you to set your bracelets in stealth mode so now one will know you guys are enforcers. You can think of this as a mini vacation. One you haven't had in a long time."

"AWESOME!" Kagari yelled. "Does that mean I get to hit the hot springs?!"

"You can do whatever, as long as you stay within the facility. If you find anything suspicious that leads to outside of the facility either I or inspector Tsunemori has to accompany you."

"WOAHHHH! THIS ROOM IS AWESOME!" Kyoko said running into the large suite. The girls had chipped in and got a pretty elaborate suite. There was 2 bedrooms 2 baths one with a full Jacuzzi. There was a kitchen and a bar full of wine ad vodka at the girl's request, there was also an elaborate living room with a beautiful glass ceiling that reflected the moon into the suite. A spread of food was also prepared for the girls when they arrived.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ladies?" The concierge asked.

"No. This is perfect. Thank you." Mitako said dismissing the man. Eri made her way over to the bar. She saw a bunch of wine and champagne. She quickly popped the cork and poured three glasses of the drink. She handed each one to her friends.

"This is going to be an awesome weekend." Mitako said jumping on the couch like a little girl. Eri laughed.  
"So ladies, let's begin!" Kyoko said downing her whole glass of Champaign.

"Please, I don't want to have to carry you back upstairs tonight." Eri said slowly sipping on her drink.

"You won't!" Kyoko was checking her wallet for her room key. "Damn. I'll be right back. I must have left my room key at the desk."

"Kk. Hurry back! We have to finish this lobster salad before it goes bad."

"Oh, believe me. I will be back for that." Kyoko quickly left the room and made her way downstairs. She was a little tipsy from the wine she had on the train earlier. Kyoko approached the front desk trying to catch the attention of the front desk agent.

"Excuse me!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am?" The lady at the front desk answered her.

"I think I left my key down here. Room 901."

"Sure, let me just check. Name please?" The agent asked.

"Kyoko Seijiyama."

"Aw! Yes you did leave it! The agent who checked you in just left and put a note on the side. Here you are ma'am and have a wonderful stay."

"Thanks lots!" Kyoko said skipping back to her friends. Suddenly Kyoko dashed behind a tall tree that was in the lobby of the check in area. "NO FUCKING WAY!" She said holding her mouth. "That's….Oh no! It's Kogami." Kyoko recognized the man. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a bit longer, that was it. What was he doing there? Was he on vacation? Or was he on business? Kyoko watched carefully as a young girl approached Kogami handing him a bag. It was Akane whom was his superior, but, to Kyoko it seemed like they were a couple. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Kyoko gasped. Another girl stepped in standing beside him. It was Kunizuka, but, Kyoko didn't recognize her because her hair was down. It wasn't in its usual pony tail. "He's here with two girls?! What a sick pervert! Oh my God! Eri cannot know! She will be so hurt and our weekend will be ruined!" Kyoko made her way towards the stairs making sure Kogami didn't see her. She pretended as if she was reading a book and made her way quickly up the stairs. Kogami caught a glimpse of the girl, but didn't recognize her because of her puffy hair.

Kyoko busted through the door as if someone was chasing her. Mitako was eating the lobster salad while Eri was already in the hot tub. Kyoko figured she'd tell Mitako then and now.

"MITAKO!" Kyoko whispered yelled.

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"You will never guess who I just saw in the lobby, with not one but two cute girls!" Mitako laughed.

"Who? Junya?" Kyoko shook her head no. Mitako could tell by her expression that this was serious. "Who then?"

"Kogami!" Kyoko whispered yelled.

"STOP LYING TO ME! ARE YOU SURE!?"

"MHM!" Kyoko was loud and crazy, but one thing she would never do was lie.

"This is bad! This is very very very bad!" Mitako said pacing back and forth. "What are we going to do? If Eri sees him, she's going to flip or even worse. She might go psycho and want to hurt him and her hue will cloud. Oh my god."

"I know!" Kyoko cried.

"We can't let her know that he is here!"

"What if they bump into each other?"

"We can't let that happen! No matter what!"

"Let what happen?" Eri said looking at both of her friends standing in her pink bikini. Both Mitako and Kyoko jumped.

"We can't…let….this lobster salad go to waste. It's so good!" Mitako said lying to her friend. Eri smiled.

"I agree!" Eri said taking a few crackers and a spoonful of the salad. "So what's the plan for tonight girls?"

"Well! There's a male strip show in the theatre downstairs. The men are from Australia!" Kyoko said happily.

"Really?" Mitako and Kyoko nodded.

"That should be interesting. That means I got to get singles. What time does the show start?"

"Midnight." Mitako answered. It was 8:37.

"Maybe we should grab dinner before we go." Kyoko said nervous. The resort was huge, but she was sure that Eri would bump into Kogami.

"That sounds great. This lobster salad is not going to fill me." Despite how thin Eri was, she had a huge appetite.

"Great, let's go pick out something to wear. We should all look super cute! Especially you Eri!" Kyoko laughed nervously. Mitako placed her hand in her face. Eri looked at Kyoko strangely.

"Ok. No problem. Nut first can we all enjoy that Jacuzzi! The jets are so amazing!" Eri said grabbing a glass of wine and making her way back to the bathroom. Both Mitako sighed in relief. They couldn't stand to see their friend become all depressed again.

"Remember. Keep this a secret." Mitako said holding out her pinky. Kyoko nodded and took her friends pinky. The two girls made their way into the bathroom to join Eri. Little did the girls know, that their weekend was going to be a weekend that they would remember for the rest of their lives?

*************TADA! OH BOY! ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! IM EXCITED TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! IM WRITING SO MUCH BEFORE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL BECAUSE I KNOW I WON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO UPDATE! SO PLEASE! READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. ********************


	14. Chapter 13-Fate Part 2

************GOSH! IVE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY LONG! IT'S REALLY HARD FOR ME TO STOP! I LOVE WRITING SO MUCH BUT TRUST ME YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER! *************

Eri was piss drunk. The girls had had way too much of a good time at the strip show. Mitako was holding Eri up making sure her friend didn't appear sloppy or easy to take advantage of. Kyoko opened the room door with her room key and she helped Mitako carry Eri over into one of the bedrooms.

"Who's staying with her tonight? You know we have to watch her." Mitako said. She knew her friend would eventually puke and become over emotional when she woke up. Someone had to hold her hair up while she puked her guts out.

"I will." Kyoko volunteered. Kyoko started to change out of her tight red cocktail dress.

"Kk." Mitako was kind of drunk herself. "I'm going to bed so, good night. Call me if you need me." Kyoko nodded. She went into the next room to wash her makeup off and change into her night gown. She then got a cloth and put facial cleanser to wipe Eri's face off. Eri was out. She didn't feel a thing. Kyoko tried to pull Eri's hair back in a ponytail, but, she miserably failed since Eri was laying on her side. Kyoko crawled in bed next to her. She still couldn't believe that she saw Kogami. Mitako and Kyoko decided not to tell Eri. The whole night, Kyoko was way too nervous. She was scared that they would see him. They especially didn't want him to see Eri while she was wasted, which he has seen her before, but, whenever you see an ex you're supposed to look beautiful and graceful. Kyoko closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day the girls decided to take a visit to the indoor water park. Eri had a major hangover, but, still decided to go. She didn't puke at all. Surprisingly.

"KOWABONGA!" Kagari yelled as he dived into the heated pool. So far, there was no suspicious activity going on. Kunizuka was checking surveillance, but, it was hard to really find anything. Since Akane had such a sweet charm, she tried to ask people about the missing women, but, nobody really knew anything. Most of the people there were drunk and on vacation. The water splashed Kogami and put his cigarette out.

"Sorry! KO!" Kogami was lying in a beach chair smoking a cigarette. He was in a pair of swim trunks and shirtless. Ginoza was reading a book next to him. The woman stared as the past Kogami. One girl gave Kogami her phone number. He slipped it in his trunk pockets and forgot about it.

"Aren't you the eye candy?" Masaoka said lighting a cigarette as well. Kogami stared at sun peeking through the glass ceiling.

"Yea. I guess." Kogami said with his hand behind his head. He was watching Kagari go down the slide for the 10th time.

"You should join him Ko." Masaoka suggested.

"I'll go down a slide, but, not on the same raft as him. That's kind of gay. Don't you think?"

"Point." Masaoka said exhaling the smoke.

"AW MAN THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Kyoko yelled loudly as she entered the park. Eri's head was ringing from her friend's high pitched voice.

"Kyoko?"

"Sorry Eri." Mitako stopped causing the girls to bump into her. FUCK! She thought. She saw Kogami sitting on a beach chair. Damn it. She had to think of something and very quickly.

"UH! Damn! The park is closed!"

"Huh? Where do you see a sign that says that?" Eri asked.

"Some kid just threw up!" She turned Eri around! Let's just go to the other pool!" She said pushing Eri out of the park. Kyoko had spotted Kogami too and went along with Mitako.

"Oh. Ok." Eri said letting her friends lure her away. The girls made their way to the other side of the park.

Later on the division 1 squad had regrouped for dinner after spending the rest of the day looking for any kinds of clues.

"It's strange. No one here but the staff saw these woman." Kunizuka said. "What's even stranger is that some of the security footage data has been tampered with. Kogami was looking over it and saw what Kunizuka was talking about. He couldn't help but turn his head to glare at the young woman. She cleaned up nicely. She had on a black one shoulder cocktail dress and her hair was down. Akane stared at Kogami because he also cleaned up nicely as well. His hair was pulled back and he had on a very nice suit. Akane thought everyone looked great. She had on a red cocktail dress that puffed out at the bottom a bit. She had these gorgeous diamond stud earrings on with a matching diamond necklace.

"Damn. We are really getting nowhere with this case. We don't have any leads at all." Kogami said thinking.

"Are you sure these women didn't have a mutual friend or anything?" Ginoza asked sipping on his wine.

"I'm positive. These women have no connections to each other at all. I had Shion spend all night looking for any past relationships, friend s or family members, but nothing shady was found."

"Ok. Let's look at this again." Kogami said pulling up the data on a tablet. We have Kimihiko Itsuwari, 23 years old, Seiko Uryuu 21 years old, Erika Fudo, Miha Waru, Moka Inoue and Junsa Fujio. According to the front desk agent, Moka inoue, Junsa Fujio and Miha Waru all checked in together? Am I correct?" Kunizuka nodded.

"So they had to be staying in the same room. Also, it's weird that these three are friends and three bodies were found in one of those burned down houses. Don't you think?"

"But, forensics haven't confirmed that it's them yet." Kagari said sipping on his soup. "It could honestly be months before identification is made on any of those bodies. Even with the technology that we have today."

"You're right." Kogami agreed.

"Don't you think something else is strange?" Akane said cutting in on the conversation. "It takes about an hour and a half to two to burn an adult human corpse leaving no DNA behind. Even dental DNA would be destroyed. How long was the fires going for until someone called to put them out?"

"Also, the houses are pretty far away from here too. I thought they were a lot closer. So our murderer has to lure the victims away." Masaoka said trying to adjust his bow tie. Kogami was lost in thought.

"Usually when a fire is first reported, it's supposed to take the FD at least 10 minutes to get to the scene. Looking at these reports, the fire department didn't arrive until maybe an hour to two hours later. Tell me that is not strange?" Kogami said still gazing at the reports.

"Actually, that's really strange. It says here that the fire station is exactly 15 minutes north from here." Ginoza said looking at his tablet as well.

"I think I see where you're going with this Ko. You think or perp has to be someone within the fire department."

"Precisely." Kogami responded.

"We should get over to the fire department and have a talk with the dispatchers over there. We also should take a look at all of their call logs. Let's get ready to go."

"What!? We just started eating!" Kagari said enjoying his dinner rolls.

"You'll order room service later. Let's go." Division 1 made their way out of the restaurant.

"Inspector Tsunemori, take Kogami and Masaoka and scan the rooms of the three missing girls who came here together. I'll go with Kagari and Kunizuka to the fire department.

"Yes sir." Ginoza gave the room key over to Akane.

"We will meet back in the room in two hours. Call if you find anything suspicious." With that being said the squad split into two and went on their separate mission.

Masaoka was sitting on the bed watching Akane and Kogami scan the room with the drones. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Masaoka decided to look under the bed and found a little white card.

"Hey! I think I found something." The elderly man called out.

"What did you find pops?" Kogami said walking over to the old man.

"Someone's business card. Yuu umichika." Masaoka read out loud. Kogami dialed the number on the card. The number was out of service.

"Akane, scan the hotel roster and see if anyone by the name of Yuu Umichika stayed at the hotel recently." Akane looked through the roster of the people who've stayed at the hotel within the past month.

"Yea, this is him." Akane showed the picture of the man to Kogami and Masaoka.

"He's kind of old for girls to leave out with him, don't you think?" Akane was reading his profile.

"It says here he died a year ago."

"So someone is using a deceased person as an alias. This guy has to be young, charming and charismatic for these girls to leave out with him….Shit! Charisma!" Kogami said as something popped into his head. "I have a feeling, I know who is behind this. Makishima."

"Makishima? How can you be sure Ko?"

"Think about the specimen case we just finished. He was a school teacher taking on the alias of a deceased teacher charming the high school girls. He used someone else to do his killing, just like he did in the communfield and in the factory drone murders. He has to be using someone in the fire department who has a high crime coefficient or a clouded hue to do his dirty work." Kogami immediately dialed Ginoza.

"What is it?"

"I have suspicion to believe that this is the work of Makishima."

"Our specimen guy?"

"Yes."

"We checked the hue of all of the fire fighters here. They're all in good shape. Everyone's crime coefficient is below 70 as well."

"Of course it would be. Especially after you killed someone."

"You may also want to know that the phone records have been deleted. When a young man noticed the fire from his hotel window he called, but the phone call was redirected to another number. Listen to this." Ginoza began to play an audio file.

"Um! I see fire! I see it! It look like is west of here! From the Marriott. Send someone quickly!"

"We will. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Kogami, Akane, and Masaoka's eyes widened in disbelief. It was Makishima.

"Looks like you were right Ko." Akane said. Makishima is at it again.

"Gino! How did the fire department officially find out about the fires?"

"Another call was made by a young woman, this time it didn't get intercepted."

"Find the dispatcher who was on duty that night and quickly! That person may be in on it with Makishima." Kogami hung up the phone. "That bastard."

"I'm going to call him!" kyoko said pulling out the card that "Keigo" gave to the trio. Mitako was excited.

"SSSHHH!" Kyoko hissed. The phone was ringing. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said to Kyoko.

"Hi! Is this Keigo Fusano!?"

"Yes it is." The white haired man lied.

"Hi! It's Kyoko. Remember from the train ride with me and my two friends Mitako and Eri?"

"Of course! How could I forget such beautiful girls?!"

"Well! We wanted to take you up on your offer to party! Are you throwing tonight?"

"Actually, I am. Would you girls like to swing by?"

"Of course! What's the dress code?" Kyoko asked excited.

"Casual." Keigo replied.

"Kk. No problem. What's the address? Is it in the hotel?"

"No. I own a home not far from the hotel." Keigo gave Kyoko the address.

"How could we get there?"

"Cab is the best way. Do you need the number for the cab as well?"

"Mhm." Kyoko nodded as she took the number down. 'What time should we be there by?"

"Um, soon. Guest are already starting to arrive." Keigo was playing with his switch blade.

"Kk, we will see you soon Keigo! Bye!" Kyoko hung up her phone. Mitako and Kyoko jumped around excited.

"He's so cute!" Kyoko said. "He's bound to have cute friends." Eri was brushing her hair.

"Maybe." Eri said braiding her hair in a side braid.

"Come on! Let's get dressed and go!" The girls quickly got ready to attend the party.

It was an hour until the cab arrived. The girls were waiting downstairs in the lobby. Kyoko was fixing her lipstick and Mitako was spraying perfume on. Eri made sure that her hair was in place. The girls saw the white cab pull up and jumped inside full of laughter. The cab driver was texting when the girls got in.

"Where to ladies?"

"39-1 orihaza road." Kyoko laughed as she took a sip out of a wine bottle she had stashed in her purse.

The cab ride took about 25 minutes. The girls were too busy chatting and laughing to notice.

The cab driver opened the door for the ladies to get out. Mitako paid the driver and he immediately sped off leaving the young girls standing outside standing in front of a big house. Kyoko ran up the stairs and pressed the doorbell. It seemed kind of quiet for a party. Eri didn't like this feeling. It seemed odd that there was no cars parked outside or there was no other cabs. Soon enough a familiar man with white hair opened the door. Kyoko blushed. Eri started to feel weird.

"Ah ladies! Welcome! Please come on in!" Each girl entered the door ready for a good time. The girls looked around the big house. It was dark, but fancy.

"Where is everyone else?" Kyoko started to sound nervous.

"Oh! They'll be here soon." Little did the girls know that "Keigo's" sidekick was boarding up the house.

"Besides…" Keigo said pulling out his switch blade. "We only need each other to have fun." The girls saw

Keigo pull out his blade and they immediately started to panic.

"That's not funny Keigo. Put that away." Kyoko said as if she was about to cry. He then threw the blade

In her direction, but she quickly ducked causing it to be stuck in the wall.

"Oops. I missed." Mitako started to cry. Eri knew it. There was something bad about this guy.

Eri made her way for the front door, but, noticed that it was locked. She started to freak out. Makishima's cell phone started to ring. It was Choe.

"Get out now."

"I was just about have fun with them." He said disappointed.

"Leave!"

"Fine. Ok. Ok." He hung up his phone. "I'm sorry ladies, I can't stay and enjoy you guys, but, I will…probably not be seeing you anytime soon." The girls were scared and huddled against each other. They watched as "Keigo" exited out of a side door. Kyoko ran after him to try to get out of the door but, it was locked.

"Come back here! You bastard!" she yelled banging on the door.

"What- what do you think is going to happen?" Eri asked.

"I-I don't know."

"We have to call for help." Kyoko and Mitako pulled out their phones and saw that they had no service.

"SHIT!" Mitako yelled. "Now what?" The girls tried to see if there was window to get out of, but, they were boarded up so well, it looked like there was no window. Kyoko tried kicking down the door, but it was no use. It wouldn't budge. All of a sudden, the girls saw smoke fill the room. They started to freak out. The girls knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to burn them alive. Mitako began to cry.

"Oh my god!" she was sobbing. Eri was numb she couldn't move. All she saw was the room get darker and full of smoke. Soon the flames came. The girls started to scream. Eri couldn't believe that this might be the way that her life would end.

Ginoza was interrogating the dispatcher. He could tell something was up with him. Kunizuka was able to track him down despite his efforts to get rid of any evidence that showed that he was on duty.

"Where are the girls!?" Ginoza asked again this time more angry.

"I don't know! I don't know! My job was only to take them to the houses and make sure that the calls got intercepted that was it!"

"Who gave you this job?"

"I don't know! Some guy with white hair! His name is Keigo! Yea that's it!" The dispatcher's crime coefficient was over 200. Kogami was listening in on the interrogation.

"Why were you helping this guy out? He's a murderer! Did you ever think what was going to happen to your hue?!"

"I needed the money! He was paying a big sum! I'm in so much debt! This job doesn't pay enough! He agreed to pay me as long as I did my part!"

"Damn." Kogami said.

"This Makishima guy is quite the character, eh Ko?" Kogami became angry at the thought of Makishima using others to do his dirty work.

'He's a coward, that's what he is." Soon enough Akane barged into the room the division 1 team was using for interrogation.

"There's another fire! 39-1 orihaza road!"

"What?" Ginoza said in disbelief.

"A cab driver said he dropped three girls off there and on his way back he started to see flames!"

"Damn it!" The whole division 1 team immediately got into the police vehicle and sped there. Ginoza had requested a fire truck and an ambulance. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

The girls were coughing from the harsh smoke and they hardly could see. Eri had passed out from the smoke and wasn't responding.

"What do we do?! She's not moving!" Kyoko was crying. Mitako listened to her friend's heart and could slowly hear that it was giving out.

"DAMN IT! Her heart is giving out! We have to do something quick." Kyoko was crying and becoming exhausted from the smoke. The flames looked like they were coming closer. The girls pulled Eri over to a section of the room that hadn't been covered in flames. Mitako started pounding the walls to see if there was any soft spots. She hit a spot in the wall that seem a bit fragile. She was coughing heavily now.

"Quick! Find something heavy!" Mitako and Kyoko looked around looking for something to throw at the wall. They found a hammer. Mitako picked it up and started pounding the wall with it. Soon enough she heard glass break and wood fall. There was a window, but it had been sealed off so good the girls couldn't tell it was there. Kyoko was beginning to pass out from the smoke inhalation. Mitako could hear fire sirens as well as police sirens. The smoke was becoming too much and she soon started to feel faint. She fell to her knees trying to cover her nose from the smoke.

"COME ON MOVE! MOVE!" The fire chief demanded. They had drones in the air dropping water on the burning house as well as men outside with fire hoses. Division 1 had just arrived and couldn't believe how massive the fire was. Kogami jumped out of the car and saw the there was a broken window on the side. He immediately grabbed a drone bot and demanded the drone to break the wall down.

"Kogami! What the hell are you doing?!" Ginoza yelled at him.

"Those girls inside can still be inside!" The drones was doing a pretty good job breaking the wall done. Mitako saw the opening despite her haziness. She crawled to the opening and extended her hand out. She was so weak. Kogami saw her hand.

"We need a medic over here! NOW!" He was able to pull the girl out and was shocked to see who it was. The medic team ran over with another team of fire men. "Mitako?!" She was out of the house. She gasped for fresh air as Kogami pulled her out. The drones continued to break down the walls. Mitako's vision was blurry, but, she knew she was looking at Kogami.

"Kogami…" she weakly. "Please. Kyoko, Eri…They're inside." She said before she passed out. Kogami couldn't think. His mind went blank.

"No." was all he could say. The drones eventually broke through the wall and the firemen was able to pull Kyoko out.

"There's another girl in there!" The fire men yelled. Kogami quickly ran past all of the firemen and made his way through the hole in the wall.

"KOGAMI!" Akane yelled as she watched the enforcer go into the burning house. Despite the water being thrown on the house, the flames were still burning strong. Kogami looked around the hot orange lit house. The roof had started to cave in.

"ERI!?" Kogami yelled. There was no response. He started to cough from the smoke. It was thick and strong. A drone came in spraying water making it clearer for Kogami to see. He soon saw a hand.

"ERI!" He ran toward the girl and quickly picked her up. He tried to shake her to wake up, but she didn't respond. He quickly made his way out of the house before the roof caved completely in. Ginoza, Masaoka, Kunizuka and Kagari watched as the roof fell. They had thought they lost Kogami. Akane's eyes watered. The medics were working on Mitako and Kyoko.

"Kogami…." Akane said as she watched the house continue to burn. Ginoza saw a tall figure in the distance. He saw that Kogami had a girl in his arms. Ginoza ran to meet up with the man to make sure he was ok. When he saw who Kogami had in his arms, he froze.

"No." Ginoza looked at the unconscious Eri. Kogami was checking her heart and her pulse and they were both very faint. The medics quickly ran over to the girl trying to push Kogami away. He didn't want to leave Eri's side.

"You need to stay back so that way we can do our job!" The paramedic yelled at him.

"How is it looking?" The doctor said asked quickly joining his team of medics.

"Not good! She's in really bad shape! Her lungs is full of co2." Kogami couldn't believe it. All this time, Eri was right near him. Ginoza tried to stop Kogami from running over to Eri. He couldn't contain him. Masaoka had to tackle him on the ground just to get him to calm down.

"No..." Akane said. How could this happen?

Kogami was waiting in the ER with Ginoza and the rest of his team. He was nervous. The doctor were doing the best that they could. Mitako and Kyoko were going to be ok. They were sleeping. Kogami stared at the ground. His mind was completely blank. Soon enough the doctor came out and approached the group of enforcers and inspectors. Kogami stood up to talk to the doctor.

"She's in really bad shape. We don't think she's going to make it through the night. We tried everything. I'm terribly sorry."

"What the hell do you mean you tried everything!? You obviously didn't try hard enough!" Kogami said as he grabbed the doctor by his collar.

"KOGAMI! STOP!" Akane said as Masaoka and Kagari pulled the doctor off of him. The doctor bowed in sympathy and soon took his leave. Kogami was angry. He flipped over a whole table unable to control himself. Ginoza had to put Kogami in a head lock so that way he wouldn't have to tranquilize him. His father helped him out. Kogami completely broke down. He couldn't believe that his Eri was being taken away from him. He hated himself for telling her that he never wanted to see her again. Ginoza and Masaoka consoled the man as he sobbed. No one but, Ginoza ever saw Kogami cry. This shook up the whole team. Akane was crying for him.

Kogami was settled down and seemed to be zoned out. Ginoza was sitting beside his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go see her KO." Kogami couldn't move.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Akane asked. Kogami pushed himself to get up and made his way to Eri's room. Akane and Ginoza followed behind him. Kagari was standing outside the room with Kunizuka. Everyone watched as Kogami entered the room. He looked at the monitor and saw that her heart rate was decreasing. He quickly fell to her bedside and started to cry.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I was only trying to protect you! I didn't mean what I said!" Kogami had Eri's hand in his. He hated to see her all tubed up. It broke him even more. He continued to cry at her bedside until Masaoka went to pick him up. Kogami stepped out of the room angrily punching walls.

It was 3:05 and the doctors were ready to pull Eri off of the vent. Kogami watched as the doctors made their way to her room. He couldn't go in there. He felt that if he went in there and watched her die, he would lose it completely.

"Doctor Furihara!" A nurse yelled! "Please! Come Quick!" Kogami's heart stopped. Ginoza and Akane stood as they watched the doctors flood Eri's room.

"Ms. Renson! Please stay in bed!" One doctor yelled.

"What happened?!" Another doctor yelled.

"Her vitals went back to normal, so I took the tube out!"

"Did we give you permission?!" Dr. Furihara yelled. Two doctors were examining the Machine and couldn't believe it. The co2 was gone from Eri's lungs. Her vitals did go back to normal.

"Ms. Renson! Please lay back down."

"No!" Eri said faintly. "Where is Kyoko and Mitako!? She was fighting with the doctors. Kogami and Ginoza ran into the room to see what was going on and they couldn't even believe it. Eri was standing giving the doctors a run for their money.

"Let me go! I want to see my friends!" Eri said kicking one doctor.

"You will! But you need to rest! You just woke up! Please Ms. Renson. This isn't good for your body!" Eri was struggling to get out of the doctors arms. Kogami slowly walked over to Eri in disbelief. Eri saw a pair of black dress shoes stand before her. This caused her to stop kicking. She looked up and her heart stopped. It had been 2 years since she last saw Kogami and there she was acting a fool. The two stared at each other for a long time.

"It's ok. You could let her go." Ginoza said assuring the doctors that everything was going to be ok. Akane, Masaoka and Kunizuka were watching from the window. They couldn't even believe that Eri was standing. Eri stared at Kogami not sure why he was there. She backed away slowly. She saw that Kogami's eyes were watering and he soon began to cry. He grabbed the girl and pulled her in a tight embrace. Eri was confused. Why was he there? All of a sudden feeling started to come back, feelings that she thought she had gotten rid of. She instinctively hugged Kogami back.

"Kogami?" Eri asked. Her voice was a little harsh from the tube that was down her throat. Her eyes started to water and it wasn't long until she began to cry with the man she still loved. This brought the whole division 1 to tears. Ginoza had to take off his glasses. Kunizuka and Akane were sobbing as well as Kagari. Masaoka eyes were watering, but he couldn't hold them back anymore. He let them fall. After all this time, the love the two had for each other was still strong. It could be felt throughout the room. The doctors stared finally figuring out what was going on.

"Ms. Renson. This is the man who saved your life. He ran in the house and pulled you out. If you stayed in there a minute longer, you would've…." Dr. Furihara said as he picked up his stethoscope. "You would've died. We certainly didn't expect you to be standing right now either. This is truly a miracle. Remarkable!" The doctor said with such Joy. Eri looked at Kogami.

"You ran in a burning house, to save me?" Her eyes welled up with tears again. Kogami nodded. Eri placed her hands on Kogami's face. She smiled. "I didn't think that we would meet again like this. It seems that I'm always the damsel in distress." Tears strolled down Eri's brown cheeks. Kogami pulled Eri in close and kissed her deeply. The whole room awed at the sight of the two lovers. Kagari broke down in tear completely.

"Don't look at me Kunizuka!" He yelled. "I just have a really big bug in my eye!" he lied. Kunizuka was crying.

"So do I." She joked.

After 2 years, Kogami had the woman he loved in his arms again. He couldn't even believe it. It felt like he had a nightmare that turned into a wonderful dream. Sasayama and pops were right. Things happen for a reason. Everything that happened within the last 3 years finally led up to this moment. Two lovers destined to meet again one day.

******WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I HOPE I DIDN"T MAKE ANYONE CRY! ****************


	15. Chapter 14

******SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF MY LAST CHAPTER? GOOD? HAHA WELL THEY WILL KEEP GETTING BETTER! THIS FIC WILL NOT BE DONE UNTIL PSYCHOPASS IS COMPLETELY FINISHED******

Ginoza watched with his father as Kogami fed Eri. Ginoza wasn't the type to admit it, but, Kogami and Eri was adorable.

"Young love." Masaoka said while patting his son on the back.

"They look so happy." Ginoza stated. Eri was still in the hospital and hadn't been released yet. The doctors were still doing test on her and making sure she and her friends were ok. Eri had a slight asthma attack, but, the doctors said that was normal after having so much co2 in her lungs.

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." Eri said taking an apple in her mouth off the fork that Kogami had is hand.

"Be quite. Just eat." Eri scoffed. She kind of did like Kogami feeding her. She thought it was cute. She blushed. She thought Kogami would make an excellent father someday. While Kogami continued to feed Eri, there was a sudden knock at the door. Kogami turned around to see who it was. It was Mitako and Kyoko.

"If you guys need time alone, I can step out-"Kogami began.

"No! It's ok. You don't have to." Mitako began.

"We just wanted to say thank you, Mr. Kogami."

"Yea. If it wasn't for you we would all be dead." Mitako said bowing down to the man.

"We thought you were an asshole before, but now, we don't think so!" Kyoko said smiling. Mitako punched her.

"What she meant to say was, we didn't understand before why you broke up with our Eri. We thought you just used her, you know? It's just a girl code thing. But, we see you truly for who you are and you're an awesome guy! We are so sorry we doubted you."

"Yea, we are really sorry." Kogami smiled.

"It's ok ladies. Really."

"Good!" Mitako jumped up. "Because we expect you to be around for a long time! We want to see you meet Eri at the end of the aisle someday!" Eri and Kogami blushed.

"Yeah! No matter what the sibyl system says! Enforcer or not!" Kyoko chimed in.

"Thanks guys." Suddenly there was a tapping sound on the window. It was Ginoza signaling for Kogami to come outside the room. He placed the sliced apples down and went to meet his superior.

"I'll be right back." He walked outside the room. "What is it?" Ginoza cleared his throat.

"So…Inspector Tsunemori and I talked. I know that we're supposed to go back to HQ today, but we decided to let you stay with Eri." Kogami showed a toothy smile.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. But, this stays between divisions 1. Akane will swipe you in at HQ. So don't worry about it. I know you don't want to leave her side. But, if something comes up, we will come to get you. Understood?"

"Understood." Kogami was about to walk off when he turned around to face Ginoza. "Thanks Gino. I appreciate it."

"LADIES! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" Kogami walked into a room with a very flirtatious Kagari.

"Hi. Kagari." Mitako said slightly annoyed. Eri was laughing. Kogami came back into the room.

"What happened?" Eri asked.

"I get to go home with you for a few days." Kogami answered.

"WHAT!? NO FAIR!" Kagari said angrily.

"Really, that's great!" Eri was excited. It was going to be like old times.

"Remember what the doctor said Eri." Kyoko began.

"What?"

"No strenuous activities that can affect your heart." Kyoko winked. "No fucking!"

"KYOKO!" Mitako said pulling the girl by her hair. "Can't you be a lady sometimes!?" Eri, Kogami and Kagari laughed.

Kogami was standing outside smoking a cigarette. Eri was finishing getting changed. If she saw him smoke, she would kill him. Kogami was lost in thought. The breeze felt good and the moon was full and shining over Okinawa. He closed his eyes and pictures of Eri hardly breathing flooded his memory. This pissed Kogami off to the fullest. First Sasayama, then Eri? That was enough. He had to be stopped. Regardless of what the sibyl system says, Sasayama would not stop his torment until he was killed and Kogami vowed to himself that he was going to be the one to do it. Kogami put out his cigarette and made his way back inside the hospital. Eri was dressed alongside her friends. Junya heard the news and came back to Japan immediately. Matt was with him as well. When Matt saw Kogami, he didn't seem too happy. He pulled Eri aside.

"What is he doing here Eri? Are you serious?"

"Matt stop. Look. I know what happened between us happened, but, just don't do this here. Ok?" After Kogami had broken up with Eri, she had went to Matt looking for comfort. She had slept with him, but she still never caught feeling. Unfortunately, Matt did.

"Fine. Whatever." Inspector Tsunemori approached Eri with Kogami.

"Are you ready to go?" Kogami asked Eri. He saw that Eri was bothered. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Matt laughed.

"Is something amusing?" Kogami asked Matt. Ginoza, Kagari, Kunizuka, Masaoka, Junya, Kyoko and Mitako were watching.

"Yea, actually something is. It's funny how Eri can spread her legs and automatically jump back to someone else." Kogami blacked out. He immediately punched Matt in his face. Eri couldn't believe what Matt just said.

"Oh My God!" Kyoko and Mitako gasped. Matt got up to attack Kogami, but, little did Matt know that Kogami was a skilled SIlat fighter. Kogami quickly and swiftly pinned him down on the floor. Ginoza knew that Kogami would hurt Matt so immediately Ginoza and Masaoka went to grab him. Junya went to get Matt.

"Matt, you need to calm the fuck down! What is wrong with you? For god sakes! They almost died and you're going around picking fights?!" Junya was holding Matt from charging at Kogami. From the looks of it, he would definitely get his ass beat.

"Kogami! Just take a breath! Don't get upset!" Ginoza said pulling the irate man back. Kogami finally calmed down.

"Let's go." Kogami grabbed Eri's hand and left with inspector Tsunemori. Eri didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her friends. She was still in shock that Matt said what he said. The car ride was pretty quiet leaving Okinawa. Eri didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell if Kogami was upset. He hurt his hand punching Matt. Eri saw he was rubbing his hand and quickly grabbed it. Kogami looked at Eri. They were both sitting in the back seat while inspector Tsunemori was driving them back to Eri's place. Eri massaged Kogami's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said not making eye contact with him.

"For what?"

"For what Matt said." Kogami wasn't mad at Eri, he was mad at the fact Matt disrespected her. Kogami glanced out the window. Akane pretended that she wasn't listening.

"After everything happened, I felt so alone. So I went to Matt and slept with him thinking it would make things better, but it didn't. It made things actually worse." Kogami didn't like to hear that another man touched her. It was making him boil again, but what could he do? He pushed her away.

"Don't. If I didn't push you away because of my own insecurities, you wouldn't have went to him. So I have to blame myself." He heard Eri crying. He turned to face her. He didn't want to stress her out after coming out of the hospital. He almost lost her. What happened in the past didn't matter to him. He was just happy to have her back again. He hugged her. "Stop crying." Eri nodded. Akane smiled at how sympathetic Kogami was.

Eri had fallen asleep. Kogami didn't want to wake her. He carried her upstairs to her apartment. The landlord gave her another key after losing it in the fire. Inspector Tsunemori had accompanied Kogami and Eri upstairs. She looked like a little child. When Kogami unlocked Eri's door, he noticed that nothing had really changed. It was still the same. Kogami took Eri to the back into her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. She was out like a light. Suddenly, his arm device started to ring. It was Ginoza. He answered it stepping out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Kogami. Listen to me carefully. That boy you punched in the face, his crime coefficient is over 300."

"What? How is he walking the streets then?"

"He left the hospital upset, he wasn't dropping the situation. His friend was trying to calm him down. It wasn't working. I measured it with my dominator."

"Why didn't you tranquilize him?"

"We have a pact with England that we can't shoot any of their citizens. He has a green card for Japan, but, he's still an English citizen. Sibyl won't allow it. I told Inspector Tsunemori. Just keep your guard up. He could possibly contemplating something."

"Gotcha." Kogami said as he hung up. He saw inspector Tsunemori sitting on the couch. She was instructed to stay the night with the two for the night by Ginoza. Kogami walked over to Akane.

"She has a guest room. She won't mind if you sleep in there." He told her.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Are you sure?" Kogami gave Akane an assuring look. He would now have to explain everything to Eri when she woke up. She almost got burned to death in a fire. What else could go wrong? Kogami went back into Eri's room. "Goodnight inspector Tsunemori." He yelled then closed the door. He stared at Eri and his heart felt so light. It was so long since he slept beside Eri. Kogami took off his shirt and stripped down into his boxers. He climbed in bed next to Eri. He slightly woke her up. She groaned. Soon her big eyes opened. She saw Kogami watching her. He always did that. He was so protective over her. He had his hands in her hair stroking it gently.

"Are you watching me again?" Eri smiled.

"I am." Kogami answered. Eri wrapped her arms around Kogami. His abs were heaven to her. They were so hard and well sculpted. She also loved Kogami's scent. As soon as Eri wrapped her arms around him, she dozed off. The doctor said she would probably suffer from extreme fatigue for the next 2 weeks.

While the two slumbered little did they know that Matt was standing outside Eri's apartment building. He had a pistol in his back pocket. He couldn't let Kogami have her and he wouldn't.

*********************SO THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I WILL CONTINUE AND UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! *************************************


	16. Chapter 16

****SO THIS CHAPTER IM HOPING YOU GUYS WILL LIKE! I GOT MY INSPIRATION FROM LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN PSYCHOPASS AT ALL, I'D BE EXTREMLY RICH IF I DID!********

Eri was clinging onto Kogami tight while the two slept. Akane was in Eri's guestroom fast asleep as well. Kogami on the other hand was wide awake. He had dozed off but soon woke back up. He was still thinking about Makishima. That bastard was out there somewhere causing more havoc and chaos. How am I going to find him and take him down? Kogami thought. Suddenly Eri started coughing which caused her to wake up. Kogami quickly took aid to the girl.

"You ok?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Yea, I'm fine," Eri answered still couching. She blushed at the sight of Kogami's abs. why was he so good-looking? She thought as she still coughed.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you some water." Kogami said as he exited Eri's bedroom. He went into Eri's kitchen and grabbed a glass from her cabinet. He went over to her water cooler and pressed the green button for the machine to dispense the water into the cup. He put ice in it and walked back into Eri room. Eri was changing out of her clothes into her night gown. Kogami knew the doctor said no activities that could affect the heart, but, he wanted to have crazy makeup sex with Eri. Damn he cursed to himself. Sex didn't matter, he just loved being with her. He walked in front of Eri and handed her the glass of water.

"Here." He said handing it over.

"Thank You." Eri said in English. Occasionally she would spit out English words without noticing. The two sat back on Eri's now fuscia silk bed. She was looking at the city lights of Ikebukuro. She loved them and never got tired of them. Kogami laid back against the head board. Eri looked at him and noticed that he did have some changes in the past two years. For starters, his hair gotten a bit longer, not too much. She saw a pack of cigarettes in his pants pocket. So Sasayama rubbed off on him? He started smoking. She also felt that Kogami wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. She understood why though. But one thing she felt was that his love didn't die for her. She could still feel the same warmth that she felt before. She laid her head on his shoulder rubbing his abs. He winced.

"Are they sore?" Eri asked.

"A bit." Kogami had been training before the incident at Okinawa. Having abs wasn't always a good thing. If you worked on them too much, they would be sore for a while. Although it hurt a bit, Eri's gentle touch made it feel a bit better. Kogami's hand was still in pain after punching Matt. It had turned black and blue. Although the doctor said not to, Eri couldn't control herself. She miss Kogami, she missed the feeling of him. She especially missed the feeling of him in her. She gulped not knowing his reaction. She straddled herself over him.

"What are you doing?" Kogami asked the dark haired beauty.

"What does it look like?" Eri said removing her night gown. She was left in a pair of black silk panties and a bra. Kogami instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't help it, although Eri was adorable, she had a sex appeal that was out of this world. It was crazy how innocent she looked, but how naughty she was in the bedroom.

"You heard what the doctor said. Plus, you were just choking." Kogami said looking at the hourglass figure before him. Eri pouted.

"Fine." She said pulling Kogami's member out through his boxers. He was hard.

"Eri" He groaned. She was being so stubborn. Eri just wanted to taste Kogami in her mouth.

"There's other things we can do besides penetration, right?" she said slowly kissing Kogami's abs then making her way down to his tip. Kogami grabbed Eri by her hair. It was a natural reaction.

"Eri, you know that's going to turn into me fucking you. Don't." She still wasn't listening. Slowly the beauty made her head bob up and down. Kogami closed his eyes in pleasure. Her mouth was so warm. He missed this feeling. Eri giggled at the sight of him giving in to her. Akane had woken up in the guest bedroom. She was tired and a little hazy. She thought she was in her apartment. She walked out of the guestroom which was right across from Eri's bedroom. In Akane's apartment, her bathroom was right across from her bedroom. Akane rubbed her eyes making her way across the hallway into what she thought was her bedroom. She turned the door and stared at Kogami's head laid back against the head board groaning in pleasure. She started to walk to her left. Kogami was in heaven but when he realized that Akane was in the room he tapped Eri. Akane stopped and looked at the two lovers. Eri had his member in her hand still. Akane blushed at how big it was.

"OH MY GOD!" Akane and Eri screamed. Kogami quickly put his member back in his boxers although it was an epic fail because he was still hard and Eri jumped under the sheets in embarrassment. Akane ran out of the room extremely red. What the hell did she just see?

"Kogami!" Eri yelled. "Why is she still here!?" Kogami didn't want to tell Eri about Matt. He had just remembered himself what Ginoza had told him.

"She has to stay, remember?" He pointed to his wristband. Eri groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh yea, right."

"Let me go make sure inspector Tsunemori isn't traumatized." Kogami said walking across the hall. He saw that the door was closed. He knocked.

"Y-yes!?" Akane asked at the sound of the knock still in shock due to what she just saw.

"You alright?" Kogami asked.

"Y-yea!" An image of Kogami's penis ran through her mind. Her face was as red as an apple.

"You sure we're you sleep walking?" Kogami asked. Akane lied.

"Yea! It's a habit. I'm so sorry! Please apologize to Eri for me! I didn't mean to see!"

"It's ok." What could Kogami or Eri do? "We're adults here. I'm sure it's not the first time you've seen one before." Akane swung the door open to face a tall shirtless man with amazing abs. Kogami had put his pants back on to conceal his erection.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME A WHORE?!"

"Uh. No." Kogami said staring at Akane trying to figure out why she was so mad.

"Maybe, I should just go."

"You know you can't." Kogami whispered. "Remember what Ginoza said." He was right.

"Yea, I forgot." Eri came out of her bedroom with a light blue robe on and made her way to the kitchen. She looked in her fridge. She had food, but, it was nothing that she wanted. What she wanted was her Kogami. Maybe there was a way to get Akane out. Kogami was standing over Eri's shoulder looking to see what she was looking for. Akane had followed.

"I really wanted rice balls, but, I don't have the ingredients to make them." Eri whined. "Inspector Tsunemori?"

"Yes!" she said bowing down to Eri apologetically.

"I know you're supposed to watch Kogami, but can you go downstairs to the restaurant and get me a bento box?" Eri was smiling with big hopes.

"This late?" Kogami asked. Eri nodded hoping he would catch on.

"Sure thing!" Eri went for her wallet, but, Kogami handed Akane cash to get what Eri wanted. Even though he was a latent criminal, he was still entitled to buy things and receive a paycheck.

"Get me one too. If you want something, you can get it."

"Ok." Akane said still embarrassed making her way out of the kitchen into the living room. She slipped on her shoes and made her way out the door. Eri waited for a while and quickly face Kogami. She wrapped her hand around his waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Kogami gladly kissed Eri back.

"That was easy." Eri said while unbuttoning Kogami's black pants. He wasn't stopping her.

"You did that purposely?" Kogami groaned as Eri massaged his length.

"Mhm." Eri winked. Soon she got on the floor on her knees and had Kogami's member out in her hand. He was rock hard and Eri vowed that she was going to take care of him. "Looks like you need help down here." Eri said playfully. Kogami smiled. He loved Eri's playful side, whether it was with kids, friends or him, he loved it. Eri had placed Kogami back in her mouth sucking on his length. Kogami leaned back against the counter watching his lover pleasure him. Her head started to move back and forth. Kogami loved it. He watched thinking in what position he would pin Eri in, but, was trying his best to remember that couldn't happen. Eri took Kogami all the way in her throat.

"Fuck." He cursed. His hands went to her hair pushing her head down more. She was now taking him in deeper. Eri then began to suck harder and then lick his mushroom tip. She then licked a vein that budging out. Kogami gritted his teeth. Eri was good. Way too good. He felt like he was going to cum any second. Eri was now sucking on his balls and made her way back up his shaft playfully licking it. She then sucked it for a while longer. When she pulled back to look at Kogami In his eyes, she started to jerk him off with her hand. The transition felt amazing. Kogami didn't mean to, but, he shot his load in Eri's face. Eri giggled. She missed his taste. Some of it was still on the tip of his penis and she gladly sucked it off. It was a bit bitter, but, it was Kogami. She loved him. She grabbed the dish towel on the counter as she stood up. She made sure Kogami watched as she swallowed all of him and lick some off of her fingers. She then wiped off the goo that was on her face with the dish towel. She smiled. Kogami was amazed how sexy she made everything look. He wanted to bend her over across the kitchen counter, but, he was able to control himself. Eri threw the towel in the kitchen hamper.

"Wait until these 2 weeks are over." Kogami told her. Eri winked. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It has to be Akane." Eri thought. She went to the door to greet her as Kogami pulled his pants up. His mind was still foggy from him cumming. Suddenly Eri screamed.

"AAAAH!" Kogami quickly ran to the front to see what was going on.

"MATT!" He yelled. Damn it! Kogami thought. Just their fucking luck.

"Kogami!" Eri groaned scared while Matt had her in arm lock with a gun to her head. Matt looked like he had went insane.

"Matt, let her go."

"No!" Eri was crying. Kogami didn't want to make a false move. Matt walked into the apartment with Eri being held hostage. He closed the apartment door. "Do anything stupid and I will shoot her. Sit on the couch!" Kogami didn't have his dominator. He needed an inspector to open the hatch for him. He certainly didn't think he needed it tonight. He didn't want Matt to hurt Eri so he listened to Matt and sat on her couch. He hated to see Eri cry. She had already went through enough. Matt followed Kogami into the living room with Eri. Kogami had been in hostage situations before, but wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one. He was trying to remain calm and think. What he wanted to do was beat the fuck out of Matt, but, he had a gun to Eri's head. That was the problem. Matt sat Eri down on the couch with the gun still pointed at her. She was cry hysterically.

"Matt. You don't want to do this." Kogami said trying to talk to him out of it.

"Be quite!" Kogami was sitting right next to Eri on the same couch but he was some distance away. He couldn't do anything because Matt had a loaded gun and the slightest move could cause the gun to fire. He couldn't even call for backup. That might provoke Matt. Kogami's blood began to boil. He watched as Matt ripped Eri's robe off leaving her in her bra and panties. She was crying as Matt grew closer to her face. Kogami was waiting for a vulnerable spot.

"Eri, from the day you first came here, to Japan, I knew, I knew I was in love with you." Matt sounded psychotic. Eri continued to cry. "I thought you were so pretty, so kind. But you never paid me any attention!" he screamed in her ear. Eri jumped. Kogami was just praying that she stayed calm.

"I asked you out over and over! But you said we were just friends! Just friends! Then the next thing I knew! You wounded up with…with…HIM!" Matt was referring to Kogami. "What! Is! So special about him?! Hm?!" He said pointing the gun to Eri's head again. She started to whimper. "Why can't you accept me?!"

"M-matt." Eri's eyes were red and unstable. She was now shaking.

"You know, when you came to me that night! I was thrilled! Finally he was out the picture! I can have you! Or so I thought." Matt ripped Eri's bra off. Eri looked away embarrassed. Kogami jumped up.

"SIT DOWN!" Matt said pointing the gun at Kogami.

"Matt. If you love Eri. You won't do this to her. You're scaring her. She's shaking."

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. "If you didn't exist! She'd be all mine! MINE! Maybe I should just get rid of you!" Matt said clicking the gun.

"NO!" Eri yelled. Matt redirected the gun to her.

"Let's show Kogami what we did that night! SHALL WE?!" Matt said ripping Eri's panties. He crawled in between Eri's legs with the gun pointed directly between her breasts.

"Stop." Eri cried. She was so ashamed.

"That's not what you said that night!" Matt said using his free hand to loosen his pants. He didn't notice that the gun was pointing away from Eri. There was Kogami's chance! Kogami charged at Matt punching him in his face.

"Eri! Get inspector Tsunemori!" Eri quickly grabbed her robe, despite her shaking legs and made her way towards her front door. Matt still had the gun in his hand.

"NO!" Matt stood up and went to aim to shoot at Eri. Kogami quickly kicked matt in his abdomen. He still didn't drop the gun. Soon enough Matt and Kogami were in a struggle. Kogami was trying to get the gun out of Matt's hand. He slammed Matt down into Eri's coffee table breaking it. Matt managed to kick Kogami. The two were still struggling for the gun. The fight caused the two men to flip Eri's couch over. BANG BANG BANG! Shot were being fired into Eri's ceiling. Kogami slammed Matt into the wall making sure he hit his head, but, he still wouldn't let go. Inspector Tsunemori was coming out of the restaurant which was open 24 hours and saw the gun flares coming from Eri's apartment window. She then saw Eri running out of her apartment across the street. She almost got hit by a car. Inspector Tsunemori ran to Eri telling her to wait outside while she called for backup. Akane then made her way up to Eri's apartment. Eri didn't listen. She couldn't leave Kogami upstairs with Matt. BANG BANG! Two more shots were fired.

Kogami was bleeding. His body felt heavy. He didn't have a hold of Matt anymore. Matt was standing above him with the pistol pointed at Kogami's head. Kogami looked at Matt. He had lost all his sanity.

"She's mine now! Goodbye Shinya Kogami!" Matt clicked the gun again pulling the safety back. Kogami was hoping for a miracle when Akane kicked the door down.

"STOP! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" She was holding her dominator pointing it at Matt.

"You can't shoot me! It's against the law!" He was right. His crime coefficient was now 489.6. Almost 500. The Sibyl system wouldn't let Akane shoot. The safety lock was still on! Damn it! Akane thought. What could she do? Eri had snuck her way in crawling on the floor behind the kitchen counter top. Matt didn't see her. Since he turned to face Akane, Eri picked up her favorite floral Vase and snuck behind Matt. She struck him in his head with such force, it knocked him out. Eri was panting staring at her unconscious ex-friend on the floor. Akane quickly went to hand cuff him. Ginoza still didn't get there yet with backup. Eri saw that Kogami was bleeding and couldn't get up.

"Ko!" she said running to his side crying even more.

"I'm ok." He said grunting through the pain.

"Eri! Get a towel to stop the bleeding." Eri ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few towels and ran back to Kogami's side placing them on his wound. He groaned in pain. It wasn't his first time being shot, but, it hurt like hell. Eri was scared and was applying pressure to his wound. Akane was requesting a paramedic through her arm device.

"Don't cry. I'll be ok." Eri nodded while her hands continued to be stained with Kogami's blood.

The whole apartment complex was a crime scene now. Eri sat on outside on a stretcher waiting for the paramedics to tell her it was ok to see Kogami. Just then, Matt was being escorted into federal custody. Ginoza and Kunizuka was escorting him out. Eri couldn't look at him. She felt disgusted.

"ERI! I LOVE YOU! I LO-!"

"Shut up!" Ginoza said angrily. He handed him over to another officer. The pad wagon soon took off. Kunizuka walked over to Eri.

"What's going to happen to him?" Eri asked.

"He won't be persecuted here, but, he definitely can't come back to Japan. That's for sure. Who knows what sentence he will get when he goes back to the UK? They still follow the judicial system. Right? Eri nodded. Ginoza walked over to Eri.

"You seem to have terrible luck."

"I do." She smiled warmly.

"You can see him now." Eri jumped up and ran to the ambulance to be by Kogami's side. The paramedics were able to get the bullet out of him at the scene, but, he still had to be taken to the hospital. Eri jumped in and saw him drugged up to help the pain. She began to cry. She touched his face.

"Shinya." Her tears were falling on his face. He was weak, but, he was going to be ok. He wiped Eri's tears with his right hand.

"I guess, the only way we will sleep is in a hospital." Kogami joked. Eri laughed through her tears. She kissed Kogami.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said still wiping her watery eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Cut the lovey dubby shit!" Kagari said as he got into the ambulance with Ginoza.

"Why is he here?" Kogami asked.

"In case you try to escape, I have someone else with me who can drag your ass back. Ginoza replied. Kogami knew he was kidding. Inspector Tsunemori was outside finishing her report in the cold fall air. The paramedics closed the truck and sent Kogami back to the hospital at HQ. Eri and Kogami never seemed to catch a break.

******************SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AS WELL!********************


	17. Chapter 17

*****I HOPEd EVERYONE LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER! I REALLY WORKED HARD! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS ONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!*****

"Why is it so cold today?" Eri said standing in the front of the MWPSB headquarters. She was freezing. She had on a red pea coat with a fitted black dress underneath with black stockings. She had on black thigh high boats as well. She hated that it was so cold. She should have been used to it being that she had been in japan for almost 4 years. It had started to snow. She was waiting for someone to let her into the MWPSB. She had made dinner for Kogami. She was hoping that he would love it which he always did. As she stood against the tall glass building that rotated. She watched as her breath clouded the air before her.

"Ms. Renson?" Eri looked up to see a tall man in a black trench coat. He had an umbrella over his head stopping the snow from hitting him.

"You can just call me Eri." She smiled standing up straight.

"My apologies." Ginoza apologized. "I take it you're here to see Kogami?" Eri nodded.

"Yea, usually, Akane lets me in, but, I don't where she is." Little did Eri know that Kogami had been shot again and Akane was grieving? Since Eri was working and Kogami had been busy solving cases with his team, the two only had time to call each other quickly or send an email. Ginoza figured that Kogami didn't tell her anything.

"Just follow me." He said going back inside the building. Eri thought that MWPSB was an interesting place. It was so big and technology savvy. Ginoza was quiet as he walked down the hall leading Eri to Kogami's room. Eri felt a little strange.

"So how are you today inspector Ginoza?" Eri was so bubbly. HE couldn't be rude to this girl even if he wanted to.

"I'm actually doing fine, and yourself?"

"I'm well! Oh!" Eri reached into the bag she had full of food. She made so many cookies she decided to give some to Kogami's colleagues. She pulled out a small red box handing it to Ginoza. "Here you go!" Ginoza gladly accepted the girl's gift.

"You didn't have to Ms. Re- I mean Eriallia."

"It's fine. I have plenty. I figured you and your dad might want some. Maybe Kagari, Shion, and Kunizuka too. I overdid myself."

"You're really too kind. You know that?" Ginoza said trying a cookie. His face lit up. "They're amazing." Eri smiled. Soon enough she was standing in front of the hospital wing door to the MWPSB.

"Why are we here?" Ginoza sighed. She knew Eri was going to have a heart attack. They stood in front of the grey door. As Ginoza punched in the code to go through, Shion was coming out. She stopped in front of the two. Shion was so pretty Eri thought. She kind of looked like a porn star, but, in a good way. She was so busty and had dyed her hair blonde. It suited her sexual characteristics.

"Hey! Ginoza. I see you're trying to scoop Kogami's lady away." She joked.

"Cut it out. I'm here to bring her to see him." Ginoza said fixing his glasses.

"Ha-ha! Right this way sir! How are you doll face?"

"I'm fine and yourself?" Eri asked.

"I'm good." Eri walked in the room and saw Kogami was all bandaged up. He was able to stand and was able to return to the field. He was putting on his shirt and didn't notice that Eri was standing there. She dropped the bag of food. Luckily it was all in a container.

"KOGAMI! WHAT THE HELL!" Kogami turned around to see a slightly pissed of Eri.

"Hello to you too, darling." He said sarcastically. Eri ran up to him.

"WHY ARE YOU BANDAGED ALL UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HURT?!" It was a part of his job. He loved Eri for caring, but, when Kogami decided to become an officer, he knew that there was a risk of always getting hurt. Getting shot was nothing new to him.

"We'll leave you two alone." Ginoza said leaving the room with Shion. Eri redirected her attention to her injured boyfriend. She was hoping to have sex which they haven't had the chance to have since the whole Matt incident which caused Kogami to get shot. Plus business was booming for the both of them so they were always busy. Despite their schedules, they loved each other enough to make time for a call or email. She hadn't heard from Kogami in about a week. Just her luck, her cell phone got stolen while she was on business in Australia. She would have to explain that to Kogami.

"Kogami! What happened now?"

"I got shot. Again." He was buttoning his shirt up.

"Why?! What case did you have this time?" She asked.

"Sit, Eri." Eri sat on the bed that Kogami had been lying in.

"One of inspector Tsunemori friends was kidnapped by Makishima."

"The same guy who tried to kill me and my friends?" Kogami nodded.

"While chasing after him, he had one of his sidekicks and hounds with him. That nut job had a riffle and planted two balls of lead right here." Kogami touched his left abdomen region.

"HOW IS THIS MAN STILL ON THE STREETS!?"

"Look, he took one of inspector Tsunemori friend's hostage. Unfortunately she wasn't as lucky as you were. He sliced her throat in front of Akane's face." Eri gasped.

"Why didn't she do anything?"

"The dominators can't read his psychopass."

"No way. Oh my god. That's terrible! Where is she?"

"She has a little time off. She should be back tomorrow I believe." Eri touched Kogami's black thick hair.

"You're such a good guy Ko. You went to go help save her friend. How did I get so lucky?" Kogami smiled. Despite his mood, he was really happy to see Eri.

"Don't know. Wait…I emailed and called you 3 days ago. Where the hell have you been?" Kogami remembered.

"I had my phone stolen. I get a new one tomorrow. I just got back in town."

"And you cooked?" Kogami said referring to the bag now sitting on the chair.

"Yea, I did!" she said happy that he noticed.

"You're always out doing yourself, but, I hate to say it, I love you because of that." Kogami was limping a bit. Eri quickly took his arm and wrapped it around her neck to help him out of the room. He grabbed the bag of food and made his way towards the dining hall. There he saw Masaoka.

"Hey! Look at you standing up! Ms. Renson it's a pleasure to see you always." He said.

"Likewise. Masaoka." Eri sat Kogami in chair and started to unpack his dinner. Masaoka couldn't help but stare at it. It smelled so good. She noticed his mouth salivating.

"There's enough for one more." Kogami became upset. He always ate seconds and now he had to share with pops.

"Don't mind if I do!" Masaoka quickly took a seat and let Eri serve him. She had made rice balls with a pasta salad, regular salad and grilled chicken. It was so flavorful. The two men seemed to enjoy it.

"Man! Kogami if you don't marry this girl! I will!" Masaoka said while taking a mouthful of salad.

"She's off limits pops. Don't get any funny ideas." They all laughed. Speaking of which…..

"Uh, Kogami?"

"Yes?" He said swallowing a rice ball.

"Uh…My parents, you see, they will be here next week. You see, I told my mom were kind of back together, so, um…they wanted to meet you, again." Kogami looked at Eri. Masaoka laughed.

"Meeting the parents! Eh?"

"How is that going to work out?"" Kogami asked.

"I told them you were always really busy, just like me, so it was guaranteed, but, if Ginoza could let you out." Eri hated saying that. She hated that Kogami was treated like some caged dog. In America, Kogami would be free to do whatever he wanted. She really thought the sibyl system sucked. Who wouldn't be traumatized after seeing their good friend become some plastic specimen?

"I can talk to him about it. See what he says. It would be nice to your parents again. It's been a while." Eri smiled.

"I know, a long while. Speaking of which, how's your mom Kogami."

"She's good, I spoke to her the other day." He answered.

"Does she know you've been getting shot up lately?" Eri asked sarcastically.

"Nope. If she did, she would come from Sagamihara and act worse than you do. She would probably be the one who would destroy the sibyl system." Masaoka and Eri laughed. Eri was thinking about Akane. She didn't want to bring it up though. She loved the happy moments she had with her boyfriend.

Eri was laying on Kogami's chest listening to his heartbeat. The snow started to come down heavily on Tokyo. It was pretty. If she got stuck at the MWPSB, she didn't mind, as long as she was with Kogami. Kogami was in a lot of pain from his wounds for some reason. Maybe it was the weather.

"This sucks." Eri stated.

"What sucks?" Kogami asked.

"We can't have sex." Kogami laughed.

"You're telling me. I should be ok within a few days, then…" Kogami said kissing Eri's neck. "I promise, you will not be able to walk anymore."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Kogami said still kissing Eri's neck. Just from that, her panties started to moisten, but, it wasn't smart to try to have sex with him after having two big holes in him. His stitches could break and cause more bleeding. Eri didn't want that. She cared about his health first. Eri stared into the ceiling. Soon enough the couple started playing mahjong against each other.

***THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! IM SORRY! DON'T WORRY THAT LEMON SCENE IS COMING UP! IM JUST SO BUSY WITH WORK AND GOING BACK TO SCHOOL SO FORGIVE ME PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!********


	18. Chapter 18

******so I'm going to give you guys something you all have been waiting for ;) I hope you all enjoy this.*********

"Shinya?" a soft man touched his shoulder as he gazed off into the distance.

"yea?" he said snapping back into reality. Eri felt bad. She knew that sasayamas death had affected him terribly, but now she saw exactly how bad it had affected him. She felt bad for being so selfish and not supporting him. She did try, but, she thought she didn't do enough. She saw how quiet kogami became. When she saw the many pictures of cases he had pinned on his wall trying to catch Makishima, she knew that he had fully submerged himself into finding Makishima.

"do you hate me?" eRI asked sweetly.

"what? Are you insane? Why would I hate you?" kogami asked puzzled. Why would she ever ask such a thing?

"I mean...I feel bad...I left... I left when you needed me the most. I went back home to the states and totally abandoned you-"

"Eri. Stop. I already told you." Eri looked away from kogami and stood up to walk away. Kogami saw and immediately grabbed her by her hand. "hey." Eri looked at him.

"what?"

"what's going on?" kogami was really concerned. Eri never got up to walk away from him. Eri started to cry.

"I feel responsible." she sobbed in her hands.

"for what?"

"if I stayed, regardless of what you told me, you wouldn't be chasing makishima. You wouldn't have to be a latent criminal. I was selfish only thinking if myself. I see how obsessed you are with finding this man and I understand why. He's a bad man. But...kogani...you don't want to just capture this man. You want him dead. It scares me and I feel solely responsible." kogami grabbed Eri and held her.

"I'm not obssessed, i...I can't live with myself knowing that this man is walking free. He killed my friend, he involved you and inspector tsunemori. I'm scared. It's fear. Fear of letting this man walk away and not get reprimanded for the crimes that he has committed. I can't live with myself knowing that this system can not judge him. Don't ever blame yourself. It was me. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same for me after everything. I didn't want to cloud your hue. So I let you go. Trying to protect you."

"I know. Shinya. I would die for you." Kogami smiled.

"please stop crying. I hate it when you do that. You know?" kogami wiped a tear from eris eye. She understood. Kogami was afraid. What if makishima came back to hurt her to get to ko? Eri hugged kogami. She was scared of the future. Kogami had came over to eris apartment for the evening. Inspector tsunemori was covering him not being in the CID. Eri looked at kogami with big watery eyes. Her hands went to his belt. Kogami kissed Eri trying to comfort her. Eri finally unbundled his belt, but, kogami took her hands away.

"what?" Eri asked.

"let me shower. Ok? I had a long day." Eri sighed.

"Fine." Eri sat on the couch and watched as kogami walked down the hallway to her bathroom. She listened to the water turn on and waited awhile. She waited to make sure kogami wasn't going to come out and she made her way to her bathroom door. She took all of her clothing off outside the bathroom and slowly creeper into the marble walled room. The Jets from the shower were so loud, kogami didn't hear her come in. Eri slid the shower door open and stepped in wrapping her arms around the soak and wet kogami. He pushed water out of his eyes and laughed.

"you never give up, do you?" Eri smiled.

"when it comes to you, never " Kogami turned around to face his lover. She was naked. He figured she would wanted to join him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The two stood naked for awhile enjoying the taste of each others mouths. Kogami lifted Eri up and had her pinned against the wall. The two continued to kiss each other expressing the live they had for each other. While doing so, Kogami made his hand move towards Eriallias womanhood. He parted her lips slowly teasing her clit. Eri groaned. She was already wet. The water from the shower made her feel even wetter. Kogami slid a finger into her causing Eri to move her hips. She wanted him so bad. This was the first time that they had actually had sex since they broke up. Since everyone was injured within the past month, sex wasn't the smartest thing to engage in. Kogami added another finger into eri. Eri groaned. She missed him. She missed the feeling of him teasing her.

"eri." Kogami said while he moved his fingers in and out. He wanted to taste her. He knew eris favorite thing was oral. Her ceiling wasn't high enough for him to give it to her. He withdrew his fingers and eri whimpered at the loss of warmth. Kogami turned eri around so that way her rear was facing his front. Kogami was so hard that it was painful. He wanted her and he was going to give her every inch of him. The steamy water was still splashing on the two. Kogami leaned in to whisper in eris ear.

"tell me how bad you want me." he said biting her groaned. She was so wet her fluids were sliding down her legs. Her vagina was throbbing.

"badly." she replied. I want you badly please. Put it in kogami" Kogami locked eris neck and bent her over to get better access. He slowly parted her lips and inserted his huge member into her. It had been a while so eri was slightly in pain. It subsided quickly. Kogami groaned and soon enough began to rock back and forth into eri slowly. Eri pushed wet hair out of her face and moaned. Her insides felt so good kogami felt amazing. She missed this. He pleasures her so well eri could never picture herself with any other man. Even when she had slept with matt. It didn't feel this good. Eri came from kogami slow strokes.

"already? Eri?" Eri couldn't help it. She blushed slightly embarrassed. Kogami soon picked up his pace and soon enough started to slam into the dark skinned princess. Eri missed this feeling terribly. She couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was receiving from kogamis thrust. It was amazing and the water from the shower was making it even better. Soon enough Eri started to grind back on kogami. This caused kogami to stop thrusting and he let Eri take control. He continued to hold onto her hips. God Eri was amazing. He thought. Soon enough kogami started to move in union with Eri and the pleasure became intense. Eri bit her lip at first, but, couldn't hold it anymore. She soon came pushing kogami out of her. She squirted. Kogami loved the sound she made when ever she came. It was such a beautiful sound to him. Eri was extremely hot and her legs were shaking. Kogami turned Eri around to face him and picked her up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He soon started to pound roughly into her. Eri pushed wet hair from her face and looked at kogami. She kissed him.

Kogami couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't go all out in eris shower. He soon turned off the water and carried Eri out of the bathroom into her bedroom. They were still connected to each other. Kogami laid Eri on her bed not caring if they soaked the sheets. He withdrew himself causing Eri to look at him with a confused look. He opened eris legs. He wanted to taste her. All of her. Eri stopped him and made a suggestion.

"lay down." Eri demanded. Kogami didn't question the woman. He saw what she was doing.

"69?" Eri nodded as she placed her woman hood near his face and began to suck on his length. as kogami opened eris folds, he could see how enlarged her clit had become. He started to tease her opening then made his way to the swollen pink nub. He began to suck on it. That caused Eri to lose focus and stop her from pleasing shinya. She quickly placed him back in her mouth. Kogami inserted a finger into her and began to tease her. He watched as her muscles pulsate and contracted in her lower region. He soon started to suck on her swollen nub causing Eri to cm once more.

"Ahhh!" Eri screamed as she released her juices all over him. He gladly locked them all. Eri hated that she was so sensitive down there. Maybe kogami just knew how to please her right. Kogami flipped Eri om her back and spread her legs. Eris hair was soaked and her face was flushed. Kogami face was red and his hair was wet as well. He pushed his hair back and placed himself back into eri. Eri smiled at the feeling. Kogami leaned over eri and was now looking at her deep in her bright brown eyes. He loved being so close to her. He also was able to get deeper access to her. Eri wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him further access.

"harder." Eri moaned as she dug her nails into kogami s back as he did so. She was in heaven. He was amazing. She came again all over kogami causing kogami to feel and unbelievable surge of pleasure. He placed his hands in her hair and grabbed it while he continued to thrust into her. He kissed her while doing so. Soon enough kogami picked up his pace. Eri was on such a pleasure high, she didn't realize what kogami was about to do. Kogami was holding onto his orgasm. he wanted to cum with eri. He was going to make sure he did it. He moved his hips in a circular motion. Eri bit into his shoulder. He continued to do that while he continued to thrust and that sent eri overboard.

"I cant! I'm going to!-" Eri yelled.

"me too." Kogami groaned into her hair. His pace became extremely fast and he kissed eri deeply. He held onto her leg as it was starting to shake and it wasn't long until she came all over him and he released his seed into her. The two laid in their postion for a while trying to catch their breaths. The water from the shower made everything a little cooler. Kogami kissed eri. She wrapped her hands in his dark hair staring into his blue eyes. She felt something flowing out of her. Her eyes widened.

"No!" she yelled.

"what's wrong?" Kogami asked while kissing her kneck.

"I'm not kn the pill anymore!" Eri forgot. How could she be so orresponsible. Kogami kissed her cheek.

"do you have the morning after pill?" he knew he should of asked her if she was still on it.

"I think. I'm not sure." Eri was just mad with herself she got so wrapped in her lust. What if she got pregnant?

Kogami wouldn't mind kids, but eri had just started her career and not to mention he was a latent criminal and it wasn't allowed. He wasn't even allowed to marry.

"don't worry. Everything will be ok. I promise. " Kogami always made eri feel sure of everything. Soon enough, kogami fell asleep. Eri went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Luckily she had a few morning after pills I'm her cabinet. She took the pulls and went back to bed joining her shunya. Little did she know, those were the final days she was going to spend with him.

******sorry I typed this on my phone so forgive me for any errors. Please read and review! Thnx all! Wait until


	19. Chapter 19

*****LAST CHAPTER WAS LITTLE SHORT BUT IM GOING TO GIVE MORE STORY THIS CHAPTER DON'T WORRY! IT'S ALMOST CONCLUDING UNTIL SEASON 2 STARTS!*****

What the hell was going on? Kogami couldn't believe it. Makishima was within 1foot of him and he didn't kill him. How could I let him beat me? Kogami thought. Kogami had figured out what Makishima was up to. The riots that were taking place all around city was a distraction. Makishima's real target was Nona tower. There lied the core of the sibyl system. He wanted to expose it to the world and show the people the true nature of sibyl. Unfortunately, Kagari lost his life in that tower alongside Makishima's partner Choe at the hands of chief Kasei. Kogami and the rest of the CID was trying to figure out what happened to him, but, kasei covered it up so good, no one would ever know what exactly happened to him. Kogami thought it was strange that chief Kasei pulled him off the case to help find Kagari and Makishima. He didn't understand why, but, he had a hunch that some type of conspiracy was going on. Throughout that month, people were using helmets that blocked people's psycho pass being measured by drones on the street. This caused people to breakout and cause massive rioting and chaos. Many people were killed or injured. One woman was brutally attacked in the middle of the street and no one even bothered to help her. They watched as the helmet psycho path stripped and struck the woman in the head over and over again until she died. Later on, the video was posted on the net. This was the distraction that Makishima had set up while he went to Nona tower. Kogami as always was smart enough to predict his next move with the help of inspector Tsunemori.

When Kogami, Kagari and Tsunemori reached the tower, the security drones had already been demolished and signs of forced entry was shown. With the help of Shion Karanomori, Kogami was able to meet with Makishima for the second time face to face. Kogami had been badly wounded and couldn't fight as well as he usually did. Makishima had the upper hand. Just when Makishima was about to slit Kogami's throat, Inspector Tsunemori came and knocked him out cold with one of the helmets that copied someone's psycho pass with a low reading. Kogami told her to kill him, but, under orders she didn't. She arrested him. The arrest was senseless because Makishima wounded up escaping from the aircraft that transported him. Kogami was furious. He felt that Makishima didn't deserve a trial, he deserved to die for the crimes he had committed. How the hell did him escape was the first question and how did Makishima find Kogami's number? Makishima had called Kogami saying that he would want to know the true nature of the sibyl system and that he shouldn't risk his life to protect it.

Kogami had no other choice. He couldn't let this man get away. He had to do something so he made one of the stupidest decisions to make.

Shinya walked into the lounge of the CID with the somatic helmet on his head. As he walked in and took the helmet off, he saw Masaoka or who he referred to as "pops". He was pouring a glass of bourbon.

"Ah! That god damned helmet, I forgot we still had one. I'm celebrating your good health. Here drinks on me kid." Masaoka said as he poured Kogami a glass. Kogami walked over to Masaoka and took a seat accepting the drink.

"I've been looking at your dossier you collected on Makishima. You collected good info. It's well organized too. No offense, but, I certainly wasn't expecting that out of you. You laid it out in such a way that you don't have to read through a bunch of fluff to get to the important stuff. Hm?" Masaoka continued to skim through the books that Kogami had put together about Makishima. "Why are you so obsessed with Makishima? Is it the evil crimes he commits or is it something else in the man himself?"

"Neither of those pops. Its fear." Kogami took a sip of his drink. "Its fear that if I give up the hunt, I won't be able to live with myself for letting that mad man get away. I can't allow that to happen." Masaoka chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised by that Ko?" The elder man reached into the pocket of his brown suit and pulled out an envelope that contained keys. He slid it across the table to Kogami. "These are from when I worked for the Metro PD. There to a safe house I set up for myself in case I got myself into hot water, but, now you may need it more than me." Kogami picked up the keys and placed them in his hand.

"Thanks pops." Kogami grasped them.

"Just don't leave before you say bye to the little missy and inspector Tsunemori." Kogami knew that he was talking about Eri.

"I can't face her right now."

"Well then, at least find some way to help her come to terms with it. You guys been through a lot with each other." Masaoka said swirling his drink in his glass. Kogami looked at him.

"Alright." At that moment Kogami had a flashback to the winter time….

"_SHINYA!" Kogami chuckled as Eri ran around trying to stop her face from freezing._

"_Stop being a baby."_

"_You threw a snowball in my face!" The dark haired beauty yelled. "It's cold." She then picked up a bucket that Ryunosuke had brought with him. He was almost 13 years old and still loved Eri very much. He would always call her and send her Valentine's Day candies. He never forgot what she had done for him._

"_Yea! Don't throw cold snow in Eri's face!" He yelled at Kogami._

"_Bro! Come on! They're going down that mountain! Let's go!" One of Ryunosuke friends said pulling him away. Kogami just laughed at the young boy. He couldn't believe how big he had gotten. Gino was sitting on the bench drinking hot chocolate bundled up in his thick pea coat. He had to keep an eye on Kogami when he was out in public. He wasn't supposed to be out at all, but, since Kogami was his friend and was deeply in love with young woman, he pulled a few strings. Eri quickly ran up behind Kogami and dumped a whole bucket of snow down his back. Gino couldn't help but laugh._

"_HOLLLLYYYY SHITTTT! THAT IS FUCKING COLD!" Kogami yelled while he tried to get the snow out of his clothing. Eri giggled._

"_That's what you get." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Once Kogami got all of it out he went chasing after Eri around the pure white park. Gino smiled at how Eri brought the best out of his friend. For once, he wasn't thinking about work or Makishima. He was just having fun. Kogami grabbed Eri and threw her in the cold soft snow. Eri moved her leg and made Kogami trip on his face into the white snow. She laughed. Kogami couldn't be mad at her. She was funny. Eri was laying on her back and started to make a snow angel staring at the grey snowy sky. She watched as the flakes fell and made the snow pile higher. Kogami laid on his back as well staring at the sky._

"_It's so beautiful." Eri said eating a snowflake. Kogami agreed. Eri looked at him and poked him in his cheek._

"_Not as beautiful as you." Kogami said smiling._

"_You're just trying to flatter me so that way we can have sex later." Eri joked. Kogami rolled over on top of Eri._

"_Is it working?" He joked._

"_Ah! You jerk!" she knew Kogami was just joking. His pale skin blended perfectly with the snowy ground._

"_Hey." Eri said._

"_What's up?" Kogami answered._

"_Can we stay like this? Forever? Frozen in time?" Eri sometimes was like a child. She always was full of hopes and positivity. It was impossible to crush. Kogami kissed her cold full lips._

"_Yes. We can."_

_Eriallia, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. Ever since I was young, I wanted a job where I can protect people, SO, I became a detective. But, with his crimes, Makishima changed everything. As long as he's out there, he's going to keep killing. But the law can't or won't judge him. And as long as in a detective, I can't stop him either. This case made me see things differently, that the law can't always protect people. So, to do that, I need to step outside it. Eriallia Renson, I have no doubt that you're way of living isn't the right way. Don't lose sight of your purity just because I'm betraying you. I'm selfishly choosing to walk this path because it's the only way I can live with myself. The only way I can sleep at night. In a lot of ways I know this is a mistake, but, I also know that I can only come to terms with my old self by walking the wrong path and overcoming the monsters that haunt me. I won't say please forgive me, but there may not be a next time that we meet. These past 4 years have been a rollercoaster ride, but, you were there every bump and every turn. You always gave me a smile and comfort and security. You showed me that love is the strongest emotion there is and for that, I am grateful to have met you. So, thank you._

Eri's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She had just came home and found the note on the flower with a rose lily attached to it. Kogami couldn't face Eri. He knew she would break down and cry. Seeing that would crush him completely. He promised her that he wouldn't leave her again, but, promises were made to be broken. He had to destroy the demons that resided within him and the only way to do that was to completely get rid of Makishima even if it meant he killed him himself. Despite becoming a fugitive, he would be happy knowing that he took a mad man off of the streets and was able to protect people within Japan. Eri sat on her couch as the sun set, she began to cry, knowing that there was a chance that Kogami could be killed since he became a fugitive. The dominator would blow him to pieces if he was caught. Eri couldn't stomach the thought and totally broke down with a tremendous amount of pain in her heart. Was Kogami gone forever?

*****OH MY GOD! SO SAD! WAH! PLEASE READ AND REVEW! THNX!****************


	20. Chapter 20

***** IM SORRY TO SAY, BUT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR NOW UNTIL SEASON 2 STARTS! IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST OF ANY KIND PLEASE PM ME. REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN PSYCHOPASS AND SOME CHARACTERS ARE NOT ACTUAL CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. SCHOOL AND WORK IS GOING TO KICK MY BUT SO, I HAVE TO END THIS SERIES AND PUT IT ON A LITTLE HIATUS REMEMBER TO PLEASE READ, FOLLOW, FAVORTE AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANX TO ALL! *****

Kogami had a license and was able to drive a motorcycle. Before he made his final move, he decided to go see his dear friend and former professor, Saiga. He pulled up to the beautiful estate with lush green grass and trees away from society to greet his long term friend. He placed his bike in park and took off the somatic helmet.

"Professor Saiga?"

"You should get inside." The man said with a stern voice. Kogami entered the brown stone house and took his shoes off and put the slippers that were laid out on. Saiga closed the door behind him.

"Hm…..now hold on…." Kogami turned to face Saiga.

"Hm?"

"Are you carrying a gun?"

"How'd you know?" Kogami wasn't surprised that Saiga knew. He watched as the man walked a head of him.

"It's an old revolver, isn't it?" Kogami chuckled.

"What, you a mind reader now?"

"As I always say, there's nothing magical about careful observations and deductions. Kogami." As the two men made their way into the living room, Kogami felt a hard punch in his face. He was not expecting it. He didn't even know who did it. It stopped him right in his tracks that was for sure. Saiga smiled. When Kogami was able to see. He dropped the helmet.

"You bastard! What the hell? What the hell are you thinking!?" Eri was mad, she was mad as hell that he broke his promise to never leave her again. She started to hit him more. Kogami saw that her eyes were watering. She knew him too well. She knew he would come to Saiga's. Her punches were really painful. Kogami had to restrain her hands and place them behind her back. He never seen her that mad before. Imagine when he broke up with her those years ago? She would have probably knocked him out cold. She had a hell of swing. As Kogami held onto Eri's hands, she started to cry. She was scared. This was a life or death situation. She could have possibly never saw Kogami ever again. Although he wasn't supposed to, he discussed a lot of police business with Eri. She never told anyone. She knew what he was doing was wrong, but, she knew deep down that she couldn't stop him. Shinya Kogami was a wild beast who couldn't be tamed.

"You guys can have the room upstairs to the left. The 2nd door." Saiga said while walking off into the kitchen. Kogami was still in shock that Eri attacked him. Kogami took Eri upstairs into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was actually really nice. It was very simple and spacious. It had white curtains with a queen sized bed. The quilt was blue and had a silver embroidery in it. There was a desk with a TV on it and the carpet was an off white. Saiga had good taste. Kogami didn't even know what to say. He certainly didn't expect to see her here. He was hoping she hadn't been followed. Gino would know that she would be one of the many people Kogami would run to or help aid him escaping. He didn't want to involve Eri in that, so that's why he decided to leave the note. He knew she wouldn't let him leave without her.

"Eri." Eri was silent.

"Look, how did you get here? Ginoza could be tracking you as we speak. Please, you have to leave-"

"Come with me." She began.

"Come with you? Where?" Kogami said while taking off his coat. He rubbed his now bruised face.

"Come with me, to America. There…you can have your life back. You can be a detective and you don't have to be a fugitive. I'll leave everything behind! Japan! My job! All of it!" Eri started to cry. Kogami didn't want to look at her. "Just please, don't do this. I can't be away from you anymore. I know it sounds selfish, but, when we are apart, I feel…I feel… so lost. Please don't go through with this." Eri was now sobbing. Kogami walked over to Eri and hugged her tightly. He couldn't say he was sorry because he was still going to go through with what he had planned, but, all he knew now was to comfort his princess. He hated himself for breaking her fragile heart, twice. He let her cry her eyes out. Although her offer sounded great, he wouldn't let Eri leave Japan. He knew how much she loved it and he wouldn't make her sacrifice all of her hard work and her friends for him.

Night time had fallen and the moon was shining brightly for a while. Soon the clouds came and the sky started to cry. Eri was lying across Kogami's lap. He was stroking her soft hair while thinking about Makishima's next move. He knew this would probably be the last time he ever would see Eriallia. His heart was breaking silently at the thought. God gave him this wonderful woman, but, fate made it impossible for the two to be together. He leaned over and kissed Eri. He figured that he make love to her for one last time before he departed. Eri kissed him back and soon enough both of the pain in their hearts turned into passion. The two explored each other's mouths for a while. Eri pulled back and looked at Kogami's face. She felt bad. Kind of.

"You have a hell of a swing." Kogami said stroking Eri's soft cheeks.

"You taught me that move." Kogami did try to teach Eri some SIlat. He taught her how to sneak attack her opponents and to knock them off guard which she successfully did. Eri kissed his slightly bruised cheek. Kogami's heart swelled. He quickly and swiftly placed his tongue into her mouth and pinned her down to the large extravagant bed. He placed her hand under her red t-shirt to feel her stomach. He ran his hand along her rib cage her navel and then her breast. Eri took her shirt off for him leaving her in a lime green bra. Kogami soon attacked her neck nibbling and biting it. Eri groaned at the feeling of Kogami's tongue and teeth against her skin. Kogami pulled her bra off exposing Eri's breast to him. He remembered the first time they ever had sex. He will never forget that moment and how shy she was. Eri unbuttoned Kogami's shirt and threw it to the ground. She removed his tie afterwards. All she could do was rub her hands along his abs while amber orbs met blue ones. Kogami cupped her face and used his hands to play with her nipples. He pulled and fondled them causing eri to moan. He soon broke the kiss and went to suck on them. Eri groaned. It felt so good. Kogami unbuttoned his pants and pulled Eri's skirt up. He pushed her panties aside and saw she was already dripping wet. He inserted a finger then added another. He watched Eri as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She moaned at his come hither motions. He watched as all of her fluids started to stain Saiga's sheets. He hoped he wouldn't be too mad. Eri used her hand to rub her clit. When Kogami saw her do this, he knew she wanted attention there and began to attack it. He did it so passionately, Eri came within the first 5 minutes of him stimulating it. She also wanted him badly. Eri's juices were staining Saiga's sheets.

Eri helped Kogami get out of his pants and kissed him tasting herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She soon went into Kogami's boxers and caressed his penis with one hand while she still kissed him. Kogami pulled her closer to him. Eri soon pulled away and began to pull his boxers down. She loved Kogami's dick. It was so beautiful and long and thick. It pleased her so much. She kneeled down and wrapped her tongue around it, slowly kissing it then giving it teasing licks with her tongue.

"Ah, eri..." Kogami said in pleasure. Eri then spit on his member to make it even wetter and took his length in her hands and started massaging it. Kogami groaned. Soon enough Eri took his whole length down her throat using her hands to stimulate his balls. They were tightening. He was going to cum. Eri wanted all of him in her mouth. She didn't bother to stop deep throating him.

"Ah, eri I'm going to cum." Eri looked at him telling him was ok to do so. She miracously swirled her tongue around him and it wasn't long until his hot fluid filled her throat and mouth. Kogami moaned in pleasure holding onto Eri's hair. Eri retracted herself from him and swallowed the huge load that was in her mouth going back to suck the rest out of him. Kogami winced because he was still sensitive. He was hard still. Eri climbed on top of him straddling him and slowly let him inside of her with his guidance. She never got tired of the electrifying feeling of his length plowing her wide open. Kogami never got tired of her warmth. Their love made the sex so much better. Eri was tight around him still. She had a small frame. Eri started to ride him slowly staring him into his blue eyes. He moaned at the feeling of Eri's juices flowing down him. Eri moaned as he stroked her insides. He felt so good. Soon she picked up the pace and started making slapping noises while riding him. Soon the two lovers were moaning loudly together. Hopefully, Saiga didn't hear them. That was Kogami's former teacher. Wasn't that weird to hear you're former student have sex? Saiga knew how much he loved Eri. Kogami remembered the first time he brought eri to meet him. He was shocked because she was a foreign woman, but, he knew by the look in Kogami's eyes, that she had to be extremely special to him. He treated Kogami as a son and he treated Eri as a daughter. When Saiga heard that Kogami had ran from the MWPSB, he didn't hesitate to call Eri. He wanted her to knock some sense into him, but, his former student and friend was just was too stubborn. Especially when he was let off of his leash.

"Oh My god!" Eri yelled as Kogami started to slam harder into her. He pulled her hands behind her and started pounding her extremely rough. He made her scream. He forgot about Saiga and decided he was going to make love to her the best way he could. He continued his fast pace thrusts. Eri was grinding back on him. He was stroking her core and her spot and soon enough she came. She pulled herself off of him and let all of her juices flow onto his member. Kogami rubbed her clit while she squirted causing more to flow out onto his cock. He laid her shaking body down on her back and went in between her legs immediately sucking on her well stimulated clit. Eri started to scream at the intense pleasure. Kogami was not letting go of it. Eri was holding his head and grinding herself into his face. She came at least 4 times. Not once did Kogami let go. Eri was panting from all of the orgasms she had. She was extremely sensitive now. Kogami went back inside of her and started to thrust into her slowly but the ferociously. He kissed her cheek then her neck then her lips. Eri was holding on to his well-toned as to push him in further. Once he started hitting her spot, she started to scream in pleasure. Kogami had to muffle her screams with a kiss in case Saiga was nearby. It was a pretty big house, but, you never know. Eri came on Kogami leaving a massive amount of white fluid around him. He looked down to where they were connected and she had creamed a lot.

"Jesus Eri." Eri was hot and blushed. Kogami was almost there. He knew this was going to be an intense orgasm. He began to thrust into Eri again quickly. Her walls were starting to tighten around him. Her nails were scratching his bad leaving red marks that he would feel later on. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. He buried his face in the side of her neck. Eri started to cry, remembering this might be the last time they would ever have sex with each other. Shinya hit Eri's spot with such force she had an extreme orgasm soaking the sheets underneath her.

"FUCK!" Kogami yelled as he busted into Eri. Eri came again from the feeling of Shinya's semen in her. It was so much. Eri's body couldn't contain it all. It all came pouring out. The mixture of the twos juices came flowing out of Eri. She was panting heavily still shaking. The endorphins in both of their brains had been released and it took a while for them both to come down off their pleasure high. Kogami laid beside Eri putting his forehead to hers. Eri was numb. He kissed Eri. She kissed him back with tears strolling down her cheeks. Why did love had to hurt so much?

It was about midnight and the two had dozed off. Kogami forgot about Makishima while he was with Eri. Eri was smiling in her sleep. Kogami watched as she laughed about something. He kissed her cheek waking her up curious. What was she dreaming about? Eri's bright amber eyes opened and she smiled at Kogami. As soon as she remembered what she had been dreaming about, the smile in her eyes faded away and became eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Kogami asked the now sobbing Eri. He was kissing her forehead trying to calm her down.

"I had a dream." She was sobbing. Kogami had to calm her in order to understand her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked pushing hair behind her ears. Eri looked Kogami directly in her eyes. The two were underneath white sheets. It had stopped raining and the moon was now shining through the window.

"There was a house. It was a nice house and I couldn't tell where it was but…we were… somewhere. You were reading a book. It felt like reality. We were outside on the porch of the house. I was….I was… laying my head on your shoulder while you were reading. We were so happy. I felt happy. You were smiling again…" Eri paused. She then broke down into tears again. "Then, there was a little girl…..she was running in the yard." Eri began to cry into her hands covering her face from Kogami.

"One only dreams about what the heart desires." Kogami said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Eri asked. Kogami looked at the tears falling from the sky. He pulled Eri in closer.

"No. It's never a bad thing." He answered his lover.

With the help of Saiga, Kogami had figured out where Makishima was going to strike next. He knew that he was going to spread a mass disease using Japans food supply. The time had come and it was time for Kogami to say goodbye to his former teacher and friend and the love of his life. Eri stood facing the ground covering her eyes with her bangs. She stood beside Saiga. Kogami started the orange and black motorcycle.

"I know you're planning to kill Shogo Makishima. And I offered you help to do so. And since I did it knowingly, the next time someone from the bureau stops by, I will probably be leaving with them." Saiga said into the night sky. Eri still didn't say a word.

"I'm so sorry I got you involved like this." Kogami apologized his heart feeling so heavy.

"Don't worry about it. It seems like a fair punishment for removing myself from society all these years."

"Professor."

"By giving you a hand with his next killing, I feel that I am fulfilling my own role in this game. But, I hate that I am dumping all of this dirty work at your feet. I'm sorry. An old student as talented as you deserves better." Saiga faced Kogami. Eri saw Kogami smile. Saiga immediately saw a younger Kogami. The one that he taught not so many years ago.

"Don't think that way sensei, I'll be fine. And to be honest with you professor, I can't imagine someone other than me bringing down Makishima." Kogami knew the time had come. He got off of his bike and walked over to Eri. Eri refused to look at him. Kogami lifted Eris chin. He knew she was fighting back tears. He could tell by how red her eyes were.

"You need to go back to your apartment. As soon as possible. If Ginoza starts looking to question you as in to where I am, he will find it strange that you're not there." Eri was silent. Kogami looked at Saiga. Saiga closed his eyes feeling the grief that was to come.

"Eriallia….." Kogami paused for a long time. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have been the greatest friend, companion and lover I could ever ask for." Eri looked Kogami in his eyes.

"I tried my best." Kogami chuckled. He kissed her deeply for a long time and she kissed him back.

"Oh, yea. Here." Kogami said going into his coat pocket. Eris heart broke when she saw what he pulled out. It was the necklace with the initial of her first name that he had given her. She felt light headed. The two stared at each other getting one final look at each other. Eri threw herself into Kogami's arms and kissed him deeply one final time. Saiga watched the two. His heart was breaking for them. Kogami had to be the one to pull away from Eri. She didn't want to let him go. He touched her cheek then her hand one last time and made his way to his motorcycle.

"Hey Eriallia?" Kogami began.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Please, take care of yourself…..And you know, that dream you had, it would have been a great reality. I would've loved that." Kogami placed his helmet on his head and revved up the motorcycle engine. He couldn't look at Eri anymore or he would cry himself. He then took off into the blackness of the night. While leaving, he saw threw his side view mirror that Eri had fallen to floor in tears. Saiga went to console the grief stricken girl. He heard her wails faintly but soon they faded out into the distance.

Eri couldn't feel her legs. Every moment she had with Kogami went through her mind. From the time they met, to their first date, to the many times they had sex, their first Christmas. They were all flashing in front of Eri's eyes. She couldn't move from the ground. She held on tightly to the necklace that Kogami had just given her.

"Kogami!" Eri couldn't believe that was maybe the last time she would ever see him in her life. Saiga Kneeled to the floor and consoled the young woman who's heart probably would never be the same ever again.

********SO THERE IS GOING TO BE A PROLOGUE TO THE CHAPTER! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AS WELL! CAN'T WAIT TIL SEASON 2! **********


	21. Chapter 21-prologue

****SO HOW WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!? HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE ANYONE CRY TOO MUCH*****

1 year later…..

Tokyo, Japan. Nothing much had really changed. Sibyl was still running the country and time continued to pass by. Sadly old man Masaoka was killed thanks to Makishima and Ginoza lost his arm trying to save his dad. Kagari was never heard from again. Shinya obviously came back to Tokyo because the keys that pops gave him was placed on the old man's grave. Ginoza was now an enforcer and inspector Tsunemori took his position. A new inspector came along. Her name was Mika Makishima. She was a minor. Eri began working for the MWPSB as a computer analyst. It was first since many foreigners didn't work for the MWPSB. She was curious to find out the true nature of the sibyl system, just like Makishima told Kogami. She also joined the MWPSB in hoped that maybe someday, her shinya would return to her. A year had passed and no one knew of Kogami's where bouts. Eri figured that he was happy wherever he was because he didn't have a leash on him anymore. He wasn't a hunting dog. He was a fugitive, but, free.

Eri was sleeping on her couch. She had a long day. All she wanted to do was sleep. Maybe later she would join Kyoko and Mitako for drinks. Eri heard someone call her name.

"Eri?" Eri looked around her living room and saw no one. Suddenly, Kogami came out of her bedroom. Eri couldn't believe it. She got up and tackled him down to the ground. He didn't really speak much, nut, he held her tightly.

"Kogami." She cried. Suddenly Eri noticed that he had a box in his hand. She let him get up and he opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring. Was he purposing? Eri didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she accepted. When Kogami put the ring on her finger, she was laying on her couch facing the window. She soon started to cry. The dream felt so real. It had been a year, but, eri still cried for Kogami. She cried not knowing where he was or if he was even ok. She missed him terribly. She stared at the city lights of Ikebukoro. They were vibrant and full. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She was sleeping on top of it and saw that it was a number that was blocked. It said unknown. She answered it anyways.

"Hello?" There was a silence for a while, but soon enough a familiar voice spoke to her.

"It sounds like you're doing well." Eri dropped her phone and busted into tears. It was him. The man she could never stop thinking about. Kogami heard her sobbing and thought maybe it was a bad thing he called her. But he smiled hearing that she still missed him. He missed her like crazy. Eri picked up the phone wiping her tears.

"Shinya." She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I have to call you like this." Eri started sobbing even more.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Kogami was smoking. He took a puff of his cigarette.

"Kogami…" Eri was listening to the background. She pulled herself somewhat together, she heard water. She was happy he was alive and sounded well. She didn't know what she would do if he had been hurt or even worse killed. "I was just dreaming about you."

"That's funny, because I was dreaming about you too…..Do you still love me, despite everything?" Kogami asked her.

"Of course. I will love you forever Shinya." Eri didn't even look at other men. She loved Shinya so much he was all she thought about. She wanted to marry this man someday. She wanted that dream she had the night he left to become a reality.

"Good, because I still love you. Forever and always. I'm sorry, but, you may not hear from me for a while. I'm sorry things have to be this way."

"I know. I understand fully."

"I have to go. But please, be patient." Eri had so many questions to ask Kogami.

"Wait! Ko-!" It was too late. He had hung up. Eri held the phone to her chest. She smiled knowing that Kogami was ok. But, she knew if the MWPSB found him, he would lose his life. She kept their phone call a secret. It could get her in trouble, but, she didn't care. She loved him and would protect him no matter what. Eri silently cried, not tears of sadness, but tears of Joy. Kogami himself let tears fall. Hearing Eri's voice soothed him. It was like purifying water. He missed her touch and her kiss the way she felt. He missed everything about her. Eri made a vow, that some way or somehow, she would find a flaw in the sibyl system and let Kogami be free forever. She wanted to wake up beside him again. Eri stared at the red, purple and pink neon lights coming through her window. The future was still ahead. She was scared, but was still looking forward to it.

"_Belief is a wise wager. Granted that faith cannot be proved, what harm will come to you if you gamble on its truth and it proves false? If you gain, you gain all; if you lose, you lose nothing. Wager then without hesitation. That he exists. - Pascal"_

Sibyl still continues…

*****WELL SEE YOU GUYS WHEN SEASON 2 COMES OUT! OCTOBER IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!********


	22. Chapter 22-merry christmas

***********PSYCHO PASS SEASON TWO IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER! OH MY GOSH! THIS SEASON IS GOING TO BE EPIC. I DECIDED TO WRITE SOMETHING JUST IN HONOR OF THIS WONDERFUL MIND BLOWING SERIES************

"KOGAMI!" The only thing Kogami felt was the sharp pain in his lower region. Why did he have to have such a cheerful girlfriend. Especially at 9 a.m in the morning. Kogami put his pillow on his face. It smelled like Eris hair.

"What?" The slightly irritated man groaned.

"GET UP! ITS CHRISTMAS! ITS CHRISTMAS!" Eri sat on top of Kogami straddling him.

"Mhm." Kogami replied.

"Please!" Eri was so excited. It was their first christmas together. She was extremely excited. The snow was covering Tokyo. It was nice seeing Tokyo covered in a white blanket of softness. Kogami was finally coming to his sense and took the pillow off of his face. He met amber puppy dog eyes in a silk purple night gown. He couldnt help but smile.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled lifting himself up while trying to comb his bed head with his fingers.

"Merry Christmas!" Eri yelled accidentally jumping on Kogami hurting his member. Kogami groaned in pain. "Im so sorry!" Eri blushed.

"Its fine." Kogami was now sitting up. Eri got off of him and was bouncing around. She seemed super excited. The couple was suppose to spend Christmas with Kogami's mom, but, the subway lines were all shut down thanks to the snow. Kogami smelled a wonderful auroma. He got up to stretch. He got up and started walking to the kitchen. Eri quickly blocked his path.

"Im hungry. I smell food." Kogami yawned.

"First we open gifts!" Kogami looked at his girlfriend with a raised brow. He knew he wanst getting past her.

"Fine." Kogami sighed. Eri raced over to the christmas tree in her living room. It was bright and full of yellow and pink lights. There were reindeer ornaments and snowflakes. The whole living room was set to a holographic christmas winter wonderland. It was like every kids dream. Kogami sat in the garland covered holographic couch after he grabbed 2 boxes from under the tree. They were wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold bow. Eri grabbed a big silver wrapped box and sat next to Kogami. She was really excited.

"Please open mine!" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Kogami laughed at how cute Eri was. He was also tryinv to figure out what was in the large rectangular box. He looked at Eri as he unwrapped the box. Eri was blushing. Kogami pulled the box apart and the green stuffing paper out. His heart skipped a beat.

"Eri..." She had a huge grin on her face. kogami didnt know what to say.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kogami pulled out the grey coat with white fur around the hood. He wanted to pin Eri down and just kiss her all over . The couple had been walking in Tokyo maybe a month or two ago anf Kogami came across a coat that he seemed to like. He tried to buy it, but they didnt have the style or the size he wanted. The one on display was the last one and a size way too small for the very toned man.

"How did you find it?" Kogami asked Eri.

"Well. I spoke to my dad. I told him they didnt have anymore here in Japan so he heloed me find it. He found the last one all the way in New york. I ordered it from the store there." Eri smile even more.

"Do you know how much i love you?!" Kogami picked Eri up spinning her in the air.

"Alot?" Eri smiled laughing as Kogami spun her around. Kogami placed her down handing her the two boxes.

"Big. I like big!" Eri said starting to open up one box. Eri pulled the silky red lingerie out of the box. She blushed and looked at kogami. He was such a pervert. But she still loved him.

"Shinya. This is really really um...sexy." The lingerie was extremely skimpy. It looked as if it would only cover her nipples and her the front area of her womanhood. Kogami pulled Eri close to him. He placed his forehead to hers.

"Maybe you could wear this for me in a little bit." Eri laughed. She didnt mind exciting Kogami. "Open the second one."

"Oh! What is it?",eri asked excited.

"Open it and see." Eri rushed and ripped the wrapping and box apart. She screamed.

"Ko!",she tackled him to the ground kissing him from cheek to cheek. He laughed.

"Glad you like it."

"Like it! I love it! I love you! I love you!" Kogami had gotten Eri a beautiful japanese silk kimono dress. That was the only thing eri wanted for Christmas. Kimonos were really rare in the time period. Eri loved the beautiful blue silk with the white cherry blossoms. Kogami kissed Eri.

"Merry Christmas." Kogami said.

"Merry Christmas my love." Eri said stroking kogamis messy dark hair. "Come on. Lets eat."

"Yes. Let's." Kogami got up off of the floor and the couple made their way to the kitchen.

Kogami inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He stared blankly at the sea that seemed so vast and so big. He was reminiscing. He missed Eri terribly. Hearing her voice on the phone hurt him deeply. He couldnt see her or touch her. He couldnt risk getting her hurt. He was now a fugitive. The sibyl systems most wanted ex enforcer. He remembered the day he left Eri. He didnt mean to make her cry. He loved her so much.

Eri sat in the moving car staring at the bright Tokyo lights. Akane was driving her back home with her new partner Mika Shimatsuki in the back seat. Eri smiled to herself. Akane caught Eri doing so. She knew that smile. That was the only smile she gave Kogami so she knew she had to be thinking about him.

"You must really miss him. Huh?" Eri grabbed her necklace with her initial on it. Her eyes became sad.

"Everyday. There's not a day that goes by that I dont miss him." Mika looked at her superior and Eriallia confused.

All Eri could do was wonder what Kogami was doing at that time at that very moment.

*********SO. A FEW MORE DAYS. PSYCHOPASS WILL BE BACK AND MORE ERI AND KOGAMI. HOPEFULLY THE SECOND SEASON WILL HAVE HIM IN IT!*******


	23. Chapter 23

******** So Psychopass is back! The new season is going to be unfortunately really sad. The opening has too many spoilers but like i promised, continuation of this story! Please read and Review!*******

As each puff of her breath left her mouth, all she could do was stare. Her heart felt heavy. Why was she there?

Eri stood in the MWPSB'S dining room staring at the memories she had with her beloved Shinya as an inspector and an Enforcer. Her mind was hazy. Smiling at so many memories. Although it hurt her heart, she couldnt help but smile.

Eriallia thought about the change in Kogami. From the time she met him up until the recent events, she noticed the shift in his personality. Despite how gloom and dark he became. She loved him.

What was he doing? Most importantly, where was he? That was all that she wanted to know.

Eri had just cut her hair short. She figured she needed a change and it made her look more mature. She wondered how Kogami would feel about it. She smiled remebering him telling her he would still love her no matter what hair style she had. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some clearing their throat. Eri turned around and saw the tall man with his hair slicked back. He was about Kogamis height. Actually the same height. He had to be around Kogamis age. He was really pale. He wore a white shirt just like Ko but he had his jacket off. Eri stared at the man.

"Excuse me. I didnt know anyone was in here." He began. He seemed very polite. Just like Ko.

"Its fine. There is enough room." Eri said pointing to the spacious surrounding.

"Do you mind?" He asked wanting to take a seat on the sofa beside Eri.

"No. Not at all." The man looked at Eri. Was she not afraid to be next to an Enforcer?

"Why is a pretty girl like you sitting in here all by herself?" He asked. Really? He was trying to flirt.

"I just wanted to be alone. Thats all."

"I see." He said lighting a cigarette. He extended the box to Eri. Eri declined. She didnt smoke. She didnt even like when Kogami smoked.

"You work for the MWPSB?" Eri nodded. The man extended his hand. Tougane Sakuya. Enforcer. Eri shook his hand.

"Eriallia Renson."

"Youre Japanese is beautiful. Yourr not afraid of being in a room with out an inspector with an Enforcer?"

"No. Why would i be?" Eri raised an eyebrow.

"Im just kidding." Tougane chuckled as he inhaled the smoke. He put the cigarette out due to Eri's coughing.

"Hey. Are you the new enforcer for division one?"

"Yes. One of them." Eri pulled her knees to her chest. She felt as if Kogami had been replaced. "Why do you ask?"

"Its nothing. I was just curious."

"Hmm." Tougame said. he could tell there was much more. He didnt want to pry. Suddenly the door opened. Both Eri and Tougane looked only to see inspector Shimotsuki at the door.

"Excuse me! Inspector Tsunemori is looking for you!" She yelled at the enforcer.

"Thats my cue. Nice meeting you ms renson." Tougane arose from his seat.

"Hurry up! Enforcer." The young inspector yelled. Eri got up from her chair to approach Mika.

"Listen. You dont have to ve so rude. Ok?, hes still a human."

"Excuse me?"

"Dont abuse your authority inspector shimotsuki." Tougane was shocked. She had guts. Mika huffed.

"Lets go." She demanded turning on her heel. Tougane waved

"Later." For some reason. Tougane felt very familiar to Eri.


	24. Chapter 24

********Sorry. The document was cut in half. It didn't save properly so this is the continuation from the previous chapter. *********

"Inspector Tsunemori?" Eri knocked on the division ones door.

"Eri." Eri looked around at the smoke that Akane had blown for her mouth. She too now was a smoker.

"You look tired." The two women had befriended each other.

"More or less." Eri sat in the chair beside her. Tsunemori looked at Eri. She smiled.

"Kogami would be pretty pissed."

"Why is that, inspector?" Eri smiled.

"He loved your long hair." Eri was shocked.

"Really?! What do you mean?!"

"I overheard him and Ginoza. One day a while ago. Ginoza asked him what physical attributes he liked about you. Kogami said your eyes and your hair. He said he loved how soft and long it was." There was an awkward pause in the conversation. "I only remember this because that was the last day I saw him here. In this office." Akane took a puff of the hot tobacco. She slightly coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. Eri looked at the necklace around her neck.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure. You know him better than me. Where do you think he is?" Eri leaned back into the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"He's probably somewhere isolated. Not a lot of people. I know He's happy. He sounded-" Eri caught herself.

"He sounded?" Inspector Tsunemori said half jumping out her seat. "You spoke to him?" It was no use of lying now.

"Yea, I did. It was a while ago. A few months maybe. His call was blocked. I tried to trace it, but, nothing." Tsunemori chuckled. She then started to smoke her cigarette again. Eri put her hands in her lap.

"Hey. Would Kogami really be killed? If found?"

"Depends on who finds him." Eri looked back at Tsunemori playing with the silver button on the black blazer she wore. Her eyes always looked frightened when she heard that Kogami could be killed.

"If I find him. I won't let that happen. I couldn't." Eri smiled. She didn't want to think about Kogami dying. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, how often did ko talk about me?"

"To be honest. He didn't much. You guys were broken up. But when you guys got back together, he smiled

More. He probably spoke more to Ginoza. Maybe Kagari. A guy thing. You know? But-"

"But what?" Eri asked.

"I never knew that Ko had such a romantic side to him." Eri blushed. "That's what Masaoka said."

"Yea. Poor Masaoka" Eri said referring to what happened to him. Masaoka "He was a good man. I didn't even know that he was Gino's father for a while."

"Yea. He was. He was the one who gave me the scoop on you two. He told me about the one time you guys got caught on top of Kogami's desk-" Eri covered her face embarrassed.

"No way!"

"Mhm" Tsunemori was laughing. "You two could never keep your hands off of each other. I remember walking in on you guys too. You should have invested in some good locks "Both women laughed." I take it the sex was good?"

"Oh my. I'm not getting into that right now." Eri laughed. Thanks to Kogami, Eris sex drive was high and she had no one there to help her out. She didn't want to reminisce and get excited.

"I miss him Akane." Eris eyes started to water.

"I know you do." Soon enough Eri let tears fall. Akane got up to go hug the woman. "It will be fine."

"I'm scared. I can't. I can't imagine my life without him. It's so hard now, but, I don't know what I would do if he-" Akane knew that Eri was petrified. Having to live with something like that wasn't easy. Knowing that any day you could get a call telling you that the love of your life had been caught and killed.

"Don't cry. He wouldn't want that. I know." Akane sat Eri in the chair across from her. "Tell me about a happy moment you guys had together. Thinking happy thoughts about a person eases the sorrow. I do it whenever I think about Kagari, Masaoka, Ko even my parents since they aren't close by." Eri wiped her eyes. She thought for a minute. There was so many stories. She was finally able to think of one.

"It was my birthday."

Kogami had just gotten out of the shower. He had nothing but a towel around him. Eri had come over to his place and was cooking dinner for him. Kogami smiled. He had the best girlfriend ever. She was good in bed and in the kitchen. What more could a man ask for? Kogami secretly approached Eri from behind. He wrapped his arms around her. Eri could tell what Kogami wanted. His sex drive was incredible. She could feel his member through the towel. He smelled amazing.

"Not today. I'm on my period." Kogami buried his face into her neck. His hair soaking her cheek.

"I hate that word. I feel bad for you woman."

"You should." Eri giggled "we go through everything."

"What are you making?" Kogami said kissing eri's cheek.

"You're dinner. And lunch for tomorrow." Eri was making a traditional Japanese bento and for dinner she was making Kogami's favorite. Hamburgers.

"I love you. You know that?" Kogami smiled stealing a piece of chicken.

"Hey!" Eri yelled slapping his hand. When she did that, Kogami's towel fell. Eri glanced at her boyfriend blushing. He was now completely naked. Kogami looked down.

"You know, he needs attention." Since Kogami was working and Eri had school, the couple hadn't spent much time with each other. That's why Eri was over at Kogami's. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Pervert." Eri couldn't lie. She was awfully tempted. She had just finished cooking everything and turned the stove off she turned around to face Kogami. He was still standing there without his towel.

"Sit down." Eri demanded. Kogami smiled because he knew he had won. Eri walked over to her highly sexually active boyfriend. She got on her knees after kissing him.

"You better be happy after this." Kogami laughed.

"Oh believe-", Kogami instinctively grabbed Eris hair. He clenched his teeth. "I will be." Kogami leaned back in the chair and watched his princess pleasure him.

"Yo." Kogami was reading files from a recent case. He looked up and saw Ginoza standing in front of him.

"Hey." Kogami said eating the lunch that Eri had made for him.

"You asked if you could leave early today. How come?"

"Its Eris birthday."

"Aaahhhhhh." Ginoza said putting his glasses on his face after wiping them off.

"Not today. It's in two days. In Saturday. I want to leave early."

"Leave. Where are you going?"

"A getaway for the two of us." Kogami said looking for more shrimp but sadly noticed there wasn't anymore.

"Look at you Mr. Romantic. Where are you taking the princess?"

"It's a resort. I figured I'd take her. We need some alone time. Since work has been hectic. I haven't seen her a lot."

"And she still puts up with you?" Kogami laughed. "She's a good woman. You better marry her." Kogami laughed. "I'll be at that wedding."

"Thanks. I really wanted to do something special for her. I think she will love it." Kogami handed a brochure to Ginoza.

"Ahhh. Nice. How'd you get a reservation here?"

"I explained to them it was my girlfriends' birthday. The manager pulled a full strings."

"Nice." Ginoza's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? What now? Ok. I got it." He then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kogami asked.

"Sasayama. Kunizuka and him found a body."

"Who are they with?"

"Division 3 inspector. "So much for Kogami leaving Kogami. He got up to put on his jacket and wiped his face off.

"Let me just make a few calls. I'll be right there."

Take your time." Kogami watched Ginoza leave division ones office. Kogami immediately dialed a number in his phone.

"Hello!" A sweet young voice answered. Kogami decided to put Eri on a live screen.

"Hello beautiful." Eri blushed.

"You flatter me way too much." Eri giggled sweetly.

"I only call it as I see it."

"Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Of course. It was fantastic."

"I'm glad. "Eri jumped up and down. Kogami didn't know how to tell her that she had to go on by herself. He would meet her there. "How was your day love?"

"Paperwork paperwork paperwork paperwork. Now we just had a body turn up." Eri groaned.

"Yea. It's on the news. Your division is working on the case aren't they?"

"Yes. We are. I'm so sorry. I tried to leave early but-"

"It's ok! I totally understand."

"But. I want you to go to this address." Kogami texted it to her. "Don't google it. Or search it."

"Aw man."

"I trust you not to do that."

"I won't. But how do I know you're not leading me into a death trap?" Kogami laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" Eri giggled.

"I'll be there a little later. Ok?"

"Ok my love."

"I got to get going. I love you." Eri blew a kiss to Kogami.

"I love you too." Soon the phone disconnected. Kogami dialed another number.

"Yes. This is Shinya Kogami. I have a reservation for room 366. I need an order for 3 dozen lavenders and roses. Is it possible you could scatter some on the bed and change the room setting to something more romantic? Yes. Which settings do you have? Yes that's perfect. Kogami was excited. He could only the look on Eris face.

Eri was a little mad that Kogami had to work but she understood. She was mad that he sent her to some address all by herself. Eri was on the train reading the news on her phone and telling mitako and kyoko what Kogami had told her to do. She sighed. She had a bag with extra clothing, her tooth brush and face wash. What was Kogami planning? She was oblivious. Soon enough eri's stop came up and the young woman exited the train. She got into the first cab and told the driver the address. She leaned back into the chair looking at the winter moon sky.

The car stopped and Eri looked at the beautiful huge resort. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe that Kogami had taken her to one of the most romantic couple resorts in the all of Japan. She grabbed her bag and opened her phone. She just received a text message. It was from Kogami.

Go to room 366. Was he already there? Eri quickly made her way towards the front entrance.

Eri was standing outside of room 366. She had the card key. She was still trying to think what was going on. She slid the card and the door opened. All she saw was blackness. She was searching for the light and found it. She flicked them on.

"Oh my gosh!" Eris breath was taken away. The room was a suite. There was a beautiful room setting. It was one Eri didn't have. There was a couch covered in purple petals and the view was amazing. You could see all of Tokyo. Eri continued to look around the suite and found the bedroom. Her heart stopped.

"He didn't." Eri saw boxes from her favorite perfume store sitting on the elaborate coffee table. She looked around the bedroom and fell in love with the setting. The walls were pink and glitter was falling from the ceiling. Eri looked at the bed. The quilt was white and the sheets were pink. On the bed there was lavender petals and roses petals. She saw a black bag with purple tissue paper. There was a card next to it. It said to Eri. She opened the card and read it.

"For a special Woman. The Woman that I love. Happy Birthday." Eri smiled. She opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful purple dress. It was a cocktail dress and inside there was a box of shoes. Eri opened the box. They were these gorgeous silver heels. Kogami saw that Eri had wanted them. He took note that she circled items she wanted when looking at magazines. Eri glanced around at the room and took note of the flowers that were placed in the room. It was beautiful. Eri felt a hand touch her shoulder. She blushed.

"Do you like it?" Eri turned around to face the man who did this for her. Her eyes were watering.

"Like it. I love it."

"Don't cry on me now."

"I'm sorry. It's just. I never had a guy do this for me." Eri let tears roll down her cheeks. Kogami wiped them. Kogami kissed her deeply. The kiss wounded up laying Eri on the bed.

"Are you still?"

"No. It ended"

"Dinner doesn't start until 9." Kogami said lifting Eris shirt up nibbling on her stomach.

"It's only 6.30." Eri giggled because Kogami was tickling her.

"That's more than enough time." Eri gasped at the feeling of Kogami's finger inside of her.

"Kogami." Eri groaned. Soon enough Kogami began his pleasurable assault on Eris body. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Eri asked trying to grab Kogami's lips.

"I almost forgot." Kogami went into the bedroom closet and pulled out a pink bag. Eri recognized the bag.

"Kogami. What the hell." They both laughed.

"What?"

"What toy did you buy now?" Kogami pulled it out. Eri blushed. Kogami climbed back on top of her.

"Trust me. You will love it." Kogami took off his shirt and went back to climb on top of Eri.

After the couples love session, the two went into the extravagant bathroom and decided to use the hot tub. It felt amazing. Kogami had gotten 3 bottles of wine. Eri finished at least one.

"You shouldn't had drank that much." Kogami could tell that Eri was slightly intoxicated.

"Relax! It wasn't that much. Besides. I needed a drink after you decided to pound my brains out."

"Be quite. You loved every second of it." Eri hiccupped.

"I did. You certainly got a lot of wine. You drank a lot too and you're not even drunk."

"I'll get there." Kogami said pouring another glass for himself. He stared at Eri.

"What?" Eri asked.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Stop you're making me blush." Kogami went over to Eris side of the hot tub.

"I'm serious. You're such an amazing person." He kissed eri's forehead.

"I feel the same about you." Eri said looking Kogami in his eyes.

"Are we talking about the same Shinya Kogami? Mr. Reckless. Never listened to anyone? I'm having trouble believing it."

"Yupp." Eri smiled at the memory. "After Sasayama's death, he changed. It affected him so much he's now a fugitive." Akane was aware of the specimen case and Kogami being demoted. Suddenly, there was a knock at the division 1 team's door.


	25. Chapter 25-first kiss

*************So I can't sleep and I'm up late so I decided to just write. I had a few ides. But yay! Psycho Pass Tomorrow! Don't forget to watch what happens next. Hopefully, soon they put Shinya back in this! I DO NOT OWN PSYCHOPASS. I do write a lot of flashbacks so please don't get too confused! **************

Maybe Eri was overthinking. In front of her lied textbooks and papers from her late night studying session. Eri's mind went blank. It felt so numb. It felt like, she couldn't think anymore. Eri threw herself into her white rug. She gazed at the star set ceiling and grabbed one of her fuzzy pillows to put over her face. She was tired. Being a straight a student was hard. She sighed to herself. She then rolled over to her side. Maybe, I should just take a walk. She thought. Quickly Eri got up and made her way out of her room to her living room. She grabbed her navy blue jacket and her keys off of her kitchen table and soon headed out of her door.

The Ikebukoro air was cool. There was a nice breeze. It wasn't warm enough to not wear a jacket. Eri walked down the streets taking in the smells of Ikebukoro. She wondered down the now familiar streets and soon enough, she became bored. Eri looked in her coat pocket and saw that she had her train pass. Maybe she would go to a different ward?

As Eri stepped out of the train station, she gazed at the bright Chiyoda ward lights. They were all familiar to her too. She tuned out the message from the ministry of welfare's robots telling people to keep their hue clear. Maybe she would go window shopping. Eri didn't mind being by herself. It didn't bother her at all. Eri started to walk up the streets of the brightly lit Tokyo and began using her eyes to mentally buy things she saw. She stopped in a local café and brought a milkshake to sip on while she wondered the streets. She wasn't thinking at all. Her mind was just blank. She stopped suddenly as she spotted someone familiar.

"Ginoza?" Eri said to herself. It wasn't a doubt that it wasn't Ginoza. He was in a bookstore looking for a new book to read. "Is Kou with him?" Eri said out loud. She scanned the store and didn't see him. Maybe he was home? Speaking of Kogami, Eri hadn't seen him in a while. They had went out on a few dates, but, maybe he just wasn't into her like that. Eri's heart sank. She did start to like him. She liked him for a while actually. After all the dates the two went on. He never kissed her. Eri twirled a strand of her dark hair in her index finger. "Should I say hi? Nah." Eri then made her way down the streets once more. She was now thinking about Kogami. Maybe I should call him? No! Wait! What if he has another girl over? Or, he's sleep or he's still at work? She thought. Eri shook her head. She had to stop thinking so negatively.

As Eri turned the corner onto another street she bumped into someone due to her not looking. She dropped her milkshake onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Eri yelled bowing down apologetically.

"Well, look at what we have hear." Eri's face flushed red.

"Ko?"

"Well hello to you too. You should be more careful and pay more attention to where you're walking." He smirked.

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"Really? About what?"

"Just about-"Eri couldn't tell Kogami that she had been thinking about him. That was against the rules. "Just about what I'm going to eat for breakfast tomorrow." She laughed nervously.

"You're a terrible liar Eri." Kogami laughed. Eri's cheeks felt even hotter. How embarrassing.

"Wait! Where have you been these past 2 weeks?" Eri said. Kogami was glad she noticed he was gone for almost 2 weeks. Eri was exaggerating the time span.

"Working."

"I called you and you never returned my call."

"Yea. I'm sorry. It's really a bad habit of mine." Eri didn't mean to sound like such a wife, but, she really had grown attached to Kogami. She enjoyed his company. She sighed.

"It's getting late I should just go home."

"Wait a minute." Kogami said spinning her back around. Eri looked at him.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you in over a week. Could we at least talk? You could come to my place." Eri scoffed.

"You pig! You're trying to get me to-"That was honestly the last thing on Kogami's mind.

"No. I'm not. A friend can't invite a friend over?" So there we had it. Eri was just his friend. She sighed.

"Fine. But just for a little bit." Kogami smiled. Soon the two walked down the chilly Tokyo streets to Kogami's apartment.

Eri sat on Kogami's couch with her legs pressed to her chest waiting for Kogami to give her a cup of coffee. She watched him as he approached her and sat in the arm chair beside her.

"You look tire." He stated taking a sip of his water. "I hope this helps." He placed the coffee cup on the glass stand besides Eri.

"Thanks." Eri blew the coffee and took a sip of it. It was straight black. Just the way she liked it. Kogami didn't understand how Eri could drink coffee like that. She didn't even put sugar in it.

"How's work?" Eri asked after taking a long sip of the black liquid.

"Eh. Not bad, but, not good."

"Long hours?"

"Yeah. But, hey, you have to do what you have to do to get by in life. Right?"

"True." Eri agreed with Kogami.

"Look, really, I am sorry I didn't call you. I really apologize." Eri looked at Kogami. She could tell that he was being really sincere and honest.

"It's fine. I suppose. I get it. You're a detective. Your schedule is crazy. I can't expect you to dedicate a lot of time to me."

"How do you know I'm not dedicating my time to another woman?" Eri's cheeks flushed red and soon the green eyed monster of jealousy consumed her entire body. Kogami could tell by the way she was glaring at him.

"Well, if you are that's your business. I don't care!" Eri said angrily. Kogami laughed.

"Relax, why are you so upset?""

"I'm not upset!" Eri yelled.

"Ok. Then why are you yelling?" Eri caught herself.

"I'm not."

"I take it you're jealous?" Eri's face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm, I'm not." She stuttered. All Kogami could do was laugh. It was fun to tease her.

"Yea. You are." Eri grew silent. Kogami thought it was adorable. She cared for him.

"So. Tell me renson." Kogami stood out of his chair and approached Eri. Her face turned bright red. He wasn't Eri thought.

"What?" She said nervously. Kogami was leaning in to kiss her. He wanted to. He really did like Eri. He was falling for her. Hell. He had fallen for her, but, he wanted their first kiss to be magical. He patted her head. Eri blinked dumfound.

"Where you expecting something there?" Kogami asked slyly.

"No! You jerk!" Eri yelled slightly embarrassed.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kogami asked patting her head again. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Why not."

It was now midnight and Eri had fallen asleep on Kogami's couch. He didn't want to wake her. She looked peaceful. He stared at her. She looked like a child in a happy dream world. He wanted to put her in his bed so that way she would sleep more comfortably. He slowly got off of the couch and tried to make his way to his room. He then felt a small hand grab his pants.

"Where are you going?" She asked faintly. Kogami turned around to look at the petite young woman.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." Eri looked at her phone. It was now midnight. "Crap. I have to go." she said getting up stumbling over. Kogami caught her.

"Um. You sure. You want me to take you home? It's late."

"No its fine. I'll be ok."

"I'm not letting you walk alone in the streets at night. Late drive you. If not you could sleep here and I'll take you home in the morning." Eri was awfully tired. She didn't have class until later in the afternoon.

"Fine." Eri said locking her amber eyes with Kogami's grey ones. She sat back on the couch.

"You could have my bed." Kogami offered politely.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." Eri was not in the mood to argue.

"Fine." Eri stood up to go to Kogami's bedroom.

"Follow me." Eri was still half a sleep. She followed the tall man to his room. All she saw was a bed. She didn't pay too much attention to the decor.

"Do you want a shirt to sleep in?" Kogami asked.

"It's fine. Ill sleep in my shirt." Kogami looked at Eri and could clearly see she was still sleeping. She climbed in his bed and pulled the sheets back. She curled up in a ball letting her dark curly hair fall free and laid there. Kogami just watched. He laughed and went to turn back to go to his couch.

"Kogami." Eri said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm not throwing you out of your bed." Eri blushed. "You could sleep beside me." Kogami sighed.

"Fine." Kogami closed his room door and took off his shirt. He went to his bathroom first to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came back. Eri was fast asleep. He crept up on Eri silently checking to see if she was awake. She was out. He smiled. He hesitated at first but soon enough planted a soft kiss on Eris cheek.

Eri woke up to the loud ringing of her phone. She scrambled around to find it when she did, she frantically went to answer it. It was a text. Her classes for the afternoon were cancelled. She pulled the sheets over her head until she realized that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Kogami. She turned red. She thought that Kogami looked cute asleep. She laid her head back down and joined Kogami in dream land.

It was now 11 a.m. Eri finally decided to wake up. When she woke up all she saw was a body imprint in the bed. Kogami wasn't there. She heard the sound of running water. She sat up and looked around Kogami's room. Surprisingly. It was neat. He didn't have a holograph design on although she saw the control for it. His room was spacious. She saw bunch of books by Pascal on his desk. He really loved Pascal. Eri took note of that. His closet was closed and he had a window that emitted a bright light from the sun. Typical boy room. Suddenly the door opened. There was Kogami standing in a towel. Eri turned her face away.

"Sorry. I thought you were still sleeping." Kogami said grabbing his clothing. He went back outside his room to get dressed. Eri couldn't help it but Kogami was so hot. His toned abs were so amazing. Eri did want to touch them. She pinched her hot cheeks. She had to leave. Kogami soon back inside his room fully clothed.

"How did you sleep?" Eri was still red.

"Good." Eri was playing with her hands. She slept in Kogami's bed. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you hungry?

"Um. A bit." Eri's stomach began to growl.

"Let me take you to breakfast."

"You don't have to."

"No. It's ok. I want to." Kogami said patting Eris head. She knew she couldn't fight him. He would win.

"Just. Take me home to get changed?" Kogami smiled.

"No. Problem." Kogami was just happy that he was keeping Eri hostage. He secretly was enjoying this.

Kogami did as Eri asked and brought her home to get changed. The two went to a local restaurant and had breakfast for lunch. They talked and laughed. Kogami rarely found anything amusing, but, Eri entertained him. After breakfast Kogami told Eri that he was going to take her somewhere. He promised she would like it. She was anxious to see where he would take her. She waited patiently while he drove to their destination.

Soon enough, Kogami stopped the car and pulled into the garage of a tall white building. Eri didn't know what it was. She looked at Kogami confused. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Eri. Eri stepped out into the concrete garage and followed Kogami into the building entrance. She glanced around the entrance. All she saw was children with either their parents or on a school field trip walking in to what seemed to be some sort of museum or planetarium. Kogami and Eri were riding the long moving floor escalator. Eri stared at the holographic dinosaurs and cavemen. They seemed so real. She jumped when she heard a dinosaur roar and instinctively grabbed Kogami's arm. Kogami looked down at her and Eri tried to pretend not to be scared, but, she was. Kind of. She knew the creature weren't real, but, they were scary. Eri swallowed. Soon enough, the two stepped off into the room that was to the right of them. When Eri entered the room, her eyes lit up.

"It's so pretty!" She jumped. Kogami smiled to himself. He knew Eri liked astronomy. He saw the books she had about the planets, stars and constellations and figured he would take her there. Eri looked around and her eyes couldn't believe it. It was like the planet Neptune was right in front of her. The stars were so colorful and beautiful. The room was bitch black and you couldn't see the floor. It felt like you were actually in space. Eri looked at Kogami.

"Thank you! This is awesome!" She hugged him. "You do way too much for Ko. Really, you do." Kogami didn't say anything put smile. He liked how childlike Eri could be at times. Soon the two were standing in front of a constellation. Eri's eyes were so big. She was amazed at how good the holographic technology was. It felt so real. She was trying not to look down because it would scare her and she would think she was falling through the floor.

"I'm glad you like it." Ko finally said. He was staring at the bright constellation while Eri was trying to figure out which stars were which. He finally turned to face her. Eri looked up at him. He was looking at her weird.

"What? Is there something on my face?" KO chuckled.

"No. there is isn't."

"Then what is it?"

"SO it really offended you when I didn't call?" Eri had completely forgotten about that, but, it did.

"Yea. It did. But I understand."

"Why did it offend you?" Without thinking, Eri answered.

"Because, I like Yo-"Eri's face turned bright red. Fuck. She said it. Dam Kogami for being so sly. She thought.

"Ah. I see. So you like me?" Eri was so embarrassed she couldn't talk. "It's ok. You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"I am. I can't believe I said that." Kogami grabbed Eri's wrist. She looked at him with her big amber eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed. "What's wrong?" Kogami couldn't wait anymore. He leaned in and kissed Eri's full lips. Eri was so shocked. Her mind was blank! She couldn't believe it! Her mind was numb! He's kissing me! She thought! Oh my god! Without hesitation, Eri kissed Kogami back. That was one of the happiest moments in her life.

"Eri!" Mitako yelled trying to catch her attention. "Eri! Hello!? Are you in there?" Eri shook her head coming back to reality.

"Yea, Yea! I'm right here! Stop yelling!" She said waving Mitako's hand out her face.

"You were totally spaced out. You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." The 3 girls were at a restaurant eating dinner. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." Eri got up from her seat while Kyoko and Mitako stared at her walking away. Kyoko sipped her tea.

"Whenever she spaces out like that, you know who she's think about? Right Mita?" Mitako nodded.

"Yea. I know. It sucks. They've been through so much. Poor Eri. To be away from him for another year and a half. I know it's killing her. She's trying to be so strong."

"I just pray, things end well." Kyoko replied.

"I hope so. Especially with this system. I can't even imagine what Eri would do if he-"Kyoko cut Mitako off.

"Don't say that! He will be fine." Mitako said a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry. I pray so." The girls knew that Kogami was a fugitive.

"I just want Eri to be happy. That's all. Without him next to her. She's different."


	26. Chapter 26

****** SO FOR THIS CHAPTER I DECIDED TO GO BACK INTO THE PAST A BIT AND GET INTO THE DEATH OF MITSURU SASAYAMA MORE. THERE WILL BE A BIT OF POV, BUT, I' JUST WRITING THIS UNTIL SEASON 2 GIVES ME MORE LEADWAY. IT HASNTT GIVEN ME MUCH AT ALL. STILL EXCITED THAT IT'S BACK!*****

Of course, Ko was working late. Again. Sigh. I guess that's one of the perks of dating a detective. I understand though. I admire him so much. He does what he loves for a living and here I am still not too sure of what I want to do. At times, I wish I could be more like him. He has himself together. I reached for my phone. It was now 11:27. Usually he would call me by at least 10:30. Is he ok? Maybe he's just extremely tired and went to sleep. I placed my phone back on my night table and rolled onto my side staring at the glittery illusion of fairies and flowers. Yes, I know. I'm such a girl.

DING DING DING! DING DING DING!

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at my phone and quickly answered it. Finally. I thought.

"Hello!?" I said extremely happy. There was a silence. "Hello?"

"Um. Is this Eriallia Renson?" It wasn't Kogami. This was the voice of an older man. He sounded way older than Ginoza, so I figured it was probably Maybe Masaoka.

"Yes. It is." I looked at my phone screen again and noticed that it was a different number. The first few digits started off as the same as Ko's number.

"It's me. Masaoka. How are you little lady?"

"I'm fine sir. How are you?"

"I'm…" He paused. "Ok."

"Is everything ok?" It sounded like something was wrong. Oh my god! Was Kogami hurt?!

"Look, I think you should come down to MWPSB headquarters. I…..Can't get into too much detail, but, please. Ko needs you."

"He needs me? Is he ok?" Masaoka coughed due to his throat being dry.

"He's…..Just… come. Please." The next thing I heard was a click. I immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed a sweater from my closet and put on my boots that I had on early that day. I grabbed my wallet and train pass. I ran to my kitchen and grabbed my keys off of the counter. My heart was racing. I was scared. Oh my god. Was Ko hurt or even worse? At the thought of that, my mind went blank. I ran out of my front door forgetting to turn off the lights and the holographic setting. I just had to get to Kogami.

I busted through the doors of the MWPSB. I was slightly out of breath. When I stepped inside, it seemed empty. Kogami gave me the code to get into the MWPSB although he wasn't supposed to. I caught my breath from the frigid night air and made my way to division ones office. I looked inside and didn't see anybody. The office was completely empty. Maybe he was in the gym? I quickly made my way towards the gym. When I got to the front door of the gym, it had already been locked for the night. Damn. Where was he? Where was Ginoza or Masaoka? I didn't understand. I turned on my heel and made my way towards the kitchen. I looked inside the extremely large room and saw no one there again. Wait a minute. The balcony! Ko stood on the balcony of the MWPSB a lot. Maybe he was there. I quickly went through the kitchen then passed the dining hall and stepped out onto the balcony. It was so pretty out there. The lights of Tokyo were so bright and vibrant. I often came to see Ko and we ate lunch together there. Even during the day. The view was absolutely breath taking. I looked around and all I saw was the white puff of clouds coming from my mouth. Still, no Kogami. Maybe he went home? What was going on? Everything felt so strange. Just when I was about to walk back inside, I saw him. He was sitting on the opposite side of the balcony. He hadn't seen me though. I quickly ran through the dining hall and made my way to the other balcony. I opened the glass door and once again stepped out into the frigid air. I smiled in relief. I found him. But, something felt off. Something felt strange. He was sitting with his head down. Did he even know I was there? I approached him. Slowly.

"Kogami?" Now I was standing directly to the left of him. He didn't look at me. I was concerned. Kogami would never deliberately ignore me. Would he? Of course not!

"Hey. Why are you out here in this cold? You'll get sick." I touched his shoulder. He still didn't respond.

"Kogami? Are you alright?" Still he didn't answer me.

"Shinya?" I couldn't tell from the length of his hair covering his eyes, but when I kneeled on the ground, I clearly saw that he was crying. Or he had been. This shook me. Kogami was such a strong man. I never seen him cry.

"Shinya. What's going on? Speak to me. Please. You're scaring me. What happened?" He finally looked at me. My heart broke. He began to cry again. My eyes soon began to water. "Please. Talk to me. Please?" There was a long silence. Then he finally began to speak.

"Sasayama."

"What about him? Is he ok?" Kogami nodded his head no slowly. I looked at him with confusion.

"No." he answered.

"No? Well where is he? Is he sick or something?" This time, we were looking each other directly in the eye. There was so much sadness in Ko's eyes.

"He's…..He's…." I saw more tears stroll down Kogami's cheeks. "He's dead." At that moment, I couldn't even think. My mind went blank. My heart stopped. Soon enough I busted into tears.

"Wait. What?" I felt the hot stream of liquid pouring down my cheeks. I took Kogami's hand slowly.

"I couldn't save him. It's all my fault. I couldn't get there in time and he was killed!" Kogami cried. No not Sasayama. Although he was an enforcer. He was a good friend to Ko. He even became a friend of mine. There were many times he came over to eat or just hang out. His jokes, his laughter, his perverseness. Was it really all gone?

"No." I soon began to Sob. All I could do was wrap my arms around Ko. We cried together the Tokyo sky became shrouded with circles of black. It looked like the sky was going to cry with us too.

It was unreal, but, he was really gone. Sasayama was dead. We just got back from his funeral. My goodness. Sasayama Mitsuru. You were such a good man. Despite your foolishness and shenanigans, you had a heart of gold. While in the car, I had placed the car on auto driver. I decided to stay a few days with Ko. If he needed me to stay with him for a month, two months, or even a year, I would stay with him. I was thinking about the time when Kogami decided to take Sasayama to the pink kitty night club. I was pissed with Kogami for being such a pervert and going to a strip joint. I remember him showing up with Sasayama in his arms pissed drunk. Sasayama lost Kogami's key to his apartment and Kogami had forgotten his back up code. He couldn't bring Sasayama back to the MWPSB because he wasn't supposed to be out passed a certain time unless on duty anyways. So, I let them stay at my place. Oh the fun we had that night. Kogami didn't drink as much, but he didn't notice that Sasayama had swiped a whole bottle of vodka for the bar. I remember downing the bottle with him. Of course, we both puked our guts out and Kogami stood there and laughed saying we deserved it, but, all I remember was that Sasayama turned my boring studious night into a very fun one. I also remember Kogami telling me about a case they had. A man was going to rape a women. Or even worse. He told me how Sasayama almost beat him to death. Sasayama loved women. He was just as much of a pervert as Kogami was. Ok maybe he was worse, but, he did have a heart of gold. I remember when I sprained my ankle, he was passing by with another inspector from a different division. They had been walking. I guess he was trying to flirt with her, but, he carried me all the way to the hospital. He didn't have to do that, but, it was just his heart. He was a violent, drunk, and perverted but the kindest man you would ever know.

Now we were back at Kogami's place and the sky had just turned grey just in time. Soon, it started to cry for us. We lost a friend. I could tell that Kogami was distraught. He hadn't been sleeping. Neither had I.

"Kogami." He was taking off his suit jacket and undoing his tie. He placed it on his chair. He turned around to face me.

"Yes?" I signaled for him to come lay next to me. We were both tired. I went in my purse and got two sleeping pills. I grabbed the glass of water on the side of Kogami's bed and hand him a sleeping pill. Mitako had trouble sleeping sometimes and I told her about Kogami only sleeping for about 4-5 hours a day. She advised he see someone about that, which, he never did, but, she gave me two bottles of pills. Her dad worked for a pharmaceutical company so she got the pills easily.

"Take one." He looked at me. He smiled softly. He took the pill with the water following it behind. He sat next to me. I took the sleeping pill as well. I took his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was silent for a while. But, then, he soon spoke.

"Thank you. Eri. For being there for me."

"Don't mention it." I soon started to doze off. I noticed Kogami started to doze off as well. Before I knew it, all I saw was pitch blackness. I had drifted off into another world.

I couldn't tell if it was night time or late afternoon. It was pouring still. As I regained my consciousness, I noticed that Kogami wasn't next to me. I didn't move or say a word. I stared at Kogami's back as he sat at his computer clicking away. I shifted my head a little bit to see what he was looking at. Why wasn't he still asleep? My eyes widened in horror when I saw what Kogami was looking at. What the hell? That couldn't be? Was that Sasayama? His body. It was distorted. I was only able to make out the word plasticization. How could that be possible? To distort a human body in such a way. I didn't ask Kogami how he was killed. But, from the looks and sounds of things, he died a horrible death. I hated that Kogami blamed himself. It wasn't his fault. Kogami leaned back in his chair and glanced back at me. I quickly closed my eyes. He looked back at the screen. I opened my eyes and looked back at the screen as well. I was able to see the screen clearly. I read how he died. He was still alive while this monster carved him up. I also saw a name. Makishima. Little did I know that the man with that name would change our lives forever. I never thought that Kogami would fall into such a deep black hole and never surface to the top.

******WELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS LOTS! MORE IS TO COME!********


	27. Chapter 27-Marking

********SO, I HAVE A GUT FEELING THAT KOGAMI WILL BE BACK VERY SOON. THERES A LOT OF SIGNS AND HINTS SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY! *********

Even though Eri hated the smell of cigarettes, she lit them just to remember his smell. It helped her cope. She tried to smoke one, but, from one puff, she started choking. How the hell does he smoke these? Eri coughed, waving the smoke away from her face and clearing her throat.

"Spinnels. They're so gross." She said throwing the cigarette she lit into the ash tray. Eri combed her bob length hair. She had a long day. If Kogami found out that she was now working with the MWPSB, he would be slightly upset. How was it that Eri could work for the MWPSB? She wasn't Japanese. She only had a visa. She wasn't a citizen. She wondered how it she could work for the MWPSB was. She shook her head as she walked down the MWPB's hallway buttoning up her navy blue jacket. As she was walking, she bumped into someone.

"SORRY! IM SORRY!" Eri apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going! Forgive me!" She looked up to the young man she bumped into. He had red hair and seemed distant and off. He wore a black blazer with a white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up. He seemed very shy.

"It's ok." He said slightly stuttering.

"Aren't you, Sho, Hinakawa?" The young man nodded. He didn't seem to talk much. Eri was now helping him collect the papers that flew out of his hand that was now all over the hallway floor.

"You don't have to help…."

"It's ok. I got it!" Eri said happily picking the papers up. Sho stared at the young woman picking up the scattered documents. She shuffled the together tapping them in place on the floor. She smiled her usual cheerful smile and handed the man the papers. "Here you go! Sho! Again I'm so sorry." Sho bowed down to Eri.

` "T-thank y-you." Sho moved his hand the wrong way and slashed it against the sharp edge of the papers. He slightly yelped from the deep paper cut.

"You ok?" Eri saw that his hand was bleeding.

"Y-yes." Eri went her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. She took Sho's hand and placed the pink cloth on his wound. Sho looked at Eri quite surprised. She was foreign, but, really kind. "Whoever decided to make that paper extra sharp was not too bright. Be careful." She tilted her head to the side and gave Sho a warm smile.

"H-Hai." He said bowing down to the women.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." Sho nodded. He though she was really sweet he thought. He watched the young woman leave out the automatic doors of the MWPSB. Something he wished he could do on his own free will.

Eri walked down the streets of Tokyo. It was chilly. She looked at the bright lights of Tokyo and sighed. She never fell out of love with the city. Despite all that was going on, she still loved Japan. She watched the bots chant their usual rants about the public safety bureau. She watched as they waved their hands happily. As she continued to walk, she stopped in the center of the busy and crowded street. Her heart sank. There she stood standing in front of the same Café that she first met Kogami in. Kind of. Sort of. The two visited there a lot. With both of their busy schedules, that was one place that she treasured. They had the cutest dates and intellectual conversations. She sighed and turned away from the painful memory. As she did so, she bumped into someone else. What was going on with her today?

"I'm sorry." Her eyes suddenly started to water. Her heart stopped. Soon it sunk with a slight disappointment.

"It's ok. Just be careful miss." Eri nodded. The man was tall and had black spikey hair. His facial features were similar to Kogami's, but, Eri knew that it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. She watched the young man as his girlfriend clinged to his black leather jacket. Eri sighed.

"This sucks." Eri sighed and turned on her heel and headed home.

The first thing Eri did when she walked into her apartment was throw her black pumps across the room instead of placing them neatly on her shoe mat and walked to the kitchen to grab a wine glass and a bottle of wine. She adored wine. It was her favorite drink. Especially red wine. She popped the cork and poured the red liquid into the shiny glass that showed her reflection. She unbuttoned her shirt and made her way to her room. She kept the lights off and placed her wine glass on her vanity. The only light in the room was the lights from other apartment buildings and passing cars and street lights. She undressed and grabbed her light blue robe off of her white vanity chair that matched perfectly with the table. She pinned her hair up with a clip and grabbed her glass of wine. She picked it up and sat on her bed looking out her window. She took a sip and sighed. She felt lonely. She saw all the young couple waling together happily and that made her feel terrible. She did have someone, but, he couldn't be with her. He was on the run. He was a fugitive. She stood up to turn on the lights. She couldn't sit in the dark. It would make her even sadder. As she walked across her room, she flicked the switch for her room lights on. She left the holograph off. Sometimes, she just wanted simplicity. When Eri turned around, she dropped her wine class and let out a loud scream. Her eyes widened in horror and she started to shake. What the fuck was all she could say in her mind.

"K-Kogami?" Eri was terrified as she saw pictures of her beloved Kogami posted all over her wall. There was x's painted with red paint that looked like blood all over them. How the hell did they get there? Who put them there? Eri ran out of her room shaking her head in disbelief. Someone was in her apartment and the security system didn't pick it up. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Eri was totally freaked out. She quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed Akane's number. Someone was watching Shinya. Some of the photos looked pretty recent. Eri's eyes watered.

"It doesn't look like there was any signs of forced entry." A deep voice said as the drones canned Eri's apartment.

"That's bullshit." Eri said angrily. Tougane pointed his dominator at Eri. Crime coefficient 59.9. Not target for paralysis or lethal elimination. Dominator will now lock. Eri grew even madder. "WHY WOULD YOU POINT THAT AT ME!?" Her robe flew open. Ginoza quickly looked away and Tougane just stared. Eri didn't realize it until Akane tapped her shoulder to calm her down. Eri sat at her coffee table tying her robe tightly.

"Take it easy. I know you're scared, but, please calm down before your hue clouds." Eri took a deep breath. Akane saw a bit of Kogami's temper come out of Eri. She smiled. It was cute how similar they were.

"Ms. Renson. Are you sure you didn't put these up here?" Ginoza asked as a bot scanned the blood looking paint.

"Really? Are you calling me crazy? Why the hell would I draw bloody x's on my boyfriend's face?! Why would you ask something like that Ginoza?!" She was right. He knew Eri wasn't crazy. It was just hard to help her because there was no sign of forced entry in her apartment. Tougane looked back at Eri.

"Boyfriend?" He whispered to himself. He was shocked.

"Do you have a place to go to for a few days while we investigate this? One of your friends?" Eri nodded.

"Yea, I guess." Despite her anger, Akane could tell that Eri was afraid. Ginoza stared at the pictures of his long term friend.

"Who would do this?" Ginoza asked out loud. Akane went to stand beside him. "Do you think it's our ghost? WC?" Akane stared at the wall. She was even puzzled. She shook her head.

"Honestly…I really have no idea."


	28. Chapter 28-Entwine

*****************************WHO SAW PSYCHO PASS TODAY!? OMG! EVERYTHING IS COMING TOGETHER! KOGAMI IS KINDA BACK IN THE PICTURE! OMG IM JUST SO EXCITED TO SEE WHATS GOING GO DOWN WITH THE MWPSB AND ALL THE CHARACTERS! I WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT SHO HINAKAWA, KIRITO KAMUI AND TOUGANE SAKUYA ALTHOUGH HE IS A MAJOR CREEP. HE WAS KIND OF SEXY AT FIRST, BUT, KO IS STILL MY FAVORITE. ANYWAYS…THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER. IF THINGS PLAY OUT THE WAY I HOPE I KNOW HOW IM ENDING THIS FIC. I JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL JANUARY 9TH UNTIL IT ALL COMES TO AN END, SO PLEASE REVIEW, POST COMMENTS EVERYTHING. IVE JUST STARTED GUILTY CROWN TOO, SO ILL BE WRITING A FIC FOR THAT AS WELL! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR! ***********************

Eri was reading a paper next to Shion in the analysis lab. Luckily the MWPSB hadn't been too busy. She could finally just relax. Thank god. Eri was so jealous of Shion. She was so sexy. Her boobs were real. She was just a gorgeous woman. Eri shook her head. What the hell? She thought. Am I turning gay? She sighed. There was no one who could ever take away the love she had for Kogami. Eri leaned back in her chair staring at a picture of the holographic child that was used by this mysterious Kamui. Now that Eri thought about it, was he the one who broke into her apartment and posted all of the pictures of Kogami? Why would he do it? Did he know something about Kogami if he was the culprit? Since then, Eri was staying with her friend Kyoko. It wasn't safe for her to be in her apartment. Neither was it safe for Akane. A drone stood outside Kyoko's apartment at all times until the MWPSB could figure out who their culprit was. The doors to the analysis lab flew open. Eri and Shion turned around.

"Inspector Shimotsuki?" Shion said while exhaling smoke from her cigarette. She could tell something was bothering Mika. She looked gloom in the face. Mika scratched her arm nervously. The light from the doorway made her freckles shine more than ever.

"Um…Ms. Renson, can I um…speak with you?" She asked nervously.

"This is in reference to?" eri didn't really care for Mika, but, maybe she was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Please. Just, Can I speak with you?" Eri and Shion looked at each other. Shion nudged Eri to go. Eri did so and followed the young inspector outside of the analysis lab. She led Eri down the hall to where no one could hear them.

"What's wrong Mika?" Mika gulped. She took a deep breath.

"Please. I know we got off on the wrong foot kind of, but, I have to tell you something. Don't know who else to really tell."

"Well. What is it? Spit it out?" Mika pulled up a screen on her arm device. She opened a file and showed Eri. Eri was confused as in to what she was looking at. All she saw was multiple pictures of inspector Tsunemori. Her eyes were circled. It just looked so weird.

"Um…what is this? Elaborate?"

"You know the enforcer? Tougane Sakuya?" Of course Eri did. He reminded her of Kogami in some ways.

"What about him?" Eri asked leaning against the wall crossing her arms.

"When we went into the building to save the hostages, remember?"

"The one where inspector Aoyanagi was killed?" Mika nodded.

"Yes. Anyways…..I saw him point his dominator at Akane." Eri's arched eyebrow went up.

"You did? Why didn't you report it to the chief or to Akane directly?"

"I figured I talk to the head first, but, chief Kasei assumed that he could have just been checking her crime coefficient to make sure that she was ok."

"Maybe that's all he was doing. Tougane is a nice man." Mika shook her head no.

"No. Something is strange about him Eri. Look. Those pictures. I found them all in his room." Eri squinted her eyes.

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm so serious."

"Tourane's in love with Akane. How cute." Eri joked.

"This is serious Eri. I think Akane might be in danger." Eri nodded her head.

"Maybe so. I mean….what sick bastard circles a woman's eyes, nose, mouth…." Eri said pointing to each circle on Mika's screen. Mika was happy someone agreed with her. "Man. He seemed like a really nice gentlemen." Eri sighed in disappointment.

"Well what do we do?"

"Well. I think it's smart this stays between us. Honestly, I think it was bad move that you took this to chief Kasei." Eri said leaning against the wall.

"Why do you say that?" Mika asked. Kogami had told Eri something about chief Kasei. She couldn't remember the full details, but, from the sounds of it. She was corrupt. How the hell did she survive an aircraft bombing that was transporting Shogo Makishima? Why did she take Kogami off the case when the MWPSB was out looking for Makishima? Kogami could easily have found Makishima. He was a hunting dog after all. He would have tracked Makishima down in a heartbeat. It was like a dog sniffing out its pee scent. Kogami spoke to Eri about a lot of cases although he wasn't supposed to. From the sound and actions of chief Kasei, Eri knew something was up. She wasn't that naïve.

"Look. Just keep this between us. I'll look into this Sakuya Tougane and see what I can scoop up. I'll let you know any details I find. But, for now. This stays between us? Understand?" Mika nodded.

"I understand. " She bowed down to Eri. "Thank you so much Ms. Renson." Eri was now walking back to the analysis lab.

"No problem." She said waving see you later.

****************************SOOOO, IM INTWINING ERI INTO THIS PLOT. I HAVE An AWESOME IDEA, BUT, PSYCHO PASS HAS TO GO IN THE DIRECTION I NEED IT GO IN FOR THIS TO WORK! BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!****************************************************


	29. Chapter 29- Who Are You?

*****************SO NOW THAT MIKA HAS ERI INVOLVED, LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. THERES A BIT OF FLASHBACK SCENES TOO SO PLEASE DON'T GET TOO CONFUSED! ******************

_"You're late." Eri said glaring at the tall man who seemed to be out of breath. He ran all the way from the train station to the park where the two were supposed to meet. Eri was sitting on the soft grass. She was wearing a light blue dress that had a bow in the back. It was a halter dress. Kogami blushed at the sight of the girl. She was reading a book. He tilted his head sideways. She was reading a manga he didn't recognize._

_ "Forgive me. I missed the first train." Eri marked her page and smiled. She sighed._

_ "It's ok. I'll let you slide this time." She said playfully sticking out her tongue. Kogami smiled in relief. He thought Eri was going to bitch him out. She wasn't like that at all. She understood how busy Kogami could be. Kogami sat beside his girlfriend and playfully patted her on her head. Her hair was tied in bun. He slightly knocked it out of place. Eri laughed and went to tie her bun back in place. Kogami thought his girlfriend looked absolutely beautiful. Eri leaned her head on Kogami's shoulder. She was happy to see him. Cherry blossoms fell on the two. They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree._

_ "Hey." Eri looked up at Kogami._

_ "What is it?" Eri asked._

_ "I just noticed…..Wasn't this the same spot….."_

_ "You remembered." Kogami smiled. After Eri had been abducted, she frequently read books under that very tree. Kogami would see her there on his way either to work or from work. One day, he decided to join Eri in her reading and he accidently tripped on top of her. He was embarrassed, but, he was happy he did so. That was the first time he had been close to Eri._

_ "Aww man. That was so terrible."_

_ "Yea. You left a bruise that lasted at least a week on my thigh."_

_ "My apologies." Eri laughed clinging to her boyfriend's arm._

_ "You're forgiven." Kogami said looking down at Eri. Just then, Kogami and Eri saw a family passing by. They watched as the mother and father smiled happily and pushed the carriage that held two twin babies. Eri watched and smiled at the children. The couple looked so happy._

_ "Eri?"_

_ "Yes, Ko?" Ko leaned back against the tree trunk and looked at the sun light that was peeking through the pink petals. His cheeks turned a slight red. "What age do most American women get married by." Eri answered truthfully._

_ "Well…It depends. American Women aren't really taught to be subservient to their men. We're taught to be more independent and fend for ourselves. A lot of women I would say get married probably between the ages of 30-45."_

_ "Why so late?" _

_ "Late?" Eri didn't think it was late. "Well, females have careers and that is a major factor in a woman settling down. Why do you ask?"_

_ "No reason. Just curious." Kogami knew Eri was still rather young. In the year he had spent with her, he knew that she was it. He loved her deeply. He clenched onto the box in his right pocket. Maybe right now wasn't a good time. Maybe he should just wait?_

_ "I see. Japanese women get married between the ages of…."_

_ "Maybe 23-29" Kogami answered Eri._

_ 'That's young."_

_ "Well. Two different cultures. Different views and opinions on things."_

_ "I know. But, how was work today?"" Eri asked her beloved Kogami._

_ "Eh….I'd rather not talk about it. I don't want to cloud your hue."_

_ "AW! Come on! Tell me!" Eri demanded. Kogami looked at her. Recently his division was working on a case that involved children. A lot of children throughout the Chiba Ward was being murdered and division 1 was investigating it. Kogami knew that Eri had a soft spot for children, so, he didn't want to tell her. The children were being cut apart limb by limb. Whomever was killing these kids would try to sew the limbs together from other children and leave them in the classroom the next morning for someone to find. It was mortifying. Kogami couldn't tell Eri something like that. It was a hard case for him to work on. Kogami shook his head no and remained silent. Eri knew when he did that, no meant no. It had to be terrible._

_ "Is it that bad?" Kogami nodded yes. Eri's eyes looked sad._

_ "Ok. I won't bother you about it again." Eri said slightly disappointed. Kogami didn't mean to make Eriallia feel bad. He took her chin and faced pulled her face close to his. Her amber eyes met Kogami's blue eyes. She blushed. Kogami kissed Eri deeply. Eri never got tired of Kogami's kisses. They were the best kisses a girl could ever_ _receive_.

Eri stood in front of a red door using her wristband to hack in to Enforcer Tougane's room. She was still in disbelief that he was secretly obsessed with inspector Tsunemori. She had to see this for herself. Since she wasn't an inspector herself, she couldn't use her i.d card to gain access to Sakuya's room. Maybe she should have just asked Mika for it? No matter. Soon enough, she was able to get inside Tougane's room. She pressed the button to let the door close behind her. She looked around the room. It was actually very neat and displayed personality. She could tell that he liked the color ruby or red. A lot of that color was in the room. She walked over to his mahogany desk and noticed the laptop and notebooks on top of it. She grasped the bronze knob and opened the drawer. Just like Mika had shown her, there were pictures of inspector Tsunemori in his drawer. It was weird that her eyes and mouths were circled. Eri decided to look through some more of his paper work. She pushed a strand of her dark her out of the way. She saw more pictures of inspector Tsunemori and other documents that seemed to be related to Tougane's health. Eri found a green folder. She looked back at the door at the sound of people passing by the enforcer's room. It didn't sound like Tougane, so, she was safe. Eri opened the folder and pulled out the light blue documents. They seemed to Tougane's birth certificates. Why did he have two? Eri read each document carefully.

"How the hell was he born on June 6 2086 and on June 6 2073? That doesn't make any sense." Eri took a picture of both documents and made sure to put everything back in place. She went through his drawer one more time and couldn't find anything. She decided to leave his room. She was getting a creepy feeling just being in his room. She turned around and went to exit the room. She opened the door and safely exited the enforcer's room. She sighed with relief that no one was in the halls. She quickly made her way around the corner and down the long flight of stairs. BANG!

"OW!" She said holding her nose.

"Are you alright!?" Eri's eyes shot open when she recognized the voice. She was still holding her nose in pain. She was slightly bleeding.

"I'm fine." Eri answered in a nasally voice. She was looking directly at Tougane. Now that she knew what he was about, he did emit this creepy aurora. Tougane saw that Eri's nose was slightly bleeding. He went in his jacket pocket and handed Eri a handkerchief. She looked at it strange.

"Don't worry. That's a new one. I haven't used it." Eri accepted Tougane's token of kindness.

"Thank You." She said holding her head back.

"Don't mention it." Tougane smiled. Eri cleaned the blood off of her nose and saw that Tougane wasn't dressed in his normal suit. He seemed to have just came from the gym. He was a very toned and muscular man. His body type reminded her of Kogami. Tougane took Eri's hand and wiped the blood that she missed with the handkerchief he gave her. She quickly looked away.

"Ms. Renson?" Tougane began.

"Yes?" She answered nervously.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Eri didn't know what to say. Here she was sitting in front of a creep. How the hell did she get herself into this situation? It didn't make sense. She had to act normal. If she didn't, Tougane would suspect her.

"So, tell me, Eri." Tougane began after sipping on his tea.

"Yes?" She answered. She played with her ramen noodles nervously. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"So, a woman as adorable as you have not caught the attention of a Japanese man?" Eri coughed at Tougane's comment. It was totally unexpected. She slightly blushed and drank the glass of water beside her. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but, I can't help myself. You're a gorgeous woman."

"Thank you." Eri replied. How the hell was he a stalker and hitting on her? If Kogami saw this, he would be so pissed.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?" Eri placed her fork down on the plate of chocolate raspberry cake she was now eating.

"I do have a boyfriend, but, it's really complicated."

"Lucky man. Does he work for the MWPSB? I'm guessing those pictures that were in your apartment….that was him?" Eri nodded.

"Well, he did at one point." She replied.

"Well, where is he?" Eri didn't feel comfortable telling Tougane the whole story. Tougane could tell that Eri didn't really want to answer. It was a touchy subject. "You don't have to answer that question. I could tell you're bothered by it. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine." Eri said trying to eat her cake.

"So, tell me. What's he like?" Eri didn't mind answering that question. She inhaled then exhaled.

"He is a piece of work. He's a strong man. Highly intelligent. He's strong and caring too." Tougane saw the sadness in Eri's eyes. "He's stubborn, but, he means well. He's protective too."

"I can tell by the way you talk about him. You must deeply love him." Eri turned crimson. She nodded.

"I do."

"So, why aren't you two together? I've never seen him around? What kind of Man is he to not come see his girlfriend? If you ask me, he seems to not care for you at all."

"Like I said. It's complicated!" Eri jumped out of her seat. Tougane looked at Eri and could tell that she was pissed. "Don't ever talk about Ko that way! He's not like that at all!" Eri caught what she had just said. She didn't mean to reveal that much information to Tougane. It was none of his business. Eri covered her mouth and grabbed her bag of the edge of the seat.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said leaving the dining hall as quickly as she could. Kogami's temper did rub off on her. Tougane watched as Eri left. He really didn't mean to upset her. He pulled up a screen from his arm device and typed in Eriallia's Name. There on his screen, he saw a file. It had to be her personnel file. He knew the codes to access her file and quickly began to read it. He smirked when he read the information.

"Ko? Huh? As in Shinya Kogami? That is the same man that was plastered on her walls in her apartment. It looks like a few years ago, he saved Ms. Renson alongside Mitsuru Sasayama from an abduction." Tougane continued to read the file. He clicked on Kogami's name and accessed his file. "Interesting. He was once an inspector, then was demoted to an enforcer. Now, he's a fugitive wanted by the MWPSB." Tougane chuckled. "That's why it's complicated." Tougane closed his arm device and made his way towards his room.

"He doesn't matter. Either way. I will have Eriallia Renson." Tougane thought. He smiled sinisterly.

************SOOOO EVERYTHING IS SOON GOING TO CONCLUDE! IM SO EXITED! CAN'T WAIT! BUT PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANKS! ************************


	30. Chapter 30-I miss you Eri

****************************************HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS FAN FIC, BUT, HERE I AM! THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT PIECE PERTAINING TO KOGAMI'S LOVE FOR ERI. I DON'T WANT TO WRITE DUE TO THE FACT THAT I KNOW THE MOVIE IS COMING OUT. I KNOW SEASON TWO IS OVER, BUT, I ALREADY HAVE HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO END LAID OUT, SO IF THE MOVIE GOES IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, IT WON'T MATCH UP WITH MY FANFICTION. I'M TRYING TO FOLLOW THE ACTUAL PSYCHO PASS STORY LINE. ALSO I KNOW THERE ARE A COUPLE OF ERRORS, AT THE TIME I WAS JUST GETTING INTO PSYCHO PASS, BUT, NOW I KNOW! I WILL EVENTUALLY GO BACK TO FIX THEM. JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF TIME. THIS STORY WAS MEANT TO HAVE A LOT OF FLASHBACKS SO I'M SORRY FOR CONFUSSING SOME. BUT PLEASE ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF THE 4 YEARS AFTER PSYCHO PASS 1 THE FIRST SEASO AND KOGAMI IS IN THE SHAMBALLA FLOAT OR WHERE EVER HE IS.****************************************

It had been almost 4 years since I last saw Eriallia. Damn, how time flew by so quickly. I inhaled my cigarette and exhaled a huge cloud of smoke sitting on a cold bench looking at the night sky. It was shining brightly with stars and gray clouds. The moon is in its waxing crescent moon phase. How do I still remember that? It had been a while since I was in school. 10 years already. Damn.

Lately, I caught myself thinking about Eri. How was she? I couldn't contact her like I did a few years ago. It was way too risky. Most importantly, was she involved with someone else? Has she forgotten about me? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She's a beautiful woman. Any guy would scoop her up, regardless of her being a foreigner. A man would have to be crazy not to want her. That sweet voice. How I miss it so. Her innocent amber eyes and soft skin. I missed touching her. I couldn't bring myself these past 4 years to touch any other woman. There was temptation, but, I knew that she was back in Japan waiting for me. If I had taken the offer, I would have felt like I had cheated on her. 4 years without sec? Sounds crazy, but, when you truly love someone, it's well worth the wait. All of a sudden as I closed my eyes, I saw an image of Eri happy with some other guy. This angered me. I didn't want Eri to be happy with any other man but me. The only problem was…I chose to go rogue, selfishly, hurting the woman that I fell in love with, again. She must really hate me. For leaving her again. I know if I was I her shoes. I would hate me.

When she was trapped I that burning house and almost died, my hate for Makishima grew so intense. I couldn't let him take another person away who I held dear. I had to kill him. I had to, because if I didn't, he would kill so many others and I couldn't live with myself allowing people to die at the hands of that mad man. It's hard for me to forget the trigger that I pulled that indulged a steel bullet right into his skull. I will never forget seeing his lifeless body lying there in the grass as the wind whistled signaling the world that Shogo Makishima was no more.

One thing that haunts me until this day is the look in Eri's eyes when I left. To see her cry the way she did as I drove off on my motorcycle, it hurt me more than anything in this world. I never wanted to make Eri cry, but, I did on more than one occasion. I remembered the last time we had sex with each other. I never wanted to withdraw from her body. I wanted to be connected to her for eternity. I don't think she thought I noticed, but, I saw her crying while I made love to her. I tried to ignore her tears by thrusting into her harder, but…I don't know…..

Was I being selfish again?

The only way that Eri and I could be together again was if Sibyl was completely destroyed. I wouldn't let her become a foreign fugitive in Japan. Not for me. She offered to run with me many times begging me not to go, but, I wouldn't let her. The Sibyl system would surely have her executed despite her being an American citizen. That still did bother me…How was she allowed into Japan? It was completely closed to foreigners... It didn't bother me that much, but, I was just curious.

Was Eri lying next to some man now? Was someone on top of her making love to her better than I did? It angered me because I didn't know. I wanted to know desperately, but, there was no way of knowing. She's a young woman nearing the age of marriage. Eventually she will get tired of waiting for me and marry. She won't stay young forever and neither will I.

I guess in some ways, I wasn't whole heartedly selfish. I left Japan fearing for my life. If I was to die, Eri….I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't imagine the grief that she would feel if anything happened to me. I fled the country in order to protect myself and her. Regardless, she still lost me. At least I wasn't six feet under.

That smile. Her beautiful curvy and slender body. The way she looked at me whenever I had a case and to go away. I started to laugh thinking about all the times that I either got shot or injured and how she would cry her eyes out still knowing that I was going to wake up the next morning. That's just her heart. What a kind hearted woman.

I never thought that I'd fall in love with a foreign girl, especially one who was a kidnap victim, but, there was something about her that attracted me to her. I guess you could say….

I fell in love with her at first sight.

Now, here I was, facing the consequences of selfishly choosing the wrong path. I'm standing here, looking at the sky wondering what the woman I loved was doing. I want to be with her again, I want to wake up to her every morning and make love to her endlessly. Hell, I thought by now, she would be Mrs. Shinya Kogami. Eriallia Kogami. There's a ring to it. I like it. I started to put my cigarette out. I stared at the bud I stepped on and my mind quickly reverted back to Eri. I knew she hated that I smoked. I thought about all the times she put my cigarettes out. She even threw away a pack without my knowledge. I was pissed, but, I knew she cared. Smoking was bad for your health. For me, it relieved stress.

Eri? Are you happy? Are you still waiting for me? Or have you fallen in love with another man? Whatever the case, there is no other woman that I'd rather be with than you. If you have moved on, I wish you nothing but happiness and thank you for the moments we have spent together, but, I would like to see you for the last time.

Eri, do you still love me?

************************************TADA! SHORT AND SWEET! SEE YOU GUYS SOON! I PROMISE YOU! THE ENDING TO THIS FIC WILL BLOW YOU GUYS AWAY! STAY TUNED!***************************************


	31. Chapter 31-TRAIN

**********************************SO, I DECIDED TO WRITE SOMETHING A LITTLE NAUGHTY FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY ;) THIS I WROTE SPECIALLY FOR A FOLLOWER. THIS IS A SMIT SORT OF LEMON KINDA CHAPTER…I GUESS IT'S CALLED A LIME, BUT, ANYWAYS….BEWARE! ADULT CONTENT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED LOL! ENJOY************************

"Eri-Chan are you going to see Mr. Kogami tonight?" Eri blushed at what Mitako asked her. Eri nodded her head.

"Yupp. I am."

"No fair, I want a hot boyfriend." Mitako groaned. Eri laughed.

"Don't worry, you're hot, someone will snag you up really soon." Kyoko joked playfully grabbing her friends boob.

"Can you not in public?" Mitako asked playfully slapping Kyoko with her handbag. The girls had just finished school for the day and was waiting at the Shibuya train station in order to get back home. Eri was always excited to spend time with Kogami. He worked a lot, so, she hardly saw him.

"So, Eri. What exactly are you two doing tonight?" Kyoko asked winking putting emphasis on exactly. Eri knew what her friend was referring to and rolled her eyes laughing.

"None of your business." Kyoko scoffed.

"No fair!"

"Their love life is personal Kyoko!" Mitako said tugging on her ponytail. All three girls listened to the announcement about the next train arriving. The three girls stood up wearing matching black skirts. Eri had on a long sleeved black and pink striped shirt with black thigh high socks, Kyoko was wearing a white t-shirt with her hair in two pigtails and Mitako wore a blue and black graphic t-shirt with thigh high blue and black stripped socks. The girls had went shopping and had coordinated the outfits they were going to wear to classes that day. Typical girls. The train pulled into the station creating a wind that blew the girls hair in their faces wildly. The three friends stood in front of the train door waiting for it to open. They continued to converse as they boarded the train.

"Eri, Kyoko, Mitako!" A familiar voice yelled. When the three girls turned to their left, they saw Junya.

"Junya!" Kyoko yelled happily as she gallantly ran over to him. The train was filling quickly. Eri and Mitako waved. Mitako saw a friend from one of her classes standing beside Junya.

"I'll be right back." She said to Eri. Eri nodded.

"Take your time." She said checking her phone for any new messages. She hadn't received any from Kogami. She sighed. Eri stood near the front door staring at the Japanese billboards full of advertisements. She pulled her hand bag over her shoulders and sighed deeply. She had a long day and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Kogami. The train was awfully crowded and Eri could no longer see her friends anymore. She didn't like being pushed around in a large crowd. She felt claustrophobic although she wasn't. As Eri continued to stare out the door windows she felt a hand firmly grab her butt. Her whole face flushed at the feeling. She wanted to turn around and slap the pervert who did so, but, she wasn't the type to cause a scene. She slightly turned her head to see who was around her and she saw nothing but high school girls and a few business men. Maybe it was just an accident? She thought. She redirected her gaze to the scenery outside of the train again. Eri jumped when she felt the same feeling again. That was enough! Who was behind her groping her? Eri looked in the glass window and saw a familiar man dressed in his usual tailored suit.

"Kogami?" She whispered softly as he pushed himself closer to her creating no gap between the two. Eri was standing closely to the door with Kogami standing right behind her closing her in. Her face was flushed red.

"Ko, what are you doing?" She whispered as she felt Ko's hands massaging her bottom.

"Ssh." He whispered. Eri gulped. What was Shinya Kogami up to? Eri's face was burning with heat as Kogami used his strong and firm hands to massage her bottom through her skirt. Eri looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was pretending to read a paper with his other hand! That pervert! She thought. Kogami slyly slipped his hand under her skirt and felt the soft cotton fabric that was underneath. He saw a glimpse of it and saw that today it was blue with lace.

A fine choice.

Eriallia bit her lip as he started to stroke her sweet spot using his middle finger. His finger grazed upon her already swollen nub. Kogami continued to pretend that he was reading a newspaper while he assaulted his girlfriend. He loved to feel her fluids. She was already soaked just from his touch. This turned him on so much. He wanted to pin her against the door and screw her senselessly, but, he knew Eri wasn't a quiet girl. He watched from the corner of his eye watching Eri's breath starting to increase with each stroke he gave her. He purposely circled his finger over her clitoral region because he knew she was sensitive there.

Very.

Eri didn't want to look back at Ko, but, she was starting to feel hot.

"Kogami…Stop…" She begged whispering. Kogami heard her, but, refused to do so. He continued to stroke her clit. Eri was biting her lip trying to contain a moan that so desperately wanted to escape her lips. She used her right hand to hold onto a pole beside her in order to stop the light headed feeling that was taking a hold of her. Kogami grinned when he saw that. He knew how to make her crack sexually.

"5 minutes until the next stop at Ikebukoro station." The announcer announced on the loud speaker. Damn. Only five minutes to finish her off. Kogami thought still pretending to read the newspaper. Eri still couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. He continued to stroke her making her squeal. Why is he doing this to me? He knows that I'm sensitive there Eri thought. He started to swirl his finger making Eri jump from the pleasure she was receiving. She looked around to make sure no one saw, but, no one was paying attention. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own little worlds. Kogami swiftly without looking pushed Eri's panties to the side and felt her moisture. God how wanted her so bad. He used his finger to massage her bud. Eri was going insane. There was no fabric in between now, it was flesh to flesh. She tried to contain her panting, but, couldn't. Kogami watched from the corner of his eye watching her face starting to distort from what he was doing to her. He loved it. He knew when she wanted to be full and he surely was going to make sure that she was. 4 minutes was all he had. He quickly without warning inserted his middle finger into Eri. Eri's amber eyes widened at the sudden fullness. Damn it Ko. She was going to make sure he paid for this later on. Kogami Started to thrust his fingers in and out of Eri making sure to find her inner spot quickly. He had maybe 3 minutes now. He was so ambidextrous. He used his pointer finger to fondle Eri's clit. Eri couldn't take it. She was going insane. She was using her free hand of the pole to cover her mouth. He was going to make her cum any second. Instinctively, Eri's hips started to roll with Kogami's hand turning Ko on even more. She is so sexy. He thought as he pleasured his girlfriend. 2 minutes now. He had to speed this up. Eri looked around to make sure no one was watching. So far, so good. Luckily, it was really crowded. Kogami's finger stroked the soft tissue in Eri quickly. Her heard eri let out a tiny squeal accidently. He pushed himself closer to her because he knew she was going to cum any second. She was tightening around his finger and he felt her legs shaking. He pushed himself closer to her so that way she had support incase her legs went numb. As his fingers went faster Eri's legs shook more and more. She closed her eyes knowing what was to come. She was still holding her mouth as well. She hated Kogami for this. He was torturing her. A minute was left and Kogami stroked her G-spot and clit rapidly causing Eri's eyes to widen. That was it. He did it. He was going to make her cum there and then. She wanted to scream out in pleasure but couldn't. Kogami felt Eri suddenly become wetter and saw the fluids dripping in his hand. She was shaking uncontrollably. He hoisted her up smiling at his accomplishment. He applauded her for not screaming. Job well done. Eri had to catch her breath. Her legs were so weak. Kogami placed her panties back in place and used the "newspaper" that he was reading to wipe her juices off of his hand. Luckily, for them, she didn't squirt on the train floor. Kogami placed his right hand in his pocket and stood next to Eri knowing that the train was coming to a stop. Eri finally was able to regain her composure and gave Kogami the most frightening looking a woman could give a man. He playfully tapped her on her shoulder making Eri even madder. The train had stopped and the doors opened to Ikebukoro. Eri pulled her bag closer to her and marched off in front of Ko. He got off the train to follow her.

"Aren't you going to wait?" He mocked. Mitako and Kyoko had been conversing for so long, they kind of forgot about their friend. They knew that Ikebukoro was her stop.

"Hey, where's Eri?" Mitako asked.

"It's her stop, she probably got off the train."

"Without saying goodbye? That's strange." Kyoko placed a hand on Mitako's shoulder.

"Relax. She'll text us later. It was probably way too crowded and she couldn't find us."

"Yea. You're right."

"Eri." Kogami said while following the girl to her apartment.

"Go away!" she said slightly pissed at what he did.

"You're not going to talk to me?" Eri marched in the lobby of her building purposely not holding the door for Ko.

It didn't matter. He knew in about 20 minutes, he would have her pinned down screaming his name.

******************************************WELL TADA! WHAT DO YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! *****************************


	32. Chapter 32- The Arch Fiend Attacks

*********************************************************OMG OMG OMG OMG OM OMG OMG OMG! PSYCHOPASS IS CONCLUDING IN 4 DAYS! XAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I CAN FINALLY FINISH MY FANFICTION THE LOVE OF SIBYL! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT IS GOING TO END, BUT, I AM PRAYING, THAT KOUGAMI SHINYA DOES NOT GET KILLED NOR WINDS UP WITH AKANE TSUNEMORI. I FEEL SHE'S YOUNG FOR HIM (SECRETLY JEALOUS OF A FICTIONAL CHARACTER LMFAO) BUT I DON'T SEE WHERE HE HAS ANY AFFECTION TO HER. HE JUST TEASES HER AS A YOUNGER SIBLING, BUT, WHATEVER HAPPENS, I'LL INCOORPORATE IT INTO THIS STORY SOMEHOW. PLEASE BE PATIENT. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED BY SATURDAY ONCE I GET WORD OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE. I PROMISE GUYS, SO TODAY IM DOING A LITTLE UPDATE. SEASON 2 WAS GOOD BUT I COULD TELL IT WAS RUSHED. I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS BECAUSE OF BUDGETS OR WHATEVER BUT IM PRAYING THE MOVIE MAKES UP FOR IT. PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW LEAVE COMMENTS AND IF THEYRE NEGATIVE DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! PLEASE ENJOY! ARIGATOU MINNA!***********************************************

"I feel that we should incorporate the Sibyl System here in America."

"For what reason! That system is corrupt! Are you blind?" The thin representative said jumping from his seat.

"Please sit down Representative Johnson."

"Sir, but, clearly this man is mad! Why would he bring-"

"I said sit! Unless you want to lose your job." The thin gray haired man snarled at the darker skinned man that sat across from him snickering sinisterly. He arose from his seat.

"Sir. I want to propose the Sibyl system because it is a great system that could eradicate crime before it even happens. By using a somatic scan to measure ones thoughts resulting into what the Japanese call a "crime coefficient" we can put an end to so much crime here in the united states." The president tapped his pen on the marble desk before him as the other House of Representatives whispered to one another.

"How do you know about this system representative Renson? We haven't had access to Japan in a very long time." The president asked.

"Sir. I have close connections with the prime minister of Japan. He would not drop his foreign policy, but, he did allow my daughter to come into Japan."

"But, wouldn't that throw of this Sibyl system?" The president asked folding his hands and crossing his legs.

"It would if the foreigner had any evil intent and a high crime coefficient. My daughter's crime coefficient is fine. It has not gone over the 150 mark where she would be thrown away in a Japanese isolation facility. As long as her crime coefficient never rises, she would be ok in Japan. There are people who are monitoring her as we speak to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You sick Bastard! You're using your own child as a guinea pig!" Johnson yelled at Renson. He was furious with this man.

"Mr. Johnson! Sit down or I will have you escorted out of this room immediately!

"Mr. President listen to me please! If we bring a system like that here overseas, we are in trouble! People will go into a mass panic trying to keep their crime coefficient low and from rising. There will be riots and is it fair it judge someone based off a few numbers that some machine makes up? It's totally Ludacris!" The woman beside Johnson touched his arm and made him sit before the president called security on him.

"I will talk it over with the secretary of state and the vice president and give you guys a decision on what I think we should do. In the meantime Mr. Johnson, I advise you enroll in anger management classes before you find yourself unemployed. Good day." The president said dismissing himself from the round table. Johnson snarled at Renson storming out of the conference room. He hated to be viewed as the fool.

After the meeting James Renson let his driver drive him to a location that he had set up for himself in Washington D.C. There he kept records of what was going on in foreign countries. He had spies everywhere, using his own daughter as one. Of course Eri was totally oblivious to what her father was doing. The dark skinned man with glasses slid his card through the Steele fence and walked into what looked like a normal house, but, was a security footage house. He walked through the two front doors and went straight to an elevator that took him downstairs to a basement full of monitors and computers. He loosened his tie and sat in a chair going through old records that he kept in his computer. He opened up a video that he had saved from 4 years prior.

"STOP! LET ME GO!"

"HOLD STILL!"

"YOU'RE URTING ME! IT HURTS! PLEASE! STOP!" James watched as a disgustingly fat man straddled his daughter down to the floor trying to sexually assault her.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE!"

"LET ME PUT IT IN! PLEASE! JUST HOLD STILL!" The man yelled loudly as he slapped Eri in her face. Watching this, James showed no remorse for his daughter. He paused the video and opened up a bunch of files reading about Eri's condition after her attack from those years ago.

"Her crime coefficient never increased. Even after all of that it went up a bit, but there was no significant change. She wasn't a target for "enforcement." Why?" James replayed the tape looking to see if there were any clues as in to why his daughter didn't lose all sanity. He smiled as he watched the man beat his daughter.

Eri was in the analyst lab while Shion was away. She was reading through files about holographic images and reading reports on Kamui so that way she could file them. She sighed because she was bored and the work was long and tedious, but, she slightly enjoyed it. Kogami's detective instincts rubbed off on her. Suddenly, the door to the analyst lab opened. Little did Eriallia know that there was a fiend behind her changing the code to gain access to the room? Eri continued to work thinking Shion came back from break.

"Ms. Karanomori, that was fast. Did you get something to eat?" Eri asked sweetly.

"She probably did." Eri jumped at the familiar voice and turned to face the sinister Tougane Sakuya. After what Mika had told her about him, she knew that he was no good. She hadn't the time to look into his background like Mika was, but, she knew he was secretly some sort of demon. Mika told her about all of the enforcers that he turned black and had killed. She knew that the Tougane foundation was involved with the Kamui Kirito case.

"Tougane... Why are you here? Is there something I could help you with?" Tougane grinned walking over to Eri. Eri could feel that something was wrong. The look in his eyes were enough to see that clearly this man was insane. She started to back up into the computer and grabbed the cup of coffee that was beside her. Luckily for her, it was still hot.

"I see you were doing some snooping in my room Ms. Renson. May I ask why?" Eri eyes widened. Just her damn luck. She stayed in trouble.

"No reason."

"Really?" Tougane said chuckling sinisterly. He went to approach Eri and touched her hair that was now cut into a short bob. Eri gulped. He smiled at her and then violently started to pull her hair causing Eri to scream.

"LET GO!" She yelled, but, Tougane covered her mouth with his hand muffling her scream.

"Sorry princess, you shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Kogami isn't here to save you." Eri's eyes widened ignoring the pain and looked at Tougane with her fearful amber orbs.

"How do you know about him'? Wait….." Eri thought. "No…were you the one who?"

"Planted all of those pictures in your apartment, I did." Eri began to struggle with Tougane making him pin her to the floor. She hit her head roughly causing her head to spin.

"You're insane! Get off of me!" Tougane smiled at the attempt Eri made to escape his grasp, but, it was no use. He was too strong. He looked at Eri with greedy eyes started to touch her legs.

"NO! DON'T! TOUGANE!" She yelled as he muffled her screams with his hand.

"You should comply, after all….I know where Kogami is." Eri stopped struggling. "If you don't comply, I'll make sure that he is captured and executed. Eri's eyes watered. She closed her eyes feeling Tougane loosen his grip on her wrist. "Good girl." Tougane went to untie his tie. Eri quickly and swiftly got up grabbing the hot cup of coffee throwing it all over Tougane's face. She ran to the exit of the room as quickly as she could while Tougane screamed in pain. She tried to get out but the doors were locked thanks to Tougane changing the code. She knew how to reset it and pressed the buttons frantically trying to escape. When Eri hit the last key, she quickly ran out of the room. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. She walked quickly to the enforcers corridors and knocked on a door slightly shaking. She repeatedly did so until the door was answered carefully looking over her shoulders.

"I'm coming. Just wait." The former professor said answering his door. Eri quickly ran into the room. He could tell something was wrong with her. "Eri. Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. She was out of breath.

"Yes….It's….It's Tougane."

"The Enforcer?" Saiga asked as he saw Eri's eyes darting quickly. Eri didn't think she hit her head that hard. Now, it was starting to affect her. When Saiga saw that Eri's eyes started to roll back, he quickly went to grab her. "ERI! HEY!"

********************************TADA! THERE IS MORE TO COME! IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS MOVIE GUYS! IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT! SEE YOU ALL SOON! *******************************


	33. Chapter 33-Trial and Error

********************************THE PSYCHO PASS MOVIE CAME OUT AND MUST I SAY I AM NOT DISSAPOINTED WITH HOW THINGS PLAYED OUT! AMAZING! GEN UROBUTCHER HAS REDEEMED HIMSELF TREMOUNDSLY. NOW I CAN FINISH THIS STORY AND PROVIDE ALL OF YOU GUYS WITH A CONCLUSION! KOGAMI AND TSUNEMORI WERE SO BAD ASS! OMG! IT WAS AMAZING! I WISH THEY HAD LIKE AN AFTER STORY OR SOMETHING, BUT HEY, IM SATISIFIED. I GOT A LITTLE TEARY EYED TOO! LMFAOOOOO. BUT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF SPOILERS SO PLEASE BE AWARE ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL ENJOY THIS! ******************

Joji Saiga gazed upon the sleeping girl that was in the MWPSB's hospital bed. The only name that kept coming to mind was that of Sakuya Tougane. Eri was trying to tell him something, but she passed out before she could even say anything. Karanomori walked into the brightly lit room making sure to put out her cigarette before she came inside.

"Hey, how is she?" The busty blonde asked.

"Asleep. I have no idea what happened. She came banging on my door raving about Tougane and then, she passed out." Shion opened up a screen with a tablet and read through Eri's medical files. Her eyes widened. Saiga noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Look." Shion said passing the tablet to Saiga. He began reading through her medical files.

"Her heart rate has been above normal for a while." Saiga read the date. "Exactly 2 weeks after Kogami left."

"And she didn't say anything?"

"It's Eri. She isn't the type of person to place her troubles on anyone else. I even know that. She's been getting constant blood work and heart monitoring. From the looks of it today, she had a slight heart attack."

"So young. Poor girl. It must be tough on her."

'Hm?" Saiga said adjusting his glasses.

"Not knowing if the man you love is alive or not. It's taking a toll. Also this job. She's a sweet young woman, if I ever see Kogami Shinya again…I'll give him one hell of swing for putting her in the predicament."

"Where's Inspector Tsunemori?"

"She's out on the field. Why?" Saiga knew that Tougane was with her so he couldn't harm Eri right now.

"Just make sure this room is guarded and monitored at all times." Saiga said getting up to leave the hospital ward.

"Yea, sure." Shion replied inhaling deeply. She looked at Eri who had an oxygen cord in her nose. She was like a sleeping baby in her blue hospital gown. "Damn Ko."

Saiga was curious as in why Eri was allowed in Japan. He didn't understand. He was sitting at his desk pulling up all of the files that were on her. He came across a report that Kogami had written a few years ago when Eri was abducted. Her crime coefficient was only 26.8, but when in danger rose to a 29.2. He read the file when Eri had almost been killed in the fire alongside her friends Mitako and Kyoko. Her crime coefficient only increased by 3 points. When Matt attacked her, it went up from 26.8 to a 30.2. Saiga read into Matt's files and noticed that he was British, but, his mother still had a Japanese citizenship. He hardly even looked mixed due to the fact he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Saiga read closer into the file and saw that Matt lived in Japan with his mother, but soon went to England to be with his father. That was how he was allowed into Japan. Eriallia Renson wasn't Japanese at all. When Saiga tried to click on a file, a red screen popped up telling him that he didn't have the proper authorization to gain access to the files. From reading Eriallia's hue checks and crime coefficient log in data, he came to the conclusion that she was criminally asymptomatic. Her hue just wouldn't get clouded. He also came to the conclusion that Sibyl was using her as a tool. Why else would they let a foreigner come into Japanese Society? Something was definitely up. Saiga lifted his arm device and dialed Karanomori's number.

"Hey. It's me. I need you to look into something for me."

Eri's eyes slowly opened and she stared at the ceiling. The same ceiling that Kogami looked up at constantly when waking up after being shot. She felt shaky, but felt a bit better than she had did earlier the day before. She remembered her chest tightening up and not being able to breathe. That was the most terrifying feeling ever. Eri sighed taking a deep puff of the oxygen that was in her nose. How long was I asleep? She thought. Suddenly, Eri felt a hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Kogami?" She said happy to see him. Was she dreaming?

"You should put your health first." He took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one who is sorry."

"Why?" Eri blinked up at him trying to figure out why he felt so guilty.

"It's my fault you're stressed like this."

"It's fine. I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." She saw Kogami smile. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Eri closed her eyes inhaling his scent. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She hallucinated about him quite often. She grew use to the empty feeling she had when the hallucination was over.

"I can't even gain access to these files. They're strictly confidential." Shion said putting ash in her ash tray.

"Hm…" Said scanning the room. "Aha."

"What?" Shion asked looking at the brown bag that was left on the chair.

"Inspector Shimotsuki left her bag. I'm pretty sure her badge or id number is in there.

"Uh… I don't want to be reprimanded for this!" Shion said watching Saiga go into Mika's bag.

"Trust me you won't." Saiga found the badge and slid the badge on the keyboard slightly bending it. The screen quickly changed from an access denied to a green access granted screen. Eri's face quickly popped up on the screen. Shion placed her face in her hand. Saiga read the screen.

"Exactly what I thought."

"What?" Shion asked. Saiga pointed to the screen.

"Eri is Sibyl's testing tool. They want to see if they could expand internationally and Eri is nothing but their test experiment. Look at this right here." Saiga said zooming in on a file.

"That's when Eri was abducted. When she first met Shinya."

"Mhm." Saiga agreed. "Read it thoroughly." Shion did so.

"It sounds like….How come we didn't see this before? I'm surprised that Ko didn't even catch this."

"A complete set up. It wasn't smart of whoever set her kidnapping up to leave evidence in the MWPSB's data base."

"But, how come a junior inspector has access to these files and we don't?"

"No clue. Maybe we just got lucky." Mika had been investigating Sakuya Tougane. Chief Kasei knew that she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong, so she placed a temporary code on her i.d to lure Mika in further. Stupid girl.

"Look at this Shion." Saiga said typing into the computer opening up a new screen.

"Who the hell is that? He kind of looks like-"

"Eri? Yes. His name is James Renson. He's a big politician in the United States. This is Eri's father." Saiga pushed his glasses to his nose and sighed. "I get it now."

"I don't I'm lost."

"A big politician in the United States who works alongside the president. His daughter is here in Japan. Sibyl allowing her to be here…That means only one thing. He's trying to push the Sibyl system into the United States and he's using his daughter as a test experiment and the sad thing she doesn't even know. Her kidnapping was contemplated between him and Sibyl. That is the reason why Eri is allowed to be here. Sibyl wants to expand itself to other regions of the world and right now they are running their trial to see if it is possible."

"Wow…such a shame…But wait, he came to Japan when Eri was abducted, I'm pretty sure after doing something that terrible your hue would get clouded. Am I wrong?"

"Sibyl will overlook it. Enforcement can't be taken out on him. That would create conflict with America and Japan. Something our dear friend sibyl wouldn't like especially while they try to expand themselves."

"Sick bastard is pimping his daughter out to this system." Shion said looking horrified at the screen. "What do we do? Should we tell her?"

"I'll do it. Let's wait a while for her to get better. I don't want to cause her to have a full blown heart attack."

*************************************************************HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY I HAVE ANSWERED SOME QUESTIONS! SEE YOU SOON! ********************************************************


	34. Chapter 34- preview meeting again

****************I'M BACK! MISS ME! YEA! I KNOW! IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I HAVE YET TO SEE THE PSYCHO PASS MOVIE BUT I'M DOING A LITTLE TEASER BASE OFF OF WHAT IVE SEEN IN THE PREVIEWS FOR THE MOVIE. I'M GOING TO GET BACK TO ERI AND HER FATHER AS WELL AS THE TOUGANE SITUATION BUT THIS IS JUST A TEASER OF WHAT IS TO COME WHEN I FINALLY SEE THE MOVIE! PLEASE ENJOY! LEAVE COMMENTS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! ****************

_It had been almost 4 years since she last saw him. She stared at the man before her that had left her numerous times. She was angry with him, furious but, she still loved him deeply. They locked eyes with each other. Her emotions were high and extremely mixed up at that time. She didn't know whether she should punch him or slap him or run into his arms like in those cheesy movies from 100 years ago. Her eyes started to sting with tears and she gulped in disbelief that he had gotten himself into such a dangerous situation again. She thought when he left, that he had left and had taken safety somewhere. Of course not. He was Kogami after all. Danger seemed to love him or he seemed to love it. Eri looked at the ground still not knowing what to say. She felt a strong familiar hand grasp her shoulder. The next thing she knew was that he had pulled her in to embrace her. She protested but, she enjoyed his warmth. She missed his scent. Her eyes began to well with tears soon staining his grey fitted shirt. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his muscular body and soon enough she broke down and started to sob in his arms._

"_You jerk!" she sobbed. Kogami slightly smiled at her comment knowing that she missed him dearly as much as he missed her. He didn't mean to cause her this pain but, he chose to go down that path. Now they were here in the Shambhala float. He had to keep her safe no matter the cost._

*********************SHORT PREVIEW! TOLD YA! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **************************


End file.
